Incorrigible Infatuation
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: AU: SLASH: How it started? One day Harry was in panic and the next delirium struck and there he was lying underneath a cruel-hearted Slytherin. He wasn't the most appealing but what was it that made Harry fall? Marcus Flint/Harry - COMPLETE -
1. Mr Brightside

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except a gray cat named Tiny and no one can have her! She's mine.

WARNINGS: Slash! Strong Sexual Situations, GoF setting, Alternate Universe. Language. Sensitive Issues. Underage Sex(14). If this offends go back now.

A/N: This is a Harry/Marcus Flint. It is one I wanted to attempt, because it is rare. There are 10-15 Chapters in this story. I do not know how far I will take it. It's just something I thought up and had a little fun with. Heed the warnings, I'm ignoring any ridiculous comments.

Thank you Kamerreon for your lovely beta'ing.

**Incorrigible Infatuation **

How the hell does Harry fall in love with a man he's supposed to despise? A surly, cruel-hearted Slytherin whose not the most gorgeous in either personality or looks? Even he doesn't know, but he did. Harry/Marcus Flint

Harry/Marcus

**1.)**

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

XxX

An erratic scream left his swollen lips and his body sizzled with fire. His sweaty damp black hair lay limp against his shoulders and his bright emerald eyes had the glint of pure unadulterated lust. His pale skin was bruised to redness and his too slender of a body was covered by a muscled tan eighteen-year-old.

He, Harry Potter was only fourteen. But who really cared when one was in such a damn dangerous tournament. What was more, was the male on top of him was not one a person would expect the Gryffindor to have any sort of contact with.

It had honestly been a complete accident. He wasn't very striking of a man, but his body was nice and he was hung, though Harry had been a virgin a little over an hour ago he was now laying there mixed with sweat and seed. The other had dark black mysterious eyes. Eyes, which were deceptive to an all time extreme.

Harry didn't think there was much personality either. He was surly and cold and the only time the two had ever met up face to face was on the Quidditch Pitch. His coal black hair was shorter than Harry's but the top fluttered into those eyes. His face wasn't gorgeous, wasn't even handsome. He was what some would consider forgettable or ugly simply because of his sinister ways.

Harry didn't care. He was lying under him, breathing hard, and trying to recall the events of the last hour. At the moment, he was numb but he knew he'd pay for it tomorrow.

He grimaced slightly as he realised he was laying on a cloak on the stone floor of an abandoned classroom. What a way to lose his virginity! He thought closing his eyes. He could feel the hot breath of the man in his ear; he could even feel the lips grazing against it as though he too were trying to comprehend what had happened.

There was no love between the two of them. Never had been. They didn't truly know each other. But they were instant rivals upon contact due to the housing situations of Hogwarts.

Harry moaned out quietly and this got a ragged chuckle, it was dark and sounded like lucid whisky if there was such a thing.

His strange lover reached for his wand and peeled his heavy muscular body off Harry's lean one.

Harry felt more than saw the man's eyes drift up and down his form longingly and then licked his lips.

"Perfect."

Harry opened one eye and stared up at the face of a much-hated Slytherin. He felt the spells work on him, cleaning and refreshing his entire body. The seed inside of him that was draining out of his arse and spreading to his back disappeared too. When he sat up, he grimaced slightly at the sting. He silently got dressed, trying not to flinch every time he moved.

The silence was relatively awkward. Harry flipped his hair out of his brand new long sleeved shirt. Remus and Bill had sort of stripped him of all Dursley hand-me-downs the previous summer, mixing his wardrobe with muggle and magical.

"Good luck tomorrow," Marcus Flint murmured slipping on his trousers.

"Hm."

"Any idea what you're facing?" He asked casually.

Harry nodded. "Dragons." He wiggled into the soft drawstring pyjama bottoms and fought down his whimper.

Marcus paused when pulling on his green t-shirt and looked at Harry. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. Four of them. One for each of us."

He was quiet after that and Harry didn't understand why. He then struggled to stand up off the cloak underneath him. His back was aching and his spine felt as though it had been stepped on.

Marcus handed him his wand and he too stood. Harry had to raise his head to look up at him. Marcus was 6'2 while Harry was barely covering 5'3. Not to mention Marcus' muscle mass… from what Harry saw tonight there wasn't an ounce of fat on him.

"Well, good night Marcus," Harry said softly, before quietly rushing out into the deserted corridors. His eyes then widened when he realised what he had done.

Why had he done this? He rushed off, sticking with the shadows of the massive citadel that he knew so well. He took two shortcuts and hid behind a suit of armour when Mrs. Norris brushed by.

Ten minutes later, he was in Gryffindor Tower, eyes wide as he realised that one, he was no longer a virgin. Two, he had just given said virginity to Marcus Flint and three… Harry had no idea why.

He placed his hands over his face. If it weren't bad enough, he was sure that by tomorrow it would be out.

_Slytherin Fucks Boy-Who-Lived_.

Skeeter would love to get ahold of that one. The first thing he did when he reached the dorms was have a shower. He didn't care that Marcus used cleansing charms. He needed a shower!

The next morning, Harry remained in the dorms for as long as he dared. His arse was burning to high heaven. He was hurting. He had never had anything to compare with, but Merlin, Marcus Flint was huge. He'd only see a few guys in the showers but he'd never seen them hard. He didn't think any of them were quite as big as Marcus.

He grimaced and sat on the bed, staring straight ahead. Luckily for him, everyone would believe that he was just nervous. His hair lay against his shoulders perfectly brushed and the paleness in his cheeks seemed to grow even more as each passing second went by.

He skipped breakfast completely; he was feeling rather ill and not because of the dragon he would be facing that afternoon.

When he got to the Entrance Hall, he surreptitiously glanced around wondering when people would start whispering about him being a whore. He waited for it; in fact, he was bracing himself for the backlash. He imagined Hermione rushing up to him and slapping him in the face, Ron calling him even worse names due to their conflict.

He expected much, but what he didn't expect was Hermione to come shrieking about how he hadn't eaten. She was in such a frenzy that the entire hall heard her, including every Slytherin.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU NOT EAT BEFORE YOU FACE THIS? I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

Oh please, don't! Harry thought. His butt was sore.

"Um, sorry?" Harry said quietly.

Her brown eyes softened and she jumped into his arms.

He laughed hesitantly. She was taller than him. He hugged her back. "It's okay Hermione, we know what we're doing," he whispered consoling the brunette.

"I don't care if you are late! You're eating!" She grabbed his hand, led him into the hall, and then piled his plate with food. Harry almost screamed out when he sat down on the hard benches.

"Ow," he mumbled and sighed as he watched Hermione butter his toast. He could see the worry lines in her face. "Mione?"

"Yes, Harry?" She handed the toast to him and he accepted.

"You - didn't hear any rumours did you?"

She paused a moment and licked the jam off her finger. "Hmm, no, none I should be concerned of. Why?"

He frowned and nibbled on his toast for a moment. He wanted to glance at the Slytherin Table but he was unsure. "Do me a favour?" He asked behind his toast.

"Sure, Harry anything!" She said, brushing his black hair out of the way.

"Glance once at the Slytherin Table, tell me if anyone's staring? Try and be covert."

She didn't understand but she nodded and did as she was told to perfection. "Well… Draco Malfoy is glaring at you… and um Flint is staring at you."

Harry paused in his eating. "Really?"

"Like, really staring…"

He didn't talk? Harry was stunned; he could have sworn a Slytherin would enjoy spreading this one. He was almost certain the large Slytherin would gloat and crow about how he stole Harry's virginity.

He finished off his toast and she handed him the orange juice. "Why is he staring?"

"Things happened," Harry whispered quietly. "I don't really know how…"

Hermione's eyes widened at this. "What?" She pressed. Harry gazed up at her and then nodded once. She gasped when she realised what he was implying. "Oh my…"

"Don't ask why or how… I really don't know."

"Walk with me," she said grabbing two more slices of toast and a goblet of juice.

"Good luck, Potter."

Harry paused and gazed up at Marcus Flint who was next to Adrian Pucey and Hugh Montague. "Right…" He couldn't say thanks. People would ask questions. He led the way out, Hermione moving into step next to him.

"Weird," Hermione breathed.

"I know."

"So - what happened?"

"I guess I was a little panicky. I went for a walk and it turned out to be a lot more than that."

"Hm." Hermione curled her arm around his. "Well, you're only fourteen. You should get experience before settling down."

He was stunned and gazed at her. "You're not - sickened? Freaked out?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I know you. I don't know him, Merlin no. But I know you, Harry. Just take life as it comes at you. You've worked so hard," she said softly. "You deserve some time away from the world, away from everyone's version of morality. You deserve to let go. You of all people do."

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall rushed toward him. "There you are. We must hurry, the Champions are all in the tent."

Harry moaned inwardly and looked once at Hermione, feeling rather ill. "Go on Harry, we'll talk about this later." She kissed his cheek and then rushed off, as Professor McGonagall gave them a rare smile.

Everyone watched them as they made their way out. He passed by Marcus once again; dark eyes fell on him. They locked, black to green before Harry disappeared with the Deputy Headmistress. He was wearing dark burgundy sport trousers and a red and gold jersey with his name on the back. His hair was tied at the base of his neck with a few stray strands falling around his fixed eyes.

"Now, don't panic!"

"Too late."

The others were already in the tent when Harry arrived. He stepped through uneasily. Professor McGonagall gave him a lingering look. She leaned in and whispered, "Good luck, Harry." She turned and then walked out, leaving the teen stunned.

Cedric was pacing, Viktor was staring at the ground, and Fleur was sitting on one of the cots. It was tense and quiet.

Harry took up a corner, leaned up against it, and crossed his arms. It was then that the curtain pulled back revealing a strong figure. The teen had been in his corner so he hardly saw around one of the curtains.

"What do you want, Flint?" Cedric sneered, causing Harry to gape and push back the curtains.

The tall muscular Slytherin stopped when he locked eyes with Harry in the far corner. It took seconds for the Slytherin to approach. Harry pressed his back against the wall and Marcus placed his hands on either side of him.

The Champions were stunned, but none more than Cedric. "What do you think you're doing to him?"

"Shut the fuck up pretty boy," Marcus snarled nastily.

"Marcus," Harry chastised quietly, "Don't be mean."

"I am mean," he countered.

"Well, don't be for once," Harry murmured.

"Give me a kiss then and I'll be nice."

Harry gaped at him and then smiled softly. "Okay." He complied and leaned up on his tiptoes as Marcus bowed his head and kissed him softly, much to the stunned shock of the figures in the room.

For a moment, Harry forgot all about those in the room as a flare settled like hot-lava through his skin and his arms went up around Marcus' neck. He kissed him harder and deeper until the stronger teenager stole the control.

One large hand placed itself on the small of Harry's back and pressed in just enough for them to touch body to body, almost melded against one another.

The kiss slowly ended, going from deeper to softer until all that was left was a peck. "Good luck."

"Apologise!" Harry hissed quietly.

Marcus smirked. "Things I do for you," he taunted loftily and glanced over his shoulder at a very stunned Hufflepuff. "I apologise," he said carelessly.

When Marcus swept out, Harry stood there and shook his head.

"What was that about?" Cedric asked in horror.

"Um…" Harry was feeling rather weak. He was trying to understand himself. "Don't know?" He asked in a small voice.

Frowning, Cedric crossed his arms. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Just unexpected is all."

"You do know that was Marcus Flint, right?"

Harry scowled. "I'm not the blonde here."

Viktor chuckled in the corner and Fleur scowled silently, while Cedric blinked at him in surprise.

"Slytherin - Harry - more cruel than Malfoy could ever be."

"I - know?" Harry sank down on the cot and yelped at the pain that gurgled up his back. "Don't ask me to explain!"

"Are you under a love potion?"

Harry scowled again at the accusation. "No. If I was do you think I'd have chastised him for being mean to you?"

Cedric blushed remembering that. "Right…"

The Headmasters and Bagman swept through in that instant hushing all forms of conversation.

The blonde shot him a look. "Do I keep this silent?"

Harry shrugged. "You are your own keeper."

"Do you want it silent?"

"I'd prefer it that way," Harry murmured. "I hate my life written out on paper."

Viktor and Fleur exchanged glances with one another, not really understanding what the two meant but then nodded simultaneously. Viktor understood more about the life being written on paper than anyone else.

Harry was nearly catatonic as he sat on the cot and placed his hands over his ears and then his head between his knees to keep from hyperventilating. He felt sick and his hands did not muffle the roars.

A hand touched the top of his head; it was a big one. That same hand slid around and brushed across his cheek. It was calloused and rough, not very gentle at all. Thick fingers curled under his chin and raised his face up.

Harry stared at Marcus who had returned. They then called his name and the teen jumped up, eyes wide in horror.

He handed Marcus the little creature and mechanically swept out.

Twenty minutes later, Harry's feet met green grass, clutching the egg, and he practically toppled off his broom onto the cool blades of grass. He closed his eyes ignoring the roaring of the crowds and the wizards gathered around the horntail to tame her down.

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked collapsing beside him.

Harry cracked open one eye and saw his bushy haired friend clinging to him. "Just shock…"

The next ten minutes were a blur. Ron had apologised but Harry still felt chastened by the way he had acted. The teen couldn't help but wonder where 'he' was and quickly scanned the crowd, ignoring Fred and George who lifted him up on their shoulders. Harry then spotted dark eyes in the same corner he'd previously been hiding in. Marcus looked a whole lot more imposing in that corner than Harry ever did.

The score Harry received was next to perfect. He was tied with Viktor. Cedric came in at second and then Fleur.

Harry was exhausted. He wiggled down from Fred and George's shoulders clutching his egg and found Hermione next to a shameful Ron. Harry however couldn't help but look past Hermione and Ron at the same corner that Marcus was still in.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and Harry inclined his head, trying to get it across that 'he' was here. She then shifted and while hugging Harry, she gazed over into the corner and saw the figure.

"Ron! Let's go!" She commanded taking him by the arm.

"What? Where? Harry aren't you coming?"

"In a minute," Harry said fiddling with his egg.

Hermione dragged a confused Ron out of the tent. When they were gone, Marcus came out of the shadows and he stalked right over to Harry and glared down at him.

"Dragons," he hissed.

"Yes." Harry held up the egg.

The tent was deserted leaving the two alone. "You flew."

"I did. It's the only thing I'm good at."

He scowled harshly and crushed his lips to Harry's once more. He gripped the back of Harry's hair and forced his tongue down his throat. One hand clutched his egg while the other slipped into the folds of Marcus' black robes, squeezing against his hard built chest. Harry was left completely breathless and whimpered with a mix of pain and eroticism when Marcus' other hand touched his arse and pressed.

Harry didn't know what was going on. Or why it was going on. But this tryst was a bit scary. Hot and thrilling, yes. But frightening nonetheless. He was doing things he never expected.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_


	2. Change Your Mind

Thank you Kamerreon for your editing. :)

Wow, thanks for the responses. I didn't expect that!

2.)

Racey days

Help me through the hopeless haze

But my oh my

Tragic eyes

I can't even recognize myself behind

So if the answer is no

Can I change your mind?

Harry awoke and he wasn't entirely sure where he was. He was on the floor, yes, he knew this. He also knew that he had strong hot arms wrapped around him in a cast iron grip. He was naked underneath a cover and his head was on a human pillow, which was rather hard, _rock_ hard.

It was exactly twelve days after the dragon incident. To Harry's surprise nothing in the paper showed him and Marcus. Cedric and the other champions had kept their word, although he noticed Cedric shooting him concerned looks from time to time.

To be honest, he didn't blame the Hufflepuff. Marcus wasn't exactly a cuddly teddy bear. No, he was cruel. He was mean. Harry raised his head and stared into his sleeping face. He wasn't the most beautiful that much was certain.

He also snored. Harry wrinkled his nose before laying his head back down on the pillow-chest. He was used to sleeping on a cold floor, considering the Dursleys. But what was really weird was having someone sleeping next to him. What was even weirder was the fact that neither of them talked. They just - _did_.

Marcus shifted and Harry yelped when the grip got tighter. His butt was sizzling with pain and he had been surprised by how slow Marcus was last night. He hadn't felt any pain at all during it, all pleasure, such pleasure that he had been drowning in it until they were both climaxing. It was a strange haze that he found himself inside of.

But then, he'd wake and the pain would be there in full and he wondered briefly why he did it until the memories of the night before came back to him.

He took his wand, cast a tempus charm, and winced when he saw it was five after eight. They had class in fifty-five minutes.

"Marcus." Harry whispered shaking him.

"Hnn?" He grunted.

"Wake up!"

"Argh!" Marcus growled sourly. "Why?"

"Class."

"I don't care," he ground out. "Go back to sleep." He was asleep a second later, snoring again.

Sighing, Harry twisted around in those tightened arms and squirmed himself out from under them until he was free.

He was quickly dressing when he heard. "Get back here!"

"I can't, Marcus. Snape will kill me if I'm late for his class."

"Fuck Snape," Marcus said with his eyes closed.

"_Ew_," Harry declared, getting a rocky laugh from the lazy teenager.

He held out his hand and Harry tossed his trousers to him. It took Marcus a whole lot longer to get his lazy arse up. He was still cursing and grumbling about the early hours of the morning.

He wasn't a pleasant person in the morning. Then again, Harry decided, he wasn't a pleasant person at _all_.

"Hermione'll kill me," Harry breathed checking his watch. "I better get going!" He fixed his hair to the base of his neck, while Marcus glared once at him.

"Tonight?"

Harry stopped in mid tug on his black hair. "Um, yeah." He smiled and then rushed out really fast, wondering how things got so awkward. He rushed away and toward Gryffindor, only to get bombarded with Ron and Hermione.

"There you are! Here, hurry and change," she shrieked throwing his robes into his arms.

"Oy, where were you mate?"

Harry stifled a yawn. "Out for a walk," he lied and gave Hermione that look before rushing to the bathroom to redress and brush his teeth.

Hermione straightened his robes for him and handed him everything he needed before they went to Great Hall with fifteen minutes to go. Marcus wasn't even in the Great Hall. Harry would bet he went back to sleep in the Slytherin dorms.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"Probably crashed in Slytherin," he whispered. "I don't know how it's gotten like this, Hermione," he confessed.

She patted his arm. "Don't worry. You have years to contemplate. Let's get to class."

Harry laughed and nodded before downing the rest of his juice.

Ron was going on about the dragon and Harry was personally tired of hearing of it. He was obviously trying to make up for everything he'd said and done.

Transfiguration was followed by McGonagall's announcement about the Yule Ball. Harry groaned with disgust at the prospect of this.

The girls were excited, even Hermione's eyes were all alight. Ron was grumbling, but it was worse when she announced that the Champions had to have dates. They were starting the ball.

Horror stretched through Harry as he slapped a hand over his face while walking out with Hermione.

"You'll have no problem, Harry!"

"I don't want to dance!" Harry scowled.

"Any girl would say yes to you," Ron mumbled.

Hermione tutted. "Ron, Harry's gay."

Ron stopped in his tracks and gaped at Harry. "Are you?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry nodded. "Yes, Ron, I'm gay."

"I thought you liked Cho?"

"No," he declined.

"Ask a guy then?"

Harry groaned and headed toward Gryffindor. He didn't want to think about that.

That evening, Harry snuck into the abandoned classroom in his invisibility cloak. When he pulled it off, he gasped as the air left him when he was practically slammed up against the wall.

Dark black eyes burned into his eyes. "Who are you taking?" He growled dangerously.

Harry coughed out trying to get his breath back. "Can you dance?" He tried for, hoping to lessen the grip Marcus had on him.

Marcus sneered. "Hell no." He then loosened up a bit and his blazing eyes lightened a bit.

"Damn, neither can I." He cringed visibly. "I don't want to do this!"

The Slytherin regarded him for a moment, before murmuring, "I'll go."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "You will?"

"Do you want me too?" Marcus countered.

"Yes," he said before he could stop himself.

"Why?" Marcus asked sharply.

Harry really didn't know how to answer that. He shrugged. "Because I do?" He tried. "I know we're not serious… or anything."

"You don't mind ruining your little reputation?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't like attention at all, Marcus!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know," Marcus retorted. "And you will receive lots of it being with me."

"But I'm not going to let it stop me from doing what I please," he mumbled. "You didn't have to be so rough. I was going to ask you first," he said in a pout.

Marcus' expression softened. "I'm sorry," he mumbled and released Harry, taking a few steps back. "Did I scare you?"

"No," Harry lied. "Just a little rough."

"What are we?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Marcus," he confessed and slid down the floor. He folded his invisibility cloak and sat Indian style.

Marcus shifted and sat next to him against the same wall. His legs bent slightly, being way too tall to even attempt Harry's style of sitting. "Neither do I."

"Let's just -" Harry paused a moment. "Be us."

"What about your friends?"

"Hermione knows about you."

Marcus sneered but he didn't comment like most Slytherins would. "She trusts you?"

"She does," Harry said. "She told me to do what I wished, said that I have enough problems on my shoulders without her nagging at me like a big sister."

"That's all she is?" Marcus asked stiffly.

Harry smiled. "Yes, Marcus. I don't _like_ girls. Hermione is the one person I can trust with anything. She's the one who knows everything. She may be muggleborn but I bet your arse she can duel Malfoy under the fucking table."

Marcus regarded him and his words. "Perhaps," but he remained non-committing.

Harry supposed that was as good as he was going to get. "Just don't be mean to her, please?"

The Slytherin rolled his eyes and didn't answer; he curled his arms around Harry and pulled him close.

Slightly squirming, Harry slid into Marcus' lap and allowed his hands and mouth to do the talking.

The next day, Harry ran up to Hermione. "Teach me to dance!"

Her eyes widened. "Oh… yes! Of course, Harry. You have to know."

"No shit! Marcus is a hopeless case."

Hermione burst into giggles at this and hid her face in her hands. "He's going with you?" She asked voice muffled.

"Mhmm." Harry winced. "I know it - will be odd. People will be staring and attention will be drawn- Ron will flip - but you know, I don't care."

Hermione sniffed after all her giggles and looked up at him. "Yes, Harry you will learn to dance…"

Marcus watched the dance lessons and scowled. "I have to do that?" He asked in horror. He was sitting on top of a desk in the abandoned classroom that Harry and Marcus had kind of taken over.

Hermione blushed. "It is required, a waltz. Probably two different ones?" Harry learnt quickly how to dance. "You're a natural."

Harry laughed. "One of us has to be." He shot Marcus a look, which made him shrug.

"Never saw the bloody need for it."

It only took Harry a day to master it but to get Marcus to master it, well that took patience. Marcus refused to let Hermione near him, so Harry took it upon himself to teach the Slytherin, who griped, complained, and became sour near the end of it.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" He let go of Harry and paced. "I hate dancing!"

"You don't have too…" Harry said quietly.

"I know that," Marcus growled out. "But if I don't someone else will be."

"Only for the dances and then I'll be sitting out," Harry insisted.

"What about Granger? She can dance with you."

"She's going with someone," he said and then smiled. "Krum."

Marcus crossed his arms. "Figures."

"It won't be a long dance, I'm sure. It can't go on for more than fifteen minutes. I can find someone. God knows I've had enough people come up to me."

This made Marcus angry. His cheeks flushed and his eyes narrowed. "I don't want anyone to touch you," he hissed angrily.

Wow, Marcus was serious. Harry hadn't expected that. He probably shouldn't mention the people who had asked him then.

"Who asked you?" Marcus demanded, making Harry wince.

"Uhm…"

"Tell me!"

"Cho Chang, um four Hufflepuff girls I don't even know their names. Roger Davies, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, four Beauxbaton boys, Fleur Delacour…"

"WHAT?!" Marcus snarled. "That bitch asked you out?"

Harry cringed. "Yeah but I immediately said no." He shuddered horrifically.

"She saw me with you!"

Harry bit his lip. He hadn't expected Marcus to get so furious. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. What did this mean?

"Then I guess… you get the picture… but um yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "Fleur has no effect on me Marcus. None of the Veela did at the Quidditch Cup."

Marcus relaxed somewhat at this. "Who else?"

Harry hesitated. "It's not important. I didn't want to go with them."

He looked mutinous. "Diggory asked you, didn't he?"

The younger teen wanted to say no, what could a little white lie hurt? But he sighed and sagged his shoulders. "Everyone asked me, Marcus. Who did isn't really relevant. I don't rem-"

Marcus grabbed him harshly and shook him. "Then why are you wasting your time with me?" He snarled crossly.

Harry whinged. "Uh, Marcus?"

"Tell me!" He commanded.

"Hurting me!" He squeaked weakly and this caused Marcus to back off immediately. He held his hands up and took a step back. Swallowing, Harry rubbed his arms. "I didn't want to go with them. I wanted to go with you."

"Just because we fuck, doesn't mean you have a priority to me," he spat.

Harry flinched at that. "I - wasn't looking at it that way," he said feeling a little hurt. "I like you Marcus."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "No, you don't."

Harry sighed. "Believe what you will. I can't convince you. Good night Marcus." Giving it up as a lost cause, Harry left the room, but not before scooping his invisibility cloak up on the way.

XxX

Harry shivered and brought his cloak around him just a little tighter. The wind picked up and a few flakes were falling on the ground and sometimes into his hair, which was down today.

Hermione came over and sat with him on the bench. "Talk to me, Harry." She nudged him.

"I don't understand why I like him," he confessed with a frown. "I don't really understand how it happened. I guess right place right time? Or is that wrong place at the wrong time? I was panicking over the dragons… and _bam_ there he was. Is it supposed to happen like this?"

"Sometimes it can," Hermione answered. "It's different for everyone. People experience things in a bunch of different ways. You're young Harry, you are going to have plenty of these trysts. We all will, they are different for each person."

"I'm only fourteen."

"Yes, but maturity-wise you are probably that of an eighteen-year-old."

"More mature than him."

Hermione giggled. "Well, yes, probably."

"He's so sour and mean," Harry mumbled.

"But you keep going back to him, huh?"

Harry stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes. "We don't even talk properly. I talk he grunts or stares at me."

She snickered at him.

"He freaks out over every little thing though," Harry moaned and buried his face in his hands. "The first day, he demands to know who I am taking - then after I _want_ him to go with me - I try to teach him to dance and he turns into a right bastard and demands to know everyone who has approached me, then he turns even worse saying stupid stuff."

"He is insecure," Hermione answered.

"No shit? So am I!"

"But not as bad as him," she said.

"I didn't want them, I told him that, and he doesn't believe me."

Hermione curled her arm through his and rested her chin on his shoulder in thought. "Keep trying," she insisted.

"Why are you so supportive?" Harry asked her. "I know you said it's because I'm your best friend, but honestly, when this comes out, shit is going to hit the proverbial roof."

"I don't know Harry, you have the heart to see something deep within someone that no one else sees. At first, I was startled and worried, but I was going to let you have your life. However, there is a strange thing between you two."

"Yeah sexual tension."

She laughed. "Well you have the embarrassing moments out of the way."

Harry raised his eyes to the gray skies. "You're telling me." He gazed over and locked on Viktor who was leaning on the opposite side of the wall. He nudged Hermione. "Viktor," he whispered.

She blinked and gazed over. "Come here!" She motioned for him and the duck footed Seeker crossed the courtyard. They scooted down and he was just able to sit on the bench. "Harry this is Viktor, Viktor this is Harry."

"Hello!" Harry raised a hand.

"Hello 'Arry, I've vanted to meet you for avhile," he said politely. He then eyed Hermione's hand through Harry's arm.

"I'm gay Viktor," he reminded.

Hermione laughed. "He's like my brother," she explained.

He nodded. "I know, I saw that very big man in the tents." He looked sheepish, like he'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Harry laughed. "Marcus," he muttered. "The impossible man of the hour."

Viktor smirked. "Vhy is that?"

"Because he's a surly, sour, bastard, who is cruel hearted and hates everyone and everything, scowls and gets jealous every time you look over your shoulder."

"But you like him?" Viktor said the smirking turning into a full on grin.

"Yep," Harry said making a popping noise with the 'p.'

"Vell, give it time. He vill come around."

"I suppose, but if this dance sets him off I can imagine something more."

He shook his head. "I'm going to get inside, I'm freezing my arse off," Harry said standing and kissing Hermione's cheek. "She's all yours, Viktor."

Viktor chuckled while Hermione blushed, though she was smiling.

He waved at them and took off back toward the castle where it was warm. He shivered violently as he entered the double doors. "Bloody hell it's cold," he murmured to himself and shook the flakes from his hair.

Timing was a very bad thing for Harry; luck was definitely not on his side, because the doors to the Slytherin dungeons opened at the exact same time Cedric came racing down the halls, shouting his name.

Harry froze, eyes wide in shock when the blonde stopped in front of him, panting. "I have been - looking all over for you."

Feeling a bit sick in the stomach at the fact that Marcus was standing opposite, Harry twitched. "Oh? I was with Hermione," he said purposely hoping Marcus got the hint that he wasn't looking for Cedric.

Smirking, the blue-eyed Hufflepuff touched him on the shoulders and glared at the Slytherins before pulling him aside. "I have to ask you, about your egg. Have you figured it out yet?"

Harry shook his head, completely alert now. "Not at all. Every time I open it, it screams." He wiggled his ears for effect.

Cedric chuckled. "Cute," he said grinning. "Well, I figured it out. You put it under the water and open it."

Harry was shocked. "Water?"

"Yes," he answered. "Take a bath with it. In fact… why don't you use the Prefect's Bathroom. You know where it's at?"

Harry had the Marauder's Map. He nodded. "I've walked by it."

"Good, the password is Pine Fresh. No one's there at night and Filch can't get in."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Cedric." He turned to go, but he was stopped again.

"You still unavailable?" Cedric asked casually.

Harry smiled. "Yes, Cedric, I am."

He looked curious. "Why?"

How does one answer that? "Because I am?" He shrugged, telling Cedric he really didn't know.

The blonde smiled. "You have a nice heart, Harry, even if people don't deserve it."

"Bye Cedric. I think Cho wants to go with you," he then tipped off before heading off. He hoped no one else stopped him.

Things could not be getting anymore complicated.

XxX

Harry didn't know why he was here. He had transfigured an uncomfortable school chair into a loveseat, after Hermione ground the enchantment into his head long enough and had a conjured table. His egg was on top and he was glaring at it and wondering what Cedric meant.

He was trying to finish his Potion's Essay when the door opened. He didn't look up from his cross-legged position and continued writing until the shadow consumed him completely.

Marcus Flint glared at him. "What did Diggory want?"

Harry tapped his quill against his egg. "I tipped him off about the dragons and he tipped me off about the egg."

He didn't seem to understand. Harry placed the quill down and smirked. "Ready to hide your ears…" The second he opened it, it started wailing like a banshee. Marcus hissed and clasped his hands over his ears. "Exactly." He closed it again.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Not sure yet, Cedric gave me a weird bit of advice. I have to take it before I know," he explained softly before going back to his essay.

Marcus took a seat next to him and started staring. The silence was thick enough that a sharp knife would have trouble cutting it.

After about fifteen minutes of this, Marcus' hand began to card through his hair. Harry smiled wistfully at the touch; it made him shiver when those fingers grazed against his neck.

Harry put his quill down and shifted to look at Marcus, who advanced on him, smashing their lips together in a needy erotic kiss.

"Teach me," Marcus said pulling back fractionally.

"After you make it up to me," Harry purred sliding into his lap and straddling him.

Marcus grinned at this and gripped Harry close and started kissing him again, while his hands began to move. Harry was already unbuttoning the shirt to his school uniform. He nibbled the Slytherin's bottom lip and was kissed deeper for it.

A hungry sort of feeling rushed over Harry as he innocently ground himself against Marcus. His mouth slid from Marcus' lips to his neck and began to lick and bite down as he wished.

He got hisses and quiet groans of desire, which made Harry smile inwardly as he flicked his tongue across the sensitive nipple and then nibbled him slightly hard, making him hiss out before Harry's gentle licks resumed all the way down his hard stomach. Harry roamed and devoured him. He was still learning a lot and there was still a bunch he didn't know; he usually allowed his instincts to carry him.

They lay there together on the couch, kissing and touching, fingers working their way around sensitive areas before going further.

To Harry everything was still complicated.

Racey days

Help me through the hopeless haze

But my oh my

Tragic eyes

I can't even recognize myself behind

So if the answer is no

Can I change your mind?


	3. Our Lips Are Sealed

Thank you Kamerreon for editing!  
Thank you for all the fabulous responses.

3.)

_Can you hear them?_

_They talk about us_

_Telling lies_

_Well that's no surprise_

_Can you see them?_

_See right through them_

_They have no shield_

_No secrets to reveal_

"Mate, who are you taking?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time. "Hermione? Who are you taking?"

This had been an ongoing question for three full days. One might think not much could get done within that time but the questions were repeated every hour of the waking day.

Hermione and Harry exchanged quick looks and then proceeded to ignore Ron's questionable habits.

It was the very last day of term. Harry and his friends had to endure a blocked class of Snape who kept threatening to poison them with their badly made antidotes.

Harry had passed much to Snape's disgust.

"Harry, come on! I'm your best mate, who is she? Or I mean he?"

"I am not telling you until you see," Harry stated flatly. "One, I know exactly how you will react and I don't wish to get into another row with you just yet."

"It's not Malfoy is it?" Ron demanded in horror.

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "Ron? Just give it a break until then, alright?"

"Hermione?" Ron queried.

Hermione shook her hands. "Not now, Ronald."

"You're taking Parvati right?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes." Ron sulked. "But why are you two keeping secrets?"

"It's better this way," Harry insisted.

Finally, Ron dropped it.

It was Saturday when Harry asked Marcus. "You have dress robes right?"

Frowning, Marcus shook his head. "No. I ignored it on my list," he said shrugging.

He was sprawled out on the transfigured sofa with only boxers to cover him. Marcus would never be the best of dancers but at least he was no longer stepping on Harry's feet or making them fall. He was guidable, enough to get through the dances and then sit it out for the rest of the eve.

"We'll need to get some."

"Where?" Marcus asked.

"Hogsmeade." Harry tilted his head. "Tomorrow morning." Marcus scowled when he mentioned the morning. "You and I will go."

"How?"

Harry grinned. "You'll see."

Marcus stared at him dubiously. "Your seriously not taking us through the Forbidden Forest?"

"No, no, no!" Harry waved him off and took a seat on the edge of the sofa. "I have a better way. Just trust me."

Marcus rolled his eyes, slipped his arm around Harry's waist, and tugged him down onto his chest.

The next morning, Harry left the dormitories wearing muggle clothes. Black leather trousers that were rather snug at the hips and boot cut. His hair was in a higher ponytail than usual and he had a fang earring in one ear, courtesy of Bill Weasley. The shirt he was wearing was a black long sleeve turtleneck that clung to his form. He had a small black leather book bag with his map and cloak in it.

He had to wait twenty minutes in the abandoned classroom for Marcus to finally show up. He looked grumpy and tired, making Harry giggle furiously at him.

"Shut up! I hate mornings," he growled making Harry grin and stick out his tongue before jumping off a desk.

"You can sleep in tomorrow." Harry handed him his invisibility cloak.

Marcus paused when he saw what Harry was wearing. His eyes traced his figure. "You're wearing that?" He asked his husky voice going up a notch.

Harry looked down and beamed. "Yeah! Better than what I used to have. My honourary godfather and Bill Weasley took me out this summer. I kind of got an overhaul on clothes. I rather like leather."

"Everyone's going to be staring," Marcus hissed.

"They always stare and not because of what I wear!" He said brushing his hand lightly across his forehead.

"Yes but now they're going to be staring at your arse."

"No they won't." Harry waved him off. "Now, get under there or we'll expose everything," he declared handing Marcus the cloak.

It took a lot of hunkering down to get Marcus inside of the cloak completely. "My back hurts," he proclaimed in a low snarl making Harry stifle some more snickers.

"I'm sorry, won't be long! Let me check something." He opened the Marauder's Map and revealed it. "Okay, let's get going."

He rushed them out of the room and down several corridors and shortcuts. He could hear Marcus' feet behind him and gasped when he rounded a corner and collided full on with Cedric Diggory. Gasping, Harry practically fell down and would have had Marcus' invisible frame not pushed him back up.

"Whoa, sorry there."

"Yeah, sorry Cedric! I gotta go I'm in a hurry."

Cedric stared at him for a moment and then noticed what he was wearing. "Wow…"

Harry heard a distinct snarl from somewhere behind him and blushed. "Huh?"

"That's not fair!" Cedric declared and shook his head. "So not fair. See you Harry, good luck." He walked passed leaving Harry to marvel at what he meant.

"Huh?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"Prick!" Marcus growled from next to him.

Harry made a strangled noise in the back of his throat before setting off down the corridor and taking the west wing to the third floor.

They stopped in front of the statue of the one-eyed witch. Harry gazed around and then pulled his map out and looked it over again.

"Come out," Harry said and Marcus did with a few choice words for his back.

"Goddamn it! My back and that stupid pretty boy! I ought to kick his arse." Marcus glowered acidly.

"No need too," Harry soothed patting him on the forearm. "Okay, hold this." He handed the map to Marcus who gaped at it, when he saw exactly what it was.

"_Dissendium!_"

She opened and Harry waved his hand to the small space. "Hehe, good luck."

Marcus peered over and then frowned at the size before looking at Harry. "You are unbelievable."

Harry grinned. "I know!" He nudged Marcus through the hole. It took a bit but eventually he was in.

When Harry slipped through, Marcus clutched him around the waist. "You do this often?" He asked shocked.

"Yes and please don't tell others, my dad is probably rolling in his grave right now."

"Huh?" Marcus asked.

"That map was my dad's, godfather's, Remus Lupin's, and…" Harry trailed off and slipped around the tight squeeze. He brushed a kiss to Marcus' chin before leading the way through the tunnel. "A traitor's."

"Traitor?"

"Pettigrew."

"He's dead."

"No, he's not," Harry rebuked softly. "He slept in my dorm for three years. He framed Sirius Black."

"…"

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Marcus."

"I see."

They walked for a good twenty minutes. Marcus rather cramped and uncomfortable but he was rather amazed at the sloping tunnel, which lead to a side door.

"Where are we?" Marcus asked when Harry paused to peek out.

"Honeydukes' storage." He chuckled at Marcus' stunned expression and slipped through and out into the open.

Marcus climbed out cursing. "That is way too small!"

It looked rather amusing to see Marcus clambering out; his head was in fear of bashing something, while his long legs stumbled to catch his balance.

Harry took his hand and led him into the sweet shop. He bought a few sweets for good measure and they left out into the freezing cold.

"You're not wearing a cloak."

"I forgot," Harry insisted only to have Marcus' handed to him. "Thanks. I was quick to leave before Ron noticed me gone."

The Slytherin emblem shined on Harry's chest as he pulled the cloak around him. It was long but warm.

With Marcus' hand, he led the sour Slytherin to the robe shop on the street. He glowered distastefully when they entered. "Do we have to do this?"

Harry looked at him. "I am not having McGonagall yell at me!" He chastised. "Be lucky you don't have to buy robes like Ron's." He snickered at the thought and headed toward the back.

For an hour, Marcus stood at a slouch while Harry went through racks of robes and fabrics. When an older man about thirty came by asking Harry in a most flirtatious voice if he could be helped, Marcus stepped around and barked at him. His hand going to the back of Harry's neck.

"Fuck off!"

The man was scandalised and he rushed off in fear, leaving Harry to tut and elbow him lightly in the stomach. "Marcus."

"He was - _hitting_ on you!" Harry gasped when Marcus gripped him a little tighter than he would have liked.

"He only wanted to help."

"Bull shit."

"Easy there! You have a strong grip," Harry squeaked in surprise.

Marcus let go and dropped his hand to the side. "I don't like others talking to you like that," he ground out coldly.

"I think - this and this would be a nice combination," Harry said trying to lighten the mood. "You know Marcus, you don't have to stop touching me when you're too rough. Just lighten up." He reached out, took Marcus' arm, and slid it around him, to show him what he meant.

A bit surprised, Marcus observed Harry before putting pressure on the boy's waist and pulling him close.

"See?" Harry whispered and reached up on his tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.

Marcus said not a word and continued to hold onto Harry. Unfortunately, they had to deal with a silly giggly supercilious little girl at the counter. Marcus scowled at her and dropped his gold onto the counter.

The whole day was spent with Marcus biting the head off anyone who got near Harry.

"Marcus?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want them." Marcus clutched Harry closer, but took care not to hurt him. "You don't have to threaten everyone that passes us."

"I do!"

"No, you don't," Harry said turning around in Marcus' arms. They were in the middle of the road, ignoring the elderly passers. He pulled the tall teen's head down and kissed him in front of most of Hogsmeade.

No one recognised him as the boy who lived which was a rather good thing. But people gaped when they saw the two boys.

Harry released Marcus with a smirk, leaving the Slytherin more than shocked. "Stop worrying!" He tugged him toward Honeydukes.

The night of the Yule Ball, Harry was a bit of a nervous wreck. It wasn't the dance he was worried about.

Harry sat with Hermione against him. Ron and Seamus were playing Chess.

"So, Harry who are you taking?" Dean asked from his sketchpad.

"Someone."

"Who?"

"He's not talking," Ron grumbled. "Neither of them will tell!"

"Are you going with each other?" Seamus asked.

Harry and Hermione shook their heads. "I'm gay, Seamus."

"Oh…" Seamus smirked. "Had I known you were gay I'd have asked you."

"You're going with Lavender."

"I'm bisexual," he said cheerfully. "Both sides are nice."

Dean chuckled quietly and went back to sketching. "So it's a guy?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Hermione?"

"You'll see," Hermione said smiling faintly.

"Harry, are you actually seeing your date?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, I am," Harry answered immediately. It was best to get it out of the way. "I've been seeing him since November."

"Wow, and it hasn't gotten out?" Dean asked in shock.

Ron was frowning. "Since November?"

"Mhmm."

"Is it Diggory?" Seamus asked. "I heard he asked you."

"No, it's not Cedric and yes he asked me. But I said no."

"Fleur asked him too," Hermione said with a grin.

Ron scoffed and his ears went red. "Lucky, I asked her and made a fool of myself."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "She's a female," he murmured.

Fred and George graced them with their happy-go-lucky presence. "Word has it that you're taking a mysterious mate." Fred plopped down on one side while George sat on the other next to Hermione.

"Um, mysterious?" Harry queried. "More like - _eh_ different."

"What about you, Hermione? Did you get asked?" George asked.

"Yes." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"By who? Surely it's not that surprising?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. The latter grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see. Harry I think you should get ready now."

Harry nodded, realising what she was saying. It was almost six and he was meeting Marcus in an hour. "You are right." He could imagine the terror Marcus would put him through.

"It doesn't take two hours!" Ron declared.

Hermione was up as well.

"It is when you dress your boyfriend," Harry muttered taking off upstairs, leaving everyone badly curious.

Bill had helped design Harry's dress robes this year. He pulled the white box out of his trunk and went for a quick shower to freshen up. The cut of the robes was of the finest kind. They were blacker than black silk in slacks. They were cut boot-wise and snug around his hips and thighs but moving ability was rather impressive. The robe part was the most intriguing bit. While it had a black base, there was shiny silver mesh fabric underneath it and within the cuts of the sleeves and sides. The robe top clung against his slender form giving him a graceful feline look. The sleeves were a little looser and full and the silver mesh really brought out his eyes. The belt was cloth, black, and gray. The boots were a two-inch incline and they were muggle leather and zipped to his ankles. It felt like he was wearing water. He couldn't even wear boxers with these.

Even Harry knew he looked good once he stepped in front of the mirror. He took out the fang earring, replaced it with a silver coiled serpent, and rushed a brush through until it lay flat and shiny against his back.

Harry snuck out of the tower and headed for his and Marcus' classroom. He eased it open and closed it again.

Marcus was sitting on the table half dressed. He was glaring at the top part of his robes. He had no shirt on and Harry couldn't help but marvel at his body. There might not be very much perfect on him, but his body was rather nice.

Harry laughed quietly when he slipped out from under the cloak. Marcus paused in his scowling and his face went completely still.

Harry smiled. "Well, you got part of it on," he said folding his cloak and placing it on a rack.

"Why are you going to the ball with me?" Marcus asked truthfully curious.

Pausing, in front of him, Harry reached over to take the robe part. "Because I want too."

"No, Harry that's not good enough," Marcus rebuked and brushed the back of his knuckles to Harry's cheek. "Why are you going with me? Why are you sleeping with me? Me?"

"I don't know what you mean." Harry stated unfolding the dark silver robe top. The trousers were pitch black like his own. "I want to go with you. I like you, Marcus."

"You're not supposed too!"

"Come on, let's get you dressed." Harry kissed the man he was considering his true boyfriend. How could he not? All this stuff he was doing… it just called for it. "As I said earlier I am not getting yelled at by McGonagall because my boyfriend went in normal robes."

Marcus stared straight ahead at him without an expression, he allowed Harry to dress him and adjust his robes. "I'm your boyfriend?"

"Well," Harry began adjusting the collar. "I kiss you every day… you claimed me, right?"

Marcus smirked. "Yes, I don't understand though."

"What don't you understand?" Stepping back, he pulled Marcus to his feet. "Wow, you look gorgeous!"

Scoffing, Marcus crossed his arms and stared at Harry. "That is a lie."

"No it's not," Harry proclaimed as Marcus stepped into the new shoes. "You really - wow - you dress up good."

"I don't like it." He curled his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. "You're wearing the earring." He said touching it.

"Of course I did. I love it, thank you." He placed a few kisses on Marcus' mouth before reaching out for the brush and spray bottle. "Sit…" He hummed in his mouth.

Harry made the top of Marcus' hair messy, since there was a lot there to work with unlike the sides.

Marcus kept playing with Harry's robes, he'd flick against the belt or tug on the sleeve. When he was done, he was placed on Marcus' knee. Harry kissed him on the cheek as the Slytherin held him tightly.

Harry wondered at these times what the Slytherin was thinking. They had a few moments and he couldn't help but rest himself against the man, touching Marcus' cheek and jaw.

"I don't really understand how you can want me," Marcus admitted, his voice was raw and husky in his ear. It was serious.

"Why not? I mean I know the circumstances are a little odd," Harry began trying to get into Marcus' mind. He wanted to know what he was thinking and why he was thinking it. "I'd never even kissed another person…" Marcus clutched him tighter. "But, you kind of took away my panic."

"I was coming back from a detention with Filch," Marcus explained. "I followed you when I saw you. Your eyes made me want to kiss you - take you." Harry blushed, shifted, and buried his face into Marcus' neck. "I thought personally you'd kick me - or hex me."

Harry giggled. "But I didn't! I admit I was a little delirious the night before… you know between Rita Skeeter's ridiculous prying, Ron's idiocy, and everyone else thinking I put my name in the goblet. It was like everyone was out to get me and I couldn't breath! I felt like I was smothering."

This was perhaps the first time the two of them ever had a serious conversation. A conversation in which Marcus offered something back. It occurred to Harry that he knew nothing about his boyfriend. His _first_ boyfriend.

"You don't regret it?"

"No."

"Why? I wasn't exactly kind to you before," Marcus reminded.

Harry shrugged. "You were there at the right moment I suppose? You were gentle."

"I wasn't set out to hurt you," Marcus scowled. "I wanted you, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yes and that made all the difference, Marcus." Harry tapped him on the nose and kissed his cheek. "Also, when you didn't start bragging or teasing me the next day."

"Never crossed my mind," Marcus hissed stroking Harry's soft black hair.

"Yes, but at the time, Marcus I didn't know that."

"I'm not exactly easy to put up with."

Harry giggled at this. "No, you're not," he agreed. "You're a pain in my arse." Marcus laughed darkly at Harry's admittance. "But you're worth it."

"No, I'm not," he said harshly.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked frowning at him. "_I_ think you are."

"Because I am not, Harry," Marcus growled out. "You know very well I am not worth it. I am not worth your-"

Harry placed his small hand over Marcus' mouth. "Ssh, stop it Marcus!" He admonished. "I don't like it when you down yourself like that. I like you, Marcus. I want you… you are worth it to me. Okay?" Marcus' mysterious black eyes stared at him; Harry could see the confusion. "Be the cunning Slytherin I know you are. You know I want you; I'm here in your lap. I don't want to be anywhere else."

He let go of Marcus' mouth and caressed his cheek. The Slytherin said nothing and instead claimed Harry's mouth with a deep penetrating kiss.

Harry's tongue flicked across Marcus' bottom lip. The kiss was becoming heavier, until regrettably Harry pulled back.

"I think we better go," Harry said quietly against his lover's lips.

"Are you ready for this?" Marcus asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes."

"It won't be pretty."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't really care. Frankly, it's none of their business who I'm with." He wrapped his arms around Marcus' neck and squeezed. "We'll deal." Casting tempus, Harry winced. Five minutes till. He kissed Marcus once again, but this time instead of it being sexual, it was reassuring.

"No one will change my mind. I'm stubborn, Marcus. Calm your fears."

Marcus grunted and kissed him again before shaking his head visibly as if he were trying to wipe something from his mind.

The halls were completely and utterly deserted. Harry had his arm linked with Marcus' as they ventured down the winding staircases. There was a whole lot of commotion as they slowly approached. Everyone was already in the Great Hall except for the Champions. Harry saw each of them lined up. Cedric and Cho, Fleur and Roger Davies, and then Hermione and Viktor.

"Where is Mr. Potter?!" Professor McGonagall practically shrieked. She was looking panicked, her eyes wide.

Hermione saw them before anyone else and squeaked. "Wonderful! You guys look perfect." She clapped causing the Deputy Headmistress to whirl around with everyone.

Cho Chang and Roger Davies' mouths dropped open when Harry approached with Marcus Flint.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Roger hissed in shock.

Cedric frowned and watched them approach, his eyes first went to Marcus Flint, and they widened at the change in appearance, but when they locked on Harry, they remained there.

Personally, Harry thought they really looked good together. Marcus' wardrobe complimented Harry's, which was what he had been going for.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall gasped, when her eyes fell on the seventh year Slytherin.

"That's me," Harry said cheekily.

"And your date?" She looked as though she were gulping.

Cho was scandalised, looking from one to the other, while Fleur huffed.

"He's my boyfriend, Professor," Harry explained gripping Marcus close. "Where do you want us?"

Her composure was completely lost. She was at a loss.

"Behind us, Harry!" Hermione giggled from her place. Her robes were a spectacular periwinkle blue with her hair falling straight.

"You look gorgeous, Mione!" Harry said reaching over to hug her.

She laughed, "Thanks Harry," she said blushing.

"Viktor."

"Harry, it's nice to see you again." He nodded to Marcus who inclined his head once.

"Likewise! Marcus, this is Viktor Krum, Viktor this is my boyfriend Marcus Flint, he's the Captain of Slytherin team."

"It's nice to meet you," Viktor said earnestly and shook the towering teen's hand.

"Same, I saw your game, you were fantastic," Marcus spoke with a little more enthusiasm.

Viktor smiled wryly. "Thank you, ve didn't vin of course-"

"No but you did your job. You got the snitch. Harry here kicks my team's arse every fucking time."

Harry giggled with a blush as Hermione blushed at Marcus' choice of language.

Viktor seemed very unbothered and chuckled. "Is that true? I vould love to play against you, Harry."

"Good god, I don't need to be embarrassed!" Harry choked out. "I wouldn't have a chance."

Professor McGonagall finished her assessment of the Champions, her eyes falling on Harry with concern before the double doors burst open revealing a beautiful threshold. For a brief second, Harry felt like royalty. Cedric and Cho led the way through as Ludo Bagman announced the Champion's arrival.

Those who spotted Hermione and Viktor first gasped in surprise.

_"Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum?!"_

_"Why her?!"_

"_Wow, I didn't know she was that gorgeous!"_

But when eyes fell on Harry and his date, the outcry began.

_"Is that the Slytherin Marcus Flint?"_

_"I think so, why is he with Harry Potter?"_

_"Why is Harry holding onto him?"_

_"This can't be real!" _

"_Harry chose him over me?"  
_

"_This has to be a joke!"_

_"Under a sort of spell?"_

_"Well look at Krum and Granger! That's weird too."_

Harry leaned in closer to Marcus, and followed Hermione and Viktor confidently up toward the staff table where they, the judges, and professors would be dining. The whispers and stares followed them across the entire beautifully decorated Great Hall. Some were a little ruder than Harry would have liked. Shock value was fine, but they were being plain stupid.

It was a rather large surprise when Harry saw Percy sitting there. "Percy?"

Hermione whipped around in shock when she saw the redhead.

"Harry," Percy said standing suddenly. "It's good to see you again." He held out his hand and Harry arched an eyebrow before taking it.

"Yeah, you too Percy, but ah, what are you doing here?"

Percy however didn't hear Harry's question and was gawking at the menacing Marcus Flint on his arm. "Harry - is that your date?"

"Of course I am you twit," Marcus growled out.

Harry laughed hesitantly. "Yes, Percy, he's also my boyfriend."

Blue eyes widened in horror at that. "I see…" He said uneasily. "So, why are you here?"

Percy then found his senses and puffed his chest up, making him look like a plucked bird. "I am standing in for Mr. Crouch."

"Why?" Harry asked taking his seat with Marcus. Viktor sat on Marcus' left and immediately engaged him in a conversation on Quidditch while Harry was left to the mercy of Percy's blabber about how Barty Crouch trusted him implicitly. He then heard about Percy being ill and how he was over-worked. He continued to prattle on much to his dismay.

Marcus gazed over when Harry slouched against him. He chuckled darkly when he heard Percy and Harry whimper slightly. "I had to open my mouth?" Harry murmured to him.

"Such a pretty mouth though," he teased making Harry laugh and slid his hand over Marcus' knee and up his thigh teasingly. He squeezed and got a flinch from the man. "What do you think-" He gasped when Harry's hand casually grazed across his trousers, perking him right up. "You didn't!" He ground out, getting a mischievous snicker from the raven-haired boy.

"I did, Marcus," he purred. His hand carelessly slid back onto his thigh and rested there much to the Slytherin's obvious amusement.

When Percy finally shut up, Harry took the time to gaze around the room. Ron was standing next to Parvati, his mouth open and he kept looking from Harry to Hermione with a strange sense of horror.

The twins were standing there wide-eyed next to their dates. They kept glancing at Marcus and then at Harry.

Harry noticed the Slytherins were watching them with speculation. Marcus completely ignored them the Gryffindor noticed. He could bet the Slytherins thought Marcus was going to do something malicious. Draco Malfoy had his mouth gaping open still, while Pansy was shrilling to him about something. He could see her mouth moving a mile a minute and at that moment, he felt sorry for the Malfoy Heir.

When Professor Dumbledore and the other Heads took their seats, the old man paused when he saw Harry with his partner. "Good evening, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said amiably.

"Professor!" Harry chirped gripping Marcus a bit tighter.

The Headmaster searched Harry's features and then glanced once at his partner. Harry sighed and shook his head quickly before focusing his attention on Marcus who was sneering at some of the gossip.

Harry began to make circular patterns on Marcus' thigh to distract him. He giggled quietly when Marcus leaned back in his seat, slouchy just slightly and then allowing his large hand to fall on top of Harry's.

"Enjoying that?" Marcus asked selfishly amused.

"Quite," Harry said impishly.

"You don't care?" Marcus asked.

"About?" Harry knew what he meant, but he wanted to be sure.

"The gossip?"

"I'm always being gossiped about Marcus. I could care less what they think of you," Harry said sharply. "It's what _I_ think that counts. If I cared about what they thought twenty four seven, I'd have left the second I walked through the doors when I was eleven."

Marcus inclined his head at that. "Whatever the Slytherins are thinking, it's not true," he said sharply.

Harry squeezed his thigh. "I know. Let them have their rumours and we will keep our secrets."

Chuckling, Marcus reached a hand over and pushed Harry's hair out of the way to reveal the silver serpent. He flicked it idly.

Professor Dumbledore started the feast. It was a pretty much order your own food type of deal. Harry laughed at this and asked for some grilled chicken and roasted veggies.

Harry ignored Ron's mutinous stare and the twins that attempted to capture his attention.

"So, Harry how did this happen?" Percy of all people asked him in the middle of his meal.

"Just did," Harry answered.

"He's a Slytherin though," Percy reminded.

Marcus scowled. "He knows that."

"A snake," Percy said coldly flinching at Marcus' glare.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm very aware of his house, Percy. Did you know in ancient times that snakes were used to determine whether one was good or evil?"

Percy choked at this and gaped. "That's not true."

Harry smirked. "It is, ask Hermione and anyway, so what if he's a snake? I'm rather fond of snakes, thank you very much. I _talk _to them!"

This made Percy pale and Marcus grin sinisterly. "I forgot about that talent," he said softly.

Percy stopped talking then and went back to his food in silence. Harry simply shook his head and turned to Marcus who was watching him. "Besides," he said quietly. "I'd be a hypocrite if I had something against your house, considering I was supposed to be one."

Marcus' mouth fell open at this, his composure lost. "You're serious?"

Harry nodded. "Not common knowledge mind you, it's Malfoy's fault why I fought with the hat." It was ten seconds later, when Harry reached over and closed his boyfriend's mouth.

Marcus straightened and shook his head quickly. "I don't believe it."

"What? You don't think Slytherin would enjoy having a Parselmouth in his house? Or how about a trouble maker who can get away with everything and anything?"

The seventh year pursed his lips together and thought about it. Harry wondered vaguely if his thought process was painful but decided not to ask. "You're right."

"Of course I am," Harry said cheekily. "Now let's finish and hope that we can get these dances out of the way."

"Hnn." Marcus frowned at the thought of dancing.

Harry simply giggled behind his goblet of pumpkin juice. He too shared Marcus' sentiments.

The last of the desserts vanished from the shiny gold platters. The lighting around the Great Hall began to dim and the open floor suddenly looked like liquid honey, magic swirled in the air as the band formulated and a call for all the Champions were made to take their places.

Harry and Marcus groaned at the same time before rising together. Ron hardly touched his food, which was a rarity for him. He kept taking turns glaring at Harry and Hermione. It was like he couldn't make up his mind, which was worse.

Harry and Hermione simply snickered at the thought before turning to their partners.

"Alright?"

"A little annoyed," Marcus grunted. "Their whispers carry."

"I know," Harry said with the same amount of annoyance.

"They are right you know," he said bitterly.

Harry frowned at Marcus. Where does all his self-depreciation come from? He didn't think Slytherins were like that. He stepped up into Marcus' personal space as the man took hold of his waist. "Look at me Marcus Owen."

Marcus blinked in surprise at being called by his middle name and obeyed. The violins started and Harry smirked. They danced together in a seamless motion. Marcus' feet followed Harry and it was a nearly perfect dance that didn't involve cursing. It was almost pleasant.

"Why do you think they're right, Marcus?" Harry breathed pushing up closer so that they could talk without being overheard.

"It's true," Marcus hissed in his ear.

Harry sighed. "Wish you wouldn't say that. It makes me sad, Marcus."

Marcus paused and then brushed his cheek against Harry. "I apologise."

"What they think matters little to me and it shouldn't matter to you!"

"Usually it doesn't."

"Then don't let it in this instance!"

The tune changed to another and it was then that people slowly began to filter out onto the dance floor. Harry and Marcus remained where they were. The slow dance moving them closer together until they were touching and Harry was holding onto Marcus' shoulder. Harry's chin couldn't even reach it, that's how short he was even with the slight incline of the boots. Harry kissed him on the neck not caring who was watching and who was whispering. This simple little act made Marcus hold tighter and Harry could feel the shift and pause in his steps.

"You really want me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, pulled back, and glared at Marcus before placing both hands on his cheeks and bringing him down to his level. "_Yesss,_" Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

Marcus couldn't understand the language itself, but he knew it was Harry's way of saying yes. Harry kissed him deeply right in the middle of the hall, in front of everyone.

_Careless talk_

_Through paper walls_

_We can't stop them_

_Only laugh at them_

_Spreading rumors_

_So far from true_

_Dragged up from the underworld_

_Just like some precious pearl _


	4. Meant to Live

Thank you Kamerreon for your editing!  
Music and names at the bottom.

4.)

_Fumbling his confidence_

_And wondering why the world has passed him by_

_Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments_

_And failed attempts to fly, fly_

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" Ron Weasley screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes were wide and bugged out, he was tomato red and Fred and George were hovering around him, intent on learning all they could about Harry's date.

They were in the common room; Harry had been surprised how wonderful the night went. They actually danced to several other songs before finally calling it quits. He hadn't expected the dance to be at all enjoyable, but Harry and Hermione did fabulous at outmaneuvering all those who tried to get close to ask the impossible question.

But now that it was over and after midnight, Ron couldn't keep his temper in check.

Hermione growled and was pulling the pins out of her hair. "Wake up the whole damn school, Ronald!"

"Harry! What are you thinking? What were you thinking?"

"You answered your own question little brother," Fred piped in.

"Yeah, dear Harry wasn't thinking. Marcus Flint?" George asked scandalised.

"Mate! If you wanted someone older why not ask us?" Fred asked. "Instead you go to some icky - freaky - not even Slytherin likes Slytherin!"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and continued to listen to their ranting. One right after another. Seamus came over, Lavender, each and every Gryffindor were hovering around him wanting to know what was going on.

Hermione's date was nothing compared to the hornet's nest he had stirred up.

"I am dating Marcus," he said as soon as he found an opening.

"No! Harry, you're not!" Ron rushed on. "You have to be under a spell, Fred, George?"

"Definitely a potion mate… that sounds more likely," Fred said.

"It could be a combination of both!" George mused.

"Harry?" Seamus looked over at him horrified. "I never imagined you with Flint of all people!"

Harry looked back at Hermione, whose hair finally came out of its barrette. "Oh, please, just because he's a Slytherin!"

"It's not just that. He's a nasty jack arse! Harry, you know his entire family is practically full of Death Eaters. They're worse than Malfoy."

"I don't want to want to hear it," Harry said shortly. "I'm not under a love spell, I am not under a love potion. I am acting of my own free will. I am dating Marcus Flint. You don't have to like it, but please, do me a favour and butt out of my personal life!" He stole out of the portrait before anyone else could call him back.

He had anticipated their interrogations. Hell, he was ready for them. But they angered him. Sure, Marcus wasn't the kindest person in the world that in itself was a given. He might not be the most appealing on the surface but for some reason… Harry found himself getting closer to the Slytherin and not because of sex. It had been on a whim that they bumped into each other and wound up in bed together.

But Harry wasn't going to regret it. Even if it ended tomorrow because of all the hype. Harry would not regret it. Why?

Because he knew that he made Marcus smile. The man hardly ever did such a thing. It was a rare case and if he did smile it was sinister and devious. Yes, he knew that as well. He knew that the Flints were probably deep in Dark Arts. But at the moment, Harry cared not.

He simply liked Marcus. He was not going to let anyone sway his opinion on the matter.

When he got to the abandoned classroom, he began to transfigure things. Hermione had taught him a lot of new stuff that he wouldn't be learning until the sixth and seventh year. After the dusting charms, he set up a sofa and then plopped down on it with a huff. He'd leave Hermione to sort them out.

XxX

Marcus snarled and shoved Draco Malfoy up against a wall, making him slam his back into it with a crash. "Don't you dare order me around you stupid kid!" His eyes were flashing with intense anger. "You have no business telling me what I can and can't do."

Draco was on the floor now in a heap, wheezing at the shove. Marcus' strength was not weak.

"A Half-Blood?"

"_Potter?_"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"This is none of your business!" Marcus barked. "If you know what's good for you, you'll fuck off and drop it."

"How did this happen?" Adrian Pucey asked, the friendliest one of the bunch.

"I'm not answering that," Marcus said shortly. "Just stay out of it."

"Are you serious about this?" Hugh Montague asked following Marcus up to the dorm.

Marcus Flint had not been pleased with the inquiries the moment they got out of the public eye of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, the little shit had the nerve to actually stalk up to him _demanding_ an explanation? The kid was hardly taller than Harry.

He scowled in irritation. "Yes, Hugh, I am serious," Marcus finally answered thrusting open his trunk for something a little more comfortable than the dressy get-up he had on.

Dress robes were not for him.

Adrian bolted the door shut from all others and leaned his back against it. Hugh had his arms crossed watching Marcus gently place a serpent snow globe to the side.

"Potter," Hugh attempted to wrap his mind around it. "Your parents are going to shit."

"I don't really give a fuck," Marcus hissed icily. "They can go to hell for all I care."

Adrian frowned. "What about next year when you graduate?"

Marcus shrugged. "_If_ I graduate."

"You're seriously not going to purposely fail this year?" Hugh asked incredulous.

"Why not?" Marcus retorted. "Beats dealing with _them_."

"Do you like Potter?"

"Would I have gone through this shit, if I didn't?" Marcus snapped out.

"You do look - different," Adrian admitted. "Is Potter serious about you? He's not pulling some practical joke?"

"No, he's not," Marcus said coming off his furious high.

"How long?" This came from Hugh.

"November."

"Wow that's why you wished him luck, I thought you were mocking him."

"No." He stuffed some clothes in a small bag and carefully picked up the snow globe. He cast an unbreakable charm over it before placing it inside.

"You heading out to see Potter?"

"Maybe."

"You've left a lot. I wondered where you had gone off too," Hugh mused and then scratched his head. "Mate, you are the talk of the entire school."

"I don't give a shit what the school thinks."

"Suppose not. Good luck with this, Marcus," Adrian said earnestly. "You're going to need it."

"If this lasts through the holidays with everyone knowing about you and Potter, I will be shocked. I can imagine how Potter's mudblood friends are taking it."

"She already knew." Marcus smirked and disappeared out of the room.

He found Harry with his shoes off and curled up on the extra large transfigured sofa. He was on his side with his eyes slightly closed. He was still fully clothed.

"Hi." Harry smiled and cracked open an eye when Marcus dropped his bag to the floor and crossed the room.

"How'd it go?" He sat down on the edge and wrapped an arm around Harry's small figure. He fingered the ends of the robe; he was itching to slip his fingers underneath.

"I told them you were mine and to butt out. I left them under the mercy of Hermione."

Marcus chuckled at this and leaned down to kiss Harry softly on the lips. "I told them to fuck off. Stupid Malfoy, thought he could demand an explanation out of me."

"Oh?" Harry asked interestedly.

"He met a wall."

Harry laughed lightly at this. "I guess the Slytherins thought it was a complete joke too huh?"

"Mhmm."

Harry shook his head and took Marcus' hand. "It's not a joke."

"I know."

The Gryffindor sat up and gripped Marcus' shoulders before swinging lithely into his lap straddling him completely. "Do you know Marcus?" Harry purred up against his mouth.

"Yes," Marcus responded automatically. He swallowed at the sultriness coming from his little lover.

"You better, because I would never ever play with a persons' emotions." Harry kissed him on the side of the mouth and then across his chin. "Not even my worst enemy."

Marcus didn't need to say anything to that. His thick fingers began to work at Harry's robes. He wanted him out of them and now. They shared sloppy and lazy wet kisses, Harry's body grinding teasingly up against Marcus making his reaction instant.

When Harry fell asleep that night on the oddly engorged sofa made into a bed, Marcus had a cast iron grip on him throughout the night. He was wearing one of the Slytherin's large t-shirts having not brought anything for himself after running out of Gryffindor.

Harry's sleep however wasn't very silent. He was restless, he kept seeing flashes of white and black robed images congregating in a graveyard, he saw a tall snake-like figure with the brightest red orbs for eyes, they were slit like a cat.

Harry moaned and twitched. (_"Ah, Harry Potter, at last we meet…")_

"Harry!" Marcus woke and gasped in shock as Harry thrashed and moaned.

"No, no!" Harry cried out in his sleep and then his eyes shot open, wide, and his chest rose in a deep breath of horror.

Marcus watched in surprise as Harry placed a hand to his burning scar.

"What happened?"

"Graveyard, Death Eaters…. Voldemort." Harry breathed out before collapsing against Marcus and falling back to sleep.

The concerned man frowned and adjusted the covers over his shivering lover, and drew him closer. He remained awake, eyes open and alert until he was sure Harry wouldn't wake again.

(o)

Harry was groggy the next morning. He frowned trying to recall the dream he had. It was weird but the most avid thing he knew was his scar hurt. He sat up; Marcus' limp arm dropped to his lap making the teen smile and brush his finger along the palm.

Marcus grunted making Harry smile a little. He couldn't help himself; he was getting just a little more attached to the big lug.

What was that dream last night? He thought placing his head in his hands. It was a graveyard, Death Eaters, and definitely Voldemort. His scar had burned to high heaven. It also left him feeling rather drained.

Was this something that would happen? It couldn't be happening now, he couldn't have his body… _right_?

Harry was almost positive he didn't. But if this were to come, when would it happen? He shook his head, only time would tell.

Gryffindor Tower was utterly silent when he entered. Everyone stared at him open mouthed. He didn't really care that he was wearing trousers from last night and Marcus' t-shirt with his other stuff bunched up in his arms. Harry rolled his eyes and headed up to his dormitory.

He found Hermione fast asleep on his bed and smiled before prodding her in the side. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty," he teased as she blinked open her eyes.

"Ooh, morning Harry!" She sat up and shook her rumpled curls.

Harry chuckled seeing her hair was an even worse bedroom mess than his could ever be. "How'd it go after I left?"

"Ron screamed for an hour, Fred and George insisted on capturing you and making sure you're not under a love potion or spell. Seamus and Dean think you've gone around the bend and well the rest of Gryffindor are in a little bit of horror."

"What did you tell Ron?"

"To shut up and mind his own business." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He told me that you are being charmed perhaps by Imperius and I told him that you could break Imperius - then he accused me of conspiring against your safety… and I slapped him very hard and no one dared to cross me again. Not even the twins."

"Good," Harry said throwing his stuff in the trunk and gathering some clothes. "I saw you and Viktor, you had fun?"

Hermione blushed and nodded briskly. "Viktor is a lot of fun. He's really sweet. He hates all the staring like you do. He's very shy actually."

Harry smiled. "I like him, he has good taste."

"He was really interested in you. He liked Marcus, though I'm not surprised, they act similar."

"Except Marcus is a little self-depreciating!" Harry said collapsing next to her. "I hate it too… it's like he hates himself."

Hermione frowned. "Aw… I mean he might not be the nicest to others and I know he's not. But he's not so bad. He seemed to get along well with Viktor and he didn't mind me."

"I think he likes you." Harry smirked. "You were the first person he mentioned when he started getting crabby about dancing. Why can't she dance with you?"

Hermione laughed. "I didn't think he liked muggleborns."

"I don't think he really cares," Harry admitted honestly. "I'm a Half-Blood."

"He seemed to enjoy dancing with you last night," Hermione said grinning. "It was like you two didn't give a damn about anyone. It was really cute."

Harry smiled. "I - kind of think that he needs me, Hermione. There's just something there… that's off about his entire life."

"Because of the way he talks about himself?"

Harry nodded. "I mean I had a bad childhood but I wonder sometimes…"

"Perhaps you'll find out and help him through it?"

"I'm willing, I better get a shower, I'm starved."

"Okay, I slept in your bed last night. I didn't hear the end of giggling girls in my dorm," Hermione said getting up and putting on her blue slippers.

Harry laughed. "Good luck on that!"

After a quick shower, Harry slipped into black jeans and a basic black turtleneck. He threw his hair back, the silver serpent still dangling in his ear.

"Harry!" Hermione chased him downstairs. Her hair was pinned back and he noticed a small twinge of blush on her cheeks.

"Mione!"

"Ready for the rumour mill?" She asked pleasantly.

"Very, shall we?" He held out his arm for her and she laughed and took it.

Harry hadn't seen Ron at all that morning; he suspected that the redhead was still brooding heavily over last night's events.

When they reached the Entrance Hall, they found Viktor leaning against a large square stone pillar.

"Mione, Harry." Viktor grinned and walked up to them.

"Hi Viktor," Hermione said blushing.

Harry grinned. "Breakfast with us?"

"I'd love too, that is if you don't mind?" He looked at Hermione who shook her head swiftly.

"Of course not."

"What about your boyfriend?" Viktor asked Harry as they entered the Great Hall.

"Marcus get up at nine? I don't think so," Harry mused and rolled his eyes when the whispers suddenly broke out.

It was like a dam; each and every student was waiting for them to enter before breaking it down and allowing the rumours to flow like water over decomposing logs.

Ron glared at Harry and Hermione as they took their seats near Neville.

"Morning guys," Neville said happily.

Harry smiled. "Neville, how was your night?"

"It wasn't bad," Neville admitted. "Though I could have used less cursing from Ginny."

"Why was she cursing?" Harry asked with a frown.

"You and Hermione." He rolled his eyes. "The rumours are ridiculous."

"Tell me about it," Hermione said when Viktor passed her the blackberries. "Thanks." She smiled. "What do you think, Neville?"

The dark blonde shrugged. "It's none of my business. I trust Harry. I don't understand but why should I? It's not my relationship."

Harry smiled fondly. "Thanks Neville."

"Harry? You're not really dating Flint are you?" Katie Bell asked from next to Ginny, whose cheeks were flaming red.

"Yes, I am," Harry said shortly. "What's it to you?"

She was stunned by his quick answer. "Weird, Harry… he's evil! He's crude!"

"-and I care what you think?" Harry retorted.

"You should, Harry! He's a bloody disgusting Slytherin. He's a Death Eater wanna-be and you know it!" Ron burst out, crossly.

Harry growled out. "Stay out of it Ron, you know absolutely nothing! Take your opinions and shove them up your arse."

"Ronald, you are so tactless," Hermione snapped. "Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? So what if he's a Slytherin?"

"He's a traitor!"

"Gryffindors are too," Harry shot getting gasps from his housemates.

"What?! How dare you -"

"Does the name Scabbers mean anything to you, Ron?" Harry demanded, causing the redhead to flush brighter than his hair.

Confusion, Fred and George stared at each other. "Scabbers? Ron's pet rat? What happened to him?"

Harry smirked. "Suddenly so quiet, huh, Ron? Who tried to save my life in my first year at school when my broom malfunctioned because of Quirrell?"

Again, he was silent.

"Also, it took Slytherin's very own talent to save your goddamn sister from being murdered!" Every Weasley at the table flinched. "Had it not been for me being able to speak to snakes no one would have ever found her. So, Ron, do try some tact before you open your mouth."

Half the hall heard Harry's demand, for they had all fallen silent to listen in. But he didn't care. What he was saying was the truth.

He turned back to Hermione and purposely ignored the rest of Gryffindor. He smiled. "So, Mione, what are you doing today? Viktor? Any plans?"

Harry and his friends were just coming out of the hall, when he came face to face with Marcus and his two friends on either side.

Marcus said not a word, grabbed the back of Harry's neck, and nearly pulled him off his feet for a harsh bruising erratic kiss. Harry could only do two things about this situation. One, was melt right into Marcus, body against body ignoring anyone who might have walked out or stopped in horror. Second, was to kiss back with just as much fervor if not more.

When he was released, Marcus gave Hermione and Viktor a respectful nod and swept passed them.

Harry stood there for a moment as Hermione prodded him in the back. "Walk."

Viktor chortled, his shoulders shaking and all. "That vas a very interesting display, 'Arry."

"Hm," Harry agreed and then burst out laughing when he saw Draco on one end and Ron on the other staring the exact same way, mouth gaping open like fishes and eyes wide.

"How is this happening?" Fred moaned out.

"Our little Harry corrupted by a snake!" George followed up with.

Viktor arched an eyebrow at the twin boys who continued to stare at Harry. "Vould you vant to fly around, 'Arry?" He asked.

Harry smiled. "I'd love too! Get Hermione in the air."

"Oh no…" Hermione whimpered. "I don't do flying…"

Viktor smirked. "She'll fly." She moaned out like a wounded cat when he said this. "See you in ten minutes."

(o)

Adrian and Hugh were watching Marcus who busied himself with his breakfast. All of Slytherin was staring as well as half the hall and Gryffindors.

"Talk about public display…" Hugh muttered gulping down pumpkin juice.

"Best get used to it," Marcus grunted neutrally.

Adrian shook his head but said nothing. Which was good on his part, for Marcus might have slapped him into his oatmeal.

Marcus was about to set out on a hunt for Harry, when he heard one of the little muggleborn Gryffindors gasp out. "Harry Potter is racing Viktor Krum!"

"Well, might as well see what's going on," Adrian mused. "This should be interesting."

Marcus wholeheartedly agreed and led the way outside along with half of the school.

He saw the curly haired muggleborn in the stands jumping up and down while watching Harry and Viktor weave in and out of the skies. Her humongous leather bound book was totally forgotten.

"Wow…" Adrian gasped. "Two Firebolts."

Marcus zoned in on Harry to see him grinning and cutting Viktor off before diving below the International Seeker.

"I may not like Potter-" Began Hugh. "But the little shit can fly."

Marcus ignored the insult turn compliment and stood next to Hermione with his arms crossed. He couldn't help but find that he really disliked Malfoy for making Harry go to Gryffindor House and not just because of his flying skills.

"Who would you say is faster?" One Ravenclaw asked aloud.

"Harry Potter," Cedric answered. "He's smaller. Krum has more experience but Harry's size gives him an advantage."

"Someone should release the snitch!"

"He's not that good," Draco Malfoy hissed spitefully.

Watching the two fly was like watching a game without the other parts of it. His eyes never left Harry's small figure. He was laughing out loud and his eyes were glittering. He'd swoop close to the large crowd, Viktor on his tail and then they would veer off out of sight circling around one of the many turrets before shooting back around in a wild corkscrew.

Marcus noticed that the Transfiguration Teacher was grinning way to widely for her face. It occurred to him in those few seconds that Harry was perhaps her favourite hands down. He always figured Hermione Granger was, but seeing her watch Harry closely, he changed his mind. He had never been a perceptive person simply because he didn't give a damn.

But Harry… for some reason he did give a damn. He knew why, he cared but he didn't know why Harry cared back.

Marcus didn't understand it one single bit. Harry should have left and pretended it never happened. He should have been disgusted and freaked out. But no, he did not.

Why? Marcus knew that all the rumours were true. He wasn't a good-looking guy. Hell, his personality was worse than Snape on a good day. Why would Harry want him? He was nothing… he would most probably never amount to anything, especially if his family had anything to say about it.

It was then that Marcus couldn't take standing around with all the admirers. He stalked off quickly.

Dreaming about Providence

And whether mice or men have second tries

Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open

Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

* * *

Music and Names

Mr. Brightside - The Killers

Change Your Mind - The Killers

Our Lips Are Sealed - (mumbles something incoherently) (I just like the words!) Hilary Duff

Mean to Live - Switchfoot


	5. Losing My Religion

Thank you Kamerreon for editing!

5.)

_Oh, life is bigger_

_It's bigger than you_

_And you are not me_

_The lengths that I will go to_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_I set it up_

The new year came with a lot of hype. Harry frowned deeply, his back was against Marcus' bare chest, and he was staring at the Daily Prophet in disgust. Marcus' fingers were gliding across Harry's neck and shoulder, sliding down his arm to his wrist before going back up again.

"This is bull shit," Harry scowled and showed Marcus the page.

He took it. "She's a bitch."

"No kidding! Of all the people - Hagrid? What did he ever do to her?"

"She doesn't need a reason," Marcus said handing the paper back.

"So what if he's half-giant? I could careless what his blood is," Harry ranted. "He was the first friend I ever had and a damn good one at that. He bought me Hedwig for my birthday, which coincidentally was my first birthday gift."

Marcus frowned. "You never received a birthday gift?"

Harry laughed sourly. "The Dursleys? They're muggles Marcus, they _hate me_."

"Why are you living there then?"

"I have no other family, well I have a godfather but he's on the run."

Marcus pressed his nose into Harry's hair and breathed in. "I knew about Black before you told me."

Harry kind of figured. "Malfoy knew before I knew. It's not true though. He was never a Voldemort supporter. It was Pettigrew the entire time and I let him live."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"Confronted him last year, Remus Lupin and Sirius wanted to kill him…"

"Professor Lupin? The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Mhmm, best friends in school them and my dad."

"Oh, you stopped them?"

Harry nodded. "Stupid, right?"

Marcus didn't know how to answer that. He could say no or yes. Either one was a truth in itself. "What do you think?"

"I wanted Sirius to be free. With Pettigrew's body, they'd never know it. Yet, I wonder somehow if it was more good than bad… because he escaped. He's with Voldemort right now."

Marcus eyes widened and he clutched Harry. "What?!"

Harry gazed back to see that his boyfriend had paled considerably. "Wormtail escaped and rushed to Voldemort's side. He's not back - not yet anyway. He's not exactly human yet. I can't explain what he is…"

"You've had dreams."

"Mhmm." Harry nodded.

"You wake up in fits."

"Scar hurts."

Marcus brushed the fringe off of Harry's forehead and gazed at it. "Do you think he will return?" The man's voice was strained terribly.

Harry sighed. "It's inevitable."

Marcus cursed and brushed a hand over his face. "That's not good."

"No, I daresay it isn't."

"You know my family is worse than Malfoy's." Marcus muttered darkly.

"I kind of gathered that," Harry said. "Will you be forced into it?"

"Probably."

"Will you?"

Marcus shrugged. "Depends on my survival, Harry," he grunted.

"Being with me doesn't ensure that," Harry whispered.

The Slytherin wrapped his arms around Harry and squeezed tightly. "Does it bother you? That I may be a Death Eater?"

"Yes," Harry admitted wincing at the tightness in the hold. "You shouldn't have to bow to anyone, Marcus."

Marcus laughed darkly. "My family worships the ground he walks on. My mother fantasizes about fucking him-" He hissed. Harry flinched. "My father doesn't give a shit - he loves endless rounds of muggle torture and obliteration."

Harry was very still, a streak of fear and confusion in his eyes. "-and you?" He dared to ask.

"They can go to hell," Marcus growled out into Harry's ear.

A shiver crawled up his spine at Marcus' words. He bit down on Harry's neck, making him whimper and naturally loll his head to the side granting Marcus access.

The bite marks were a little obvious by morning. Hermione was snickering at him in her oatmeal as he poured over his Transfiguration essay. He'd nicked Hermione's notes and was just finishing it.

"You have love bites," she teased with amusement. Viktor was sitting opposite and grinning into his bacon.

"Mhmm, are yours hidden?" Harry countered making her choke and Viktor stare owlishly.

Neville who was next to Harry was blushing furiously and shook his head. "The conversations you lot hold these days."

Harry winked at Neville. "Shock value is always nice."

"Isn't it?" Hermione regained herself. "And anyway if I did have bite marks…"

"You'd tell me in full detail," Harry said tauntingly and flicked his eyes to Viktor whose cheeks had grown a rather attractive shade of red.

Hermione moaned out and then nodded pathetically, while Viktor shook his head with amusement. "Maybe later," he mumbled going back to his breakfast.

"Harry, what are we going to do about Hagrid?" She then asked changing the subject.

Harry sighed. "I don't know, we can try his hut tonight."

"Break down the door if he doesn't answer," Hermione mumbled. "I can't believe that wench!"

"I can," Viktor put in. "She was always nasty, hovering around the World Cup like some bug."

Harry received a letter each from Sirius, Bill, and Remus. Each one different. Ron was still not speaking to either him or Hermione but what could he do? Drop his relationship simply because Ron didn't like it? Hermione stop being with Viktor because he was jealous? That was stupid. Viktor was a nice guy. For one, fame didn't go to his head; he seemed to treat Hermione with complete and utter respect and another, Harry liked him. He was friendly and shy.

"Alright, Mr. Potter enough with my notes," she teased snagging them back.

Harry stuck out his tongue and rolled up his essay. "Thank m'lady," he said back. "Won't be late again."

"Yeah right." Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I let you get away with it because of the tournament."

Harry beamed. "Knew I loved ya for a reason!" He said kissing her cheek and getting up at the same time as everyone else.

"Oh, yes for my super note taking!"

Viktor grinned at the byplay.

"That and much more, Miss Granger. I promise you that while your note taking is wickedly perfect there are other reasons why I do!" He bowed mockingly and set off out the door as Neville burst into laughter from the display.

"There had better be or my shoe's going to go up your-" She trailed off leaving both Harry and Viktor to laugh.

"That would hurt today…" Harry mumbled rubbing his backside at the thought.

Viktor snorted. "Have a good day in class." He kissed Hermione's cheek and clapped Harry's shoulder before leaving with some of his fellow Durmstrang students.

"Ulgh, can't you lot get a room?" Ron sneered.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Would you stop being a stupid little prat for once, Ronald? Why do you have a problem with our relationships? It doesn't visibly affect you in any sort of way. Just before the ball, you were ranting and raving about Viktor Krum wanting to kiss his feet and get his autograph! And Harry's relationship is none of your business. You don't have to like anyone Harry is seeing just as he doesn't have to like anyone you would be seeing. Yet here you are, believing you're the center of the bloody universe, well Ronald Weasley you're not and tonight you get your lazy arse down to Hagrid's hut with us or I will beat it red!"

Harry chuckled as the congregation gathered to hear Ron being chewed out by Hermione. It was a sight worth a thousand words.

After classes, Harry ran into Marcus and gave him a kiss. "Where are you headed?"

Adrian and Hugh were standing around trying not to pay attention; it was awkward for them.

"Beat down Hagrid's door, no idea how long I'll be."

Marcus kissed him again and bit his lower lip.

Ron was cringing and rushing away, Harry laughed in Marcus' mouth when Hermione knocked Ron to the floor and smacked him in the arse with her textbook.

Marcus scowled at him but it wasn't meant to be mean, he gazed over to see Hermione beating up Ron with a book.

"Stupid, immature prat!"

Even the Slytherins were laughing.

"Ow, Hermione! Stop it with the books…"

"Maybe you'll get some sense knocked into you!"

"Oomph, ow! Yeouchhh!"

Harry was doubling over with giggles, hanging onto Marcus for support while watching the scene. Even Viktor who had come in from the Durmstrang Ship found himself laughing hard at his girlfriend.

"Never anger that girl," Harry warned looking over his shoulder at Viktor.

"I can see that…"

Even Draco was found staring at the scene with a mixture of amusement instead of his usual aristocratic sneers. "How eloquent."

The twins found them and then cringed when they saw Harry in Marcus' arms.

"Weird! Ron beaten by books and Harry and a Slytherin…" Fred muttered shaking his head.

"Never thought I'd see the day-"

"When Harry rebelled against society," he finished for his brother.

"HERMIONE!" Harry called, making her look up. He then pointed to Fred and George. "Them next."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and the boys looked at one another.

"Uh oh," they said in unison.

"I think we should run, Fred."

"I think so too, George."

"RUN!" They shouted at the same time and rushed off, knocking poor Dean and Ginny over leaving Hermione to blink and shrug.

"I'll wait till they come back."

"Very Slytherin," Marcus purred huskily into Harry's ear.

"What's better than to sick a woman on a bunch of boys?" Harry mused and kissed Marcus again. "See you tonight?"

"As always."

Harry rushed off to Hermione and looked down at Ron who was covering himself. "Hurry and change your stuff! We have a friend to pull out of his hut."

Ron whimpered but nodded before scrambling up and running away before Hermione could lay any more punishment out on him.

"That felt good," Hermione confessed. "I want to do it again."

"Wait till you find the twins."

She grinned evilly. "Double."

(o)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were once again in Hagrid's hut. Hermione fixed them tea and after a long conversation that involved some revelations about Hagrid's mother and father, they had him all cheered up.

Professor Dumbledore stopped by and Harry moved down and sat close by.

Ron had his head bowed but he wasn't saying much even though he did nod vigorously when Hermione and Harry insisted that they missed him in classes and didn't care that he had giant blood in him.

"Really, Hagrid though look at what I have in my blood. The Dursleys," he reminded. "That's worse than giant blood."

Hagrid chortled at this and Dumbledore smiled brightly. "See Hagrid? You can't judge a person by their blood."

Ron sighed heavily when this was said and buried his face into his hands. "Are you sure Flint isn't a Death Eater?"

Harry scowled. "No, he's not."

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow at this.

"Flint? Marcus Flint?" Hagrid frowned. "What's he got ter do with yeh, Harry?"

"I'm dating him."

Hagrid looked shocked. "Are yeh really?"

Harry sighed. "Is it that big of a surprise?"

"Well, yeah, Harry." Ron swished his tea around in his cup. "I mean, for years he's been nothing but nasty to everyone. His own house doesn't even like him. He's not even - good looking."

"He is so," Harry argued. "Marcus is cute." Perhaps before all this started, he wouldn't believe his own words but now that he was with the man. Harry saw something. What could he do about it? Sure, he was no god on legs. But what did looks matter if you cared about someone?

Ron wrinkled his nose. "How?"

Hagrid was shocked. "I never thought yeh go fer someone like that."

Dumbledore smiled. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. While I was concerned at first, I must admit that Mr. Flint is doing rather well in his studies nowadays. His grades have improved."

"And he's late a whole lot less," Harry added.

Chuckling, Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder. "It's not the house that makes the person, am I right, Harry?"

Harry nodded. Ron looked confused and troubled, while Hermione smiled.

Before Dumbledore left, Harry jumped up. "Professor? Can I talk to you for a few moments?"

"Why of course, Harry. Walk with me back to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded and bid everyone goodnight and hugged Hagrid. "I expect to see you Monday!" He chastised getting a sniff from the half-giant.

"Thank yeh Harry and please, win the Tri Wizard Tournament. Show 'em all that yeh don't have to be pure of blood!"

Harry's heart pumped hard at Hagrid's words. "I'll do my best." He winked and walked out with the Headmaster.

Harry and Dumbledore headed off toward the castle in the late eve, the sky was darkening a strange purple. "Professor, I had an odd dream."

"Similar to summer?"

Harry blinked and gazed over at the old man. "How did you-?"

"You're not the only one who has contact with Snuffles."

Harry chuckled at the nickname. "Yeah, true. But this one. I don't think was the present, more like the future. Death Eaters, a graveyard, and Voldemort. That's all I see, I wake up to my scar hurting. I know this isn't a simple dream and I know that everything is connected."

Dumbledore smiled grimly and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well Harry, you are right they are connected, you are not obtuse in your findings. As for your dream, I believe we'd need more information to understand where it's going."

"I know its flashes, things turn white, and another image appears before it goes again. But I always hear that whisper… Voldemort's voice. It's bone chilling and it calls out to me."

Dumbledore's expression changed when they entered the school building and the torchlight flashed over him. "Harry, I want you to do me a favour. Every time you have a dream, document it and when you think you've compiled enough, come see me and we'll work through this together, alright?"

Harry smiled at that. It reminded him of Dream Journals with Professor Trelawney but it was different in a way because Dumbledore wanted to help. "Thanks Professor."

Dumbledore squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Go on, I believe a friend of yours is waiting."

Gaping, Harry's cheeks flooded with colour as Dumbledore dropped his hand and whistled before fishing in his pockets and pulling out some lemon drops. He handed them to Harry. "A lemon drop a day, keeps the bad dreams away." Harry choked with laughter when the Headmaster walked off, humming a tune.

He popped one in his mouth and found Marcus to Harry's utter surprise, reading. That was a first.

"Has the world frozen over?"

Marcus scoffed. "Haha, I know how to read."

Harry smiled and pressed up against his bare side. The man really had a thing against shirts. It was always off when they were here. No matter what. He squeezed Marcus' shoulder and placed a lemon drop to his lips.

Marcus blinked and opened his mouth for it. "Where did these come from?"

"Dumbledore, he says a lemon drop a day keeps the bad dreams away."

The Slytherin choked on his lemon drop and stared up at Harry. "Really?"

"He was at Hagrid's hut doing the same thing we were doing. I walked with him back to Hogwarts, told him of my dreams. He told me to document them."

"Good idea."

"Some of them though I can't remember."

Marcus closed the book, slid it aside, and pulled Harry down on top of him. "I can try and help."

Harry sucked at his piece of candy and contemplated.

Saturday morning, Harry and Hermione finished their breakfasts. Viktor joined them and Ron was unusually silent that morning. He wasn't even eating; mostly just prodding his food with his fork while Seamus nudged him repeatedly.

Harry and Hermione showed Viktor around the small village of Hogsmeade. To Harry it reminded him of muggle Christmas cards. The little buildings looked like gingerbread houses and the white caps on top of the triangle like roofs were icing.

It was a beautiful display.

Harry, feeling like a third wheel, hugged Hermione and stated he was off for a while.

"But Harry! You don't have to leave, not by yourself," she squeaked gripping his forearm.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when Marcus brushed up beside of him.

"He's not alone."

Harry grinned and kissed Marcus. "Hi you."

Hermione smiled. "Great!" She clobbered Harry with a quick hug before setting off with Viktor and leaving Harry with his boyfriend.

"Are you cold?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope." He hugged the man around the neck and asked where he wanted to go.

"I don't really care." He scowled when an older man walked by and his gaze paused on Harry's frame. Marcus narrowed his eyes and clenched him a little tighter.

"Come on, Marcus, let's go try some disgusting candy."

"Fun."

"You can be my tester."

"Not so fun."

"For me it will be."

"Yes, you can laugh at me."

Harry reached up and kissed his jaw. "And you can punish me later."

Marcus grinned sinisterly at this. "I can."

The good thing about Marcus Flint was that he was a buffer for anyone who wanted to come up to them and bother Harry. The stares were still there and most people were wild-eyed and murmuring to their neighbours. Harry wondered when their life would stop being part of the rumour mill.

Harry picked up a black sweet with pink dots on it. Marcus stared at it dubiously. He'd already tried over twelve different kinds of new candy. Half of them more disgusting than one could imagine.

"Argh that just looks terrible."

Harry pouted at him and placed it to his lips. Regretfully, Marcus opened and took it, before chewing it up and flinching at the sudden taste. "Ulgh."

"What is it?" Harry asked, eyes shining and his smile was unearthly wide.

"It tastes like - a sickly sweet cherry syrup mixed with spicy black licorice."

"Spicy, huh?"

Marcus nodded and swallowed. "My tongue is numb."

"Poor baby, we'll have to put the feeling back in it."

Marcus squeezed Harry until he made a squeaking sound. "I am counting on it," he hissed roughly into the boy's ear.

Harry kissed him on the lips with his mouth closed. He didn't want to taste the candy combination.

Marcus scoffed realising what Harry was doing.

"Eat something strawberry!" He taunted nudging Marcus playfully.

"Tease," he snapped his teeth against Harry's soft cheek.

"Someone has to be."

Harry and Hermione met up with their beau's in tow at the Three Broomsticks. It was crowded with people, nearly all of them from Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had a time shaking the snow out of their hair when they stepped in.

The four of them ignored the eyes as they found seats in the very back.

"I think Harry you really should pursue Quidditch as a profession," Viktor said when he and Marcus returned.

"Think so? But all that attention…"

Hermione smiled. "But Harry you get attention anyway."

"You're talented and not because of your name." Viktor looked at him sharply. "They vill know that, Harry. You vill succeed. You're only fourteen and you can out fly me."

"Only because I'm smaller," Harry attempted to buffer, getting a scoff from Marcus.

"You're too damn modest, Harry. You are the best in the bloody school." He scowled. "They made an exception for you in first year."

"Professor McGonagall was so impressed, she bought him a Nimbus 2000!" Hermione reminded.

Marcus stared at her and then Harry in shock. "Did she?"

Harry blushed. "Well, yeah, before it went into the Whomping Willow."

"Whomping Willow?" Viktor asked confused.

"An angry tree," Harry said in memory.

"McGonagall has always had a soft spot for Harry." Hermione beamed as Harry glared playfully at her. "What, she has!"

Harry stuck his tongue out at her and nudged Marcus. "M'going to get another drink."

"I can get it." Marcus grunted and flicked his own drink, which was an alcohol mixed with butterbeer. Viktor had the same thing.

"I have it, maybe it'll hush you up by the time I get back." Harry kissed him briskly before rushing off through the throngs of Hogwarts' students.

He reached the bar and pressed his arms against it. "Madame Rosmerta!"

"Hi ya Harry, you having fun?" The curly redhead asked, light brown eyes dazzling underneath her fringe.

"Loads!"

"What are you having? Butterbeer?"

"Yup," he chirped.

"Give me a minute I have twelve orders of the same thing." She winked at him and rushed off into the back.

Harry slid up onto the stool, crossed his legs, and waited patiently. He felt sorry for her; she was the only one working and everyone was standing around waiting for their drinks.

Someone brushed up by Harry causing him to flinch and look over his shoulder just as a forearm placed itself in front of Harry on the bar; a towering figure was staring down at him.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen in this place…" The guy had short dusty brown hair, a light tan, and dark brown eyes. He was tall and thin and he looked to be somewhere in his twenties. He was nowhere near as tall as Marcus though.

Harry frowned at him. "That is a very lame line."

"Ah, come on, I saw you sitting here all alone. I'm Derek!" He held out his hand but Harry made no movement to shake it.

"I'm not alone and you don't need my name."

"That's true and it's all the same when you're face down in a pillow."

_Derek_ placed a hand on Harry's shoulder making the teen flinch and jump off the stool.

"That wasn't very nice." Harry scowled.

"Ah, come on gorgeous, give me a chance."

"I told you I wasn't alone."

"Oh yeah? Who is he? I'll tell him you're busy for you."

Harry shot the creep a mutinous glare. "How many times do I have to say no?"

"Until you say yes." He smirked. "Come on, young one give me a chance. I'll give you the night of your life… I promise. I'll be gentle the first time."

"Ew!" Harry turned to go and forget all about his butterbeer, he didn't need it that bad, but the man stopped him by placing a hand right on his waist.

"Now, now…"

"Get off me!" He hissed out loud enough for a few people to peer over at a struggling Harry Potter. It was then that a shadow crawled over them and his harasser was grabbed by the back of the neck.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Marcus Flint snarled acidly, yanking the pretty boy back so that they were face to face.

"None of your business!" Derek spat back.

"I think it is when you touch what is mine."

He laughed out loud. "Yours? Yours? Bull shit!" He mocked. "You? With him? Get real!"

Marcus' large hand wrapped cleanly around Derek's neck and he began to squeeze. There were gasps as everybody watched the man's face turn red. "Want to try me? I will snap you in half and leave you lying in a gutter no magic required."

"Marcus don't," Harry pleaded quietly. "I don't want you in trouble."

"Marcus man, let him go." Hugh stepped up, eyes wide.

Adrian was behind Harry, a hand landed on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Viktor and Hermione rushed over. The former was trying to talk Marcus out of doing more harm, while Hermione watched the scene while latching onto Harry's arm in worry.

The entire room watched and waited, including Rita Skeeter, who was grinning wildly with her pad and acid green quill going a mile a minute.

"Fine, Marcus, come on he's not worth it, please!"

During all of this, Marcus' grip was tightening; the anger in his eyes was like a bright red fire. Everyone watched, quite silent to see what would happen next. The man was turning blue and Marcus was looking like the epitome of lethal.

The entire room gasped, Harry jumped when Marcus slammed the guy to the floor, causing him to collapse from the lack of air.

"Fuck with me, I dare you." His arm went around Harry's small waist and before Madam Rosmerta could shriek about fights in her bar, the two of them left with several others on their heels.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered into Marcus' chest.

Marcus didn't respond for several moments. Adrian, Hugh, Viktor, and Hermione raced out to catch them.

"What happened?" Hugh demanded.

"Some guy was trying to touch me," Harry said shamefully. "I told him to go away but he didn't listen."

Adrian was shocked; he looked back over his shoulder.

Viktor handed Harry his cloak.

"Thank you," Harry murmured as Marcus let go so that he could put it on. He could tell his boyfriend was still seething. If looks could kill, Harry thought mildly.

"I insisted that I wasn't alone and he continued on, like he was god's gift to the fucking world," Harry scowled, surprising Hugh and Adrian with his words. "I got up to leave and he grabbed me."

Marcus growled out spitefully. "I should go back and kill him."

"No, no!" Harry insisted latching onto his boyfriend. "I don't need _another_ person I care about in Azkaban!"

Viktor, Hugh, and Adrian blinked at Harry's remark while Hermione laughed hesitantly.

"Besides, if you're in Azkaban who will stop others from coming onto Harry?" Hermione quipped.

"She's got a point," Adrian said and grimaced as he realised he'd agreed with a muggleborn.

Marcus grunted in acknowledgement. The others walked quietly by their side, lost in thought. Hermione was leading them away from the main strip. Harry reached into Marcus' cloak and began to rub his hard chest over the dark green jumper Harry had bought him for Christmas along with a little snow globe.

Harry had never had a boyfriend, so Christmas had been a very troublesome time for him and picking out a gift. He simply went with a Slytherin instinct and anyway the jumper was a turtleneck and it stretched across Marcus' chest and shoulders, which were perhaps his best _visible_ features.

"Hey…" Harry whispered against him.

Marcus frowned and looked down at him, while an arm curled around the boy's body drawing him closer into the warmth. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Harry nodded and slid his fingers underneath the jumper and grinned when he met bare flesh.

Marcus' lip twitched when soft thin tips began to circle around his belly button. "I'm fine, he was just irritating."

They were heading off the beaten path, Harry realised they were by the shrieking shack. Hermione was telling the Slytherins the truth behind it, same as Viktor.

It amused Harry to find Hugh and Adrian two die hard Slytherins listening raptly to a muggleborn of all people.

Harry pulled Marcus off to the side and out of their hearing range. The man followed along, his eyes never leaving Harry's form.

"Thank you," he finally said enjoying the touch of Marcus' flesh.

"For what? Taking back what was mine?" Marcus ground out. "He had no right."

"I know, I didn't like it. No one's ever done that before," he confessed. "It was kind of creepy. He just kept coming onto me with these stupid lines."

Marcus scowled some more and brushed a black beetle off Harry's shoulder before grabbing him by the back of the neck and crushing their lips together.

Harry moaned blissfully and moulded right into him. The kiss was harsher, more forceful, and needy but Harry wasn't going to argue with it and had Marcus not been holding onto him, he may have fallen backwards into the snow. "Mm, why don't - we go back and you can punish me for those sweets I made you eat?"

Marcus bit Harry's bottom lip as a hand slid down and squeezed him on the butt. "You do owe me," he said huskily.

"Mhmm… but I have one request," Harry grinned against Marcus' tongue and sucked on it lasciviously.

"What's that?" Marcus growled out, his erection pressing into Harry's. The more he sucked, kissed, and even spoke made Marcus' hormones go into overdrive.

"_Don't_ be gentle."

"Fine, I won't be." They were so wrapped up with one another that they had completely forgotten their little entourage just out of earshot.

(o)

It was Monday morning, another day of school. Harry shifted in Marcus' arms. One of the many times the younger teen didn't want to get up. His legs locked around the man on the transfigured sofa. But as he lay there on top of his boyfriend's chest, he realised, he had no choice but to get up for class.

He had Potions first thing and being late was not an option.

"I hate mornings," Marcus rumbled sleepily.

Harry kissed him on the line of his jaw. "I know you do. I have Snape again first period I can't be late."

Quickly, Harry threw on his Hogwart's robes, with Marcus lazily watching him before he finally got up too for the same thing.

The man cursed when his tie refused to fix, making Harry snicker and lean up on his tiptoes to fix it. Marcus simply watched him, his mysterious dark eyes all hazy with sleep.

"Good morning to you too, Marcus."

He got a grunt in reply.

Harry snickered some more. "You're so cute in the morning."

"Am not," he muttered sourly.

"I think so!"

Marcus didn't respond back to that and instead hooked his fingers into the boy's sides.

"Have your homework?"

"Mhmm…"

"Bag?"

Marcus nodded toward the bag next to the door.

"Good!"

Harry raced up to Gryffindor to wash his face and brush his teeth. Hermione was nowhere in sight and he figured she was in the Great Hall with Viktor.

He noticed a few long stares as he passed back through the common room. Harry frowned at them and wondered if his hair was out of place. It was back in a low ponytail.

"You poor thing!" Cooed some fifth year Gryffindor.

"What?" Harry muttered in confusion.

He met the Great Hall with gasping whispers and eyes. "What the fuck now?"

Hermione was already up, Viktor following before he even reached the table. "You might want to read this," she said sadly.

"Why would I want to read this rubbish?" He asked but stopped when he saw the headline.

**The Beast Destroys Our Beauty!**

_This writer has learned an alarming truth, and feels it is this writer's duty to share that truth with the world. Our very own Savior, Harry Potter, has been conned into a relationship with Slytherin 7th Year, Marcus Flint._

_Many of you will remember that our Savior was betrayed by his love, Hermione Granger, who was cheating on him with the famous seeker Viktor Krum! This writer can only assume that while Harry Potter was emotionally fragile from said betrayal, Mr. Flint took advantage of him._

_Our beloved Savior was in the Three Broomsticks yesterday, when a large rough man accosted him. Mr. Flint then proceeded to choke the man with one hand before threatening to kill him! If this is the way Marcus Flint acts in public, surely he is even more brutal and violent in private._

_This writer has learned from several sources that wish to remain anonymous that Mr. Flint keeps very close tabs on Mr. Potter. It is obvious that he possesses a controlling nature and likely abuses our Savior. _

_One of this writer's sources pointed out that no one knew they were dating for over a month and that the truth was only discovered when Mr. Flint made Mr. Potter attend the Yule Ball with him. The student also expressed concerns over the physical aspect of their relationship, stating that Mr. Flint likely forced himself on Mr. Potter and uses threats of violence to keep him in line._

Marcus Flint is the sole Heir of the Pureblood Flint Family; his parents were suspected Death Eaters in You-Know-Who's first reign. This writer cannot help but wonder if Mr. Flint's parents are making him court the Boy-Who-Lived with one of two outcomes in mind.

_First, they could be seeking revenge and will kill Mr. Potter after having destroyed his spirit. Or, they could be plotting to corrupt our Savior and turn him into the next Dark Lord!_

_What is Headmaster Dumbledore thinking? How can he allow this no doubt abusive and demeaning relationship to exist? Will our Savior continue to suffer through the actions of others?_

_This writer can only hope that Mr. Potter will be saved from the vile beast before he is destroyed._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Special Correspondent_

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight, I'm_

_Losing my religion_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try -_

_**REM - Losing My Religion**_

* * *

A/N: Thanks also goes to the lovely Kamerreon for writing the article for me, considering I SUCK at them.


	6. They Say

Thank you Kamerreon for the editing!

6.)

_I walked the line, the line I choose_

_I see the people in front of me_

_I climbed the wall, the wall of news_

_I watched them show the tragedy_

Harry stared at it with shock. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the print. How the fuck dare she?

"This is bull shit!" Harry snapped out loud.

"We know," Viktor said taking it with a grunt and then ripped it to pieces in front of the entire hall.

"Come on, breakfast," Hermione soothed taking him by the arm and leading him to the table.

He couldn't believe this. What did he do now? He felt sick to his stomach and shoved everything away Hermione tried to give him.

The entire hall were watching, "Merlin this is bull…" Harry said tiredly. "I can't believe this. Where the fuck does she get off with writing this shit?" He demanded.

"Harry?"

"Don't even start," Harry growled angrily. "If I hear so much as a whispered word about my boyfriend, I will kick your arse all over the goddamn place, do you understand me?" He glared at all the Gryffindors, who quickly nodded. "Everything in this goddamn thing is utter bullshit. Remember that!"

"What about the fight? We saw that!" Parvati squeaked and then shrunk at the mutinous glare she received from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Have you ever been grabbed and sexually harassed by a complete fucking stranger?" He demanded and when she shook her head, he snorted. "I didn't think so. So keep your gossiping mouth shut!"

"This can't be legal, what she wrote. All of it's a lie," Hermione growled.

"You two have never been in a relationship?" Lavender mocked.

Harry stared at her. "Are you really that fucking stupid?"

She flinched at his scorn. "That's not nice, it was only a question."

Pitiful! Harry thought in disgust. "Let me get something straight, to all you dimwitted morons who have yet to understand something about me. Listen close now! _I, Harry James Potter like cock!_"

Hermione coughed while Viktor burst out laughing, even the twins started laughing. The rest of the Gryffindors were completely flushed from Harry's words.

A couple third years were holding hands over the first years' ears, but Harry didn't much give a damn at the moment. They wouldn't shut up!

"Yeah, I like cock, love it even. So the next time you ask me if I was ever in a relationship with a female, remember those few simple words."

He turned away as Hermione poured him some pumpkin juice. "At least drink something, Harry."

He frowned and took it, before casting his eyes over toward the Slytherin table where half of them were gone. He groaned inwardly.

Hermione was grim-faced, though there was a rather bright spark in her eyes. Why it was there Harry had no idea.

He had come off a wonderful weekend high to this. He couldn't believe it. How could anyone think this of Marcus? Sure, he was a little more strong and forceful. He was aggressive but Harry liked it - in fact, he loved it. Marcus wasn't the run of the mill pretty boy. There was more to him and he wasn't a beast! Harry growled some more this time out loud.

"Hey Harry?"

The boy in question looked up at Neville. "Yeah?"

"I don't believe a word of it."

Harry smiled gently. "Thanks."

"This is illegal, you should do something about it."

"But what?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe Hermione has a few ideas?"

Hermione looked up. "I'm going to research some laws after school. See what I can cook up."

His worry however was not on the world as a whole but on Marcus. This was going to put a lot of pressure on him. He worried about how this would affect them. Sighing, he glared down into his pumpkin juice. Marcus already had low self-esteem.

That bitch had a lot to own up too.

(o)

Marcus scowled when Adrian whacked him in the head with the Daily Prophet.

"What the fuck do you want?" He grunted, having tried to go back to sleep before first period. Though sleeping by himself wasn't the same, he was loath to admit that he needed someone next to him. He was a goddamn Slytherin not a baby.

Though, Harry's heat _was_ nice. What did one do, eh? He couldn't believe Harry was motivating him to actually go to class. Who would have thought it?

"You might want to take a look at this." That same Daily Prophet that he was hit with fell in his lap.

Marcus scowled and sat up on the green sofa in the common room. "What the fuck do I have to read now?" When he opened it, however, he couldn't hide the inward flinch that made its way through him as he quickly skimmed over Rita Skeeter's article.

"Fuck!" He growled out in disbelief. He expected backlash, honestly, he knew being with Harry would get attention but he didn't expect it to be taken this far. But it wasn't the contents that bothered him so much as the black bold headline.

He continued to stare at that one headline. Knowing that despite the lies of the article that was the one truth. He threw it back at his friends and cursed.

"Your little boy had a fit in the Great Hall, in case you are wondering," Hugh told him.

"He was chewing out the Gryffindors," Adrian supplied.

"He is awful close to that muggleborn," Hugh hummed.

"They're best friends you idiot," Marcus snapped.

"Yes and if I heard correctly, Potter told one of the Gryffindors that he likes _cock_."

Marcus blinked in shock. Harry was never that blunt.

"I think he's spent too much time with you," Adrian mused. "He was kind of panicking though."

Marcus rubbed his face tiredly. It was much too early for this shit and if the article didn't piss him off enough then Draco Malfoy's mouth had to push him over the edge.

"Good job Marcus, putting that little toy of yours in his place. I wondered what the fuck you were doing with the little whore-"

No one had ever seen Marcus move so fast, last time Draco met a wall, this time, Draco met Marcus' fist straight to the mouth.

Hugh and Adrian grabbed Crabbe and Goyle, holding their meaty arms behind their backs.

"What the fuck was that, Malfoy?" Marcus barked as the blood spilled from the blonde's mouth. "I don't think I quite heard what you said. Perhaps you should repeat it…"

But he couldn't speak for several moments, gurgling on his blood, Draco struggled to stand, his eyes cross. He spat out at Marcus. "Traitor!"

He was punched again this time in the nose, making him fall again and more crimson fluid to spill.

Marcus gripped the little Malfoy Heir by the neck and pulled him close. "Don't you ever let me hear you say those words again. Do you really want to die?"

Draco hung his head, pain flickering through his eyes and across his face. He had blood everywhere.

"That is enough!" Severus Snape barked appearing in the common room.

Marcus snarled at Draco before releasing the pathetic little rat.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"It was Flint's fault!" Pansy shrieked in tears.

"Anyone but Parkinson, what happened?"

Adrian let go of one of Draco's lugs and handed their Head of House the prophet.

Snape sneered at it. "This is rubbish!" He threw it in the fire. "Stop fighting over it and get your act together. Mr. Malfoy! Get to the hospital wing. I don't want to hear another word about that blasted article. If I do I guarantee you will be serving detention with Filch."

Draco glared at Snape before being taken out of the common room.

"Mr. Flint, clean up and get to class. Don't you be late!" Snape snapped. "Don't give that bitch a reason to keep printing."

Snape left before Marcus could realise that he hadn't been infuriated with the article like he should have been. Hugh and Adrian noticed it.

The rest of Slytherin was waiting with baited breath, wondering what Marcus would do next. They had better be frightened. He'd give them a reason.

"Don't ever let me hear any of you talk about Harry Potter in that way again. I will kill you," he hissed dangerously. "I swear by my magic I will." He rushed from the room to the dorms to wash his bloodied hands.

(o)

Potions Class, Draco didn't show up till halfway through it. You could see stains of blood on both him and Pansy Parkinson.

"Wonder what happened to him?" Neville whispered to Harry, who was cutting up the slugs.

Harry shrugged, not really giving a damn. But he noticed Draco glaring at him. His mind had been going all day about what he was going to do about the article. Hermione kept insisting that she would figure it out. But Skeeter was the least of his worries.

It was Marcus. The man's self-depreciation could only get worse. Harry thought he had fixed those fears and now Skeeter comes along with a disgusting article of lies. How dare she call him a beast? That fucking bitch! He growled aloud unaware of the mixed emotions flickering across his features.

Harry had to do something. But what could he do?

By the time lunch rolled around, Harry waited outside the Entrance Hall. People that passed by sighed in sympathy for him, mostly the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs.

Cedric stopped in front of Harry making him groan outwardly. "It's a lie, Cedric!"

The blonde continued to stare at him. "Is it?"

Harry glared and placed his hands on his hips. "Cedric, it is a lie, a bald face lie. One, I am gay. Two, I made him go to the ball with me, and Three; he's never hurt me ever! Anything Rita Skeeter writes is pure fucking rubbish."

"I'll tell Hufflepuff that then."

"Good!" Harry snapped agitatedly. "I'm sick of the whispers. Tell them to fuck off while you're at it."

Cedric chuckled. "You've been around Slytherins for far too long little Harry," he teased before winking and leaving him alone in the hall.

Why is it that when he was angry they all pinpointed him as a Slytherin? Ron Weasley was angry all the time! He never gets pointed out as one. So why him? Harry knew he had Slytherin in him, not counting the fact that he slept with Marcus twenty-four seven. But all things considering, he wondered sometimes how true the sorting hat had been. If others who hardly knew him noticed as well.

Did he really belong in Gryffindor?

He smiled gently when strong arms curled around him. "Waiting on me?" Marcus growled in his ear.

The shiver slid up and then back down from head to toe. "Yes," Harry confessed quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," Marcus growled turning him around and kissing Harry deeply, until his feet were practically off the ground. Neither caring who or what was watching.

"I'm going to get her back for this," Harry breathed.

"For what? Telling the truth?" Marcus hissed in his ear.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "She lied!"

"Not the headline."

Harry growled out and slapped Marcus hard in the chest. A few people watched and gasped ready to see what Marcus would do. "Don't you ever say that!" He snapped horrified. "She's a fucking deranged liar, Marcus!"

"No," Marcus reached around, ripped the prophet out of a nearby Ravenclaw's hand, and then pointed to the front headline. "Everything is a lie but this."

Harry didn't even look at it. "_Incendio!_" The paper immediately went up in flames causing Marcus to drop it to the ground. "Lies!" He gripped Marcus by the chest part of his robes. "Follow me," he commanded sharply spinning on his heel and walking off, leaving Marcus to watch and those who didn't notice saw no expression.

But his two friends saw his eyes, the large Slytherin followed swiftly behind, sending the rumour mill back into their gossiping whispers.

Their little classroom still had the transfigured sofa. Harry crossed his arms when Marcus closed the door behind him.

"Don't you see it?" Marcus asked stepping up behind Harry and pulling the hairpiece out of his hair.

"See what?" Harry choked out feeling the tears fall as the negative feels ran rampant through him. His hair fell forward, curving gracefully around his heart-shaped face.

"See the truth?" Marcus reached around and hissed. "Don't cry!" He gasped out seeing the tears.

"I don't like it when you say things like that."

"Harry we both know, I'm pretty much disgusting looking-"

Harry screamed out in frustration, turned and hit Marcus repeatedly in the chest. "Liar!" He shouted frantically. "That's a lie! A goddamn lie!"

"I am a disgrace, Harry," Marcus said shortly. "I'm not saying that for pity, I'm telling the truth. Have you ever seen my parents? My little brothers? I was raised as the future Heir to my family. Do you know what I had to do? Do you know why I am so big? I am so strong? It's not because of Quidditch, Harry. You know why I'm this way?"

"What way?" Harry demanded. "You are you, Marcus!"

"I am an abomination! Jezabel and Seth Flint _fucked_ me over in more ways than one."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry snapped. "You are not an abomination. You - you are mine!"

"I know, but I can't help but think that this one headline is true. I am the beast Harry… I have destroyed you."

Harry once again growled out and stomped his feet childishly. Marcus snorted with amusement but Harry was far from amused. He was frustrated. More tears fell and his eyes began to turn puffy and red. "No, no don't do this," Marcus took a hold of him, making Harry moan into his chest. "Don't cry, I don't like it… makes me feel weird."

"Don't hurt my feelings then!"

"How did I do that?" Marcus asked scandalized.

"Talking bad about yourself. It's not the truth. It's a goddamn lie! You are gorgeous!"

Marcus rolled his eyes at this and held Harry tight. "Shhh, enough of this. I'm sorry I won't say anything more. Perhaps I could change something…" He trailed of leaving his words hanging, while holding onto Harry's small frame.

Harry sniffled and pressed his cheek against Marcus'. The Slytherin's head was bowed so that Harry didn't have to reach up on his toes. "Please stop! Do you - do you know how happy you've made me?" His lips were pressed against Marcus' ear; he trembled slightly in his arms. "I need you, Marcus. I need you to not say such foul things. I also need you to not change anything about you!"

"I'm not too rough?"

Harry moaned and bit against his ear, getting a dark chuckle from the eighteen-year-old. "No! I love it that you are strong; I love it when you are aggressive and hold me a little too tightly. I love it when you watch me…" Harry pulled back and cupped his cheeks. "Don't stop because of some fucked up paper. If I wanted someone gentle I'd get a fucking girl." The teen then made a face. "_Ew,_ that sounds gross."

"I'm sorry then. I won't change…" Marcus couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed at Harry's demand. He was still trying to understand why Harry wanted him… HIM. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Harry was too precious for him, was too good.

_Much_ too good.

Harry met up with Hermione for Care of Magical Creatures. She had two sandwiches and some pumpkin juice for him. He was unusually quiet as he broke off some pieces while walking between her and Neville.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hm?" Harry asked, nibbling the extra cheese and ham sandwich.

"I'm sorry mate."

"For?"

"For butting into your life, I don't much like Flint, but you seem to and I know you'd never let anyone hurt you."

"Damn bloody straight, Ron!" Harry said firmly.

"It's just hard you know?"

"No, I don't know. I didn't grow up with the prejudices you had. I'm also willing to forgive and forget about pathetic Quidditch rivalries. That means not a thing, honestly, Marcus never did anything to me in the first place."

Ron frowned and gave a nod of agreement. "I suppose."

"You can live with it or not," Hermione said suddenly. "You don't have to like him, it's not your life, Ronald Weasley. It's Harry's life. He's not going to live miserably simply because you don't like it."

"I know, I know!" He growled at her. "I already apologized! Isn't that enough?"

"For now," Hermione snapped. "What are you going to do when Harry sees Marcus next?"

"Nothing!" He gasped and shielded himself from her large leather bound textbook. "I'll be good," he stressed.

"You better or I'm shoving it up your-" she trailed off not needing to finish that as Neville and Harry laughed at her.

Ron's ears were pink and he nodded again obediently. "Of course Hermione," he mumbled embarrassedly.

Hagrid was happily beaming as he picked up the lesson on unicorns. This time he had baby ones that even the Slytherin's enjoyed.

Draco was glaring at Harry. "Stupid Potter, I swear you dropped him a Love Potion," he hissed standing right next to him.

"You're such a dim-wit," Harry said neutrally. "If you had any brains you definitely wouldn't have said that."

The blonde's cheeks and ears pinked. "What do you think you're getting at Potter? Dating a Slytherin?"

"That's none of your goddamn business. Since when did I have to go through you with an explanation? Who the hell are you to make demands of me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"What happened to you?"

"Why the questions?" Harry retorted.

"You're not the same! The real Harry Potter wouldn't date a Slytherin."

"I could careless what their houses happen to be. That matters very little. You know, I've come to realise that you and Ron Weasley are so very much alike."

Draco spluttered and then he crossed his arms and growled. "I - am NOTHING like that weasel."

"Oh, yes you are. You both have your stupid supercilious ideas of what people should and should not do, should and should not like. You have the exact same ideas. You both are twisted. One believes Gryffindors have nothing to do with Slytherins, another believes the opposite. You are so much alike it's a bloody ridiculous parallel. The only difference is you're just a little more stuck up. You, Draco Malfoy stay out of my relationship," Harry hissed coldly.

"And if I don't?"

"I will show you the damage _I_ can do, with my wand. I may be smaller than you but I can kick your arse all over this place. I don't need Marcus' strength. Just give me a reason." Harry's eyes never blinked as he stared sharply at Draco, who flinched under said gaze.

"Harry! Mr. Malfoy! Over here, get a look at the babies," Hagrid called cheerfully.

Hermione and Ron were looking back in concern, while Pansy was gawking at them.

"I'm warning you Draco, stay out of it." Those were his final words before joining the rest of the class.

(o)

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall after the final class that afternoon which was Herbology.

"Harry, would you mind accompanying me to my office for a chat?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, Professor." He handed his bag to Hermione and left with the Headmaster as people watched them.

He took the box of offered lemon drops as Marcus passed. "You too Mr. Flint," Dumbledore said smiling and winked at them.

Hugh and Adrian frowned, while Marcus gave a willing nod.

Harry opened the lemon drops. "Ever consider getting strawberry instead of lemon?"

Dumbledore looked intrigued. "Hmm, do they make them that way?"

"I don't know, do they?" Harry reciprocated, popping one in his mouth.

The Headmaster chuckled, as Harry slipped his hand into Marcus' and made him take one.

Marcus glared ruefully at Harry for his antics.

They got to the stone gargoyles. "Cockroach Cluster!"

"Ew!" Harry wrinkled his nose as Dumbledore grinned.

"Much better than Bertie Bott's Beans."

"Isn't Earwax your favourite?" Harry asked conversationally.

"It is," Dumbledore said amused.

Marcus' eyes widened when he entered the office for the first time. He gazed around.

"Welcome to my office, Mr. Flint."

Marcus only nodded, unsure of what to say. He tried not to flinch when a scarlet and gold phoenix flew up from a gold banister and landed on his lover's shoulder.

"Hi ya Fawkes," Harry said happily stroking his soft plumage.

"Fawkes is rather attached to Harry," Dumbledore said smiling. "I almost think he likes Harry more than me."

Harry stuck out his tongue and Marcus was rather surprised by the relationship between the two of them.

"Now, I know very well that everything Ms. Skeeter wrote is rubbish, I know she hurt you both with her acid lies." He walked around his desk.

It was then that he pulled out five keys. They looked like vault keys.

Harry and Marcus took a seat in front of the Headmaster's desk. Fawkes remained on Harry's shoulder, giving him warmth and comfort.

"I was waiting until your sixteenth birthday, but it seems that your maturity level has caused me to hand them over now."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"I trust that whatever is spoken within this room remains here?" His eyes fell on Marcus who inclined his head.

"Yes sir," Marcus said recognising the keys and shapes. "Those are family vault keys, are they not?"

Dumbledore beamed. "Quite right, young Marcus. Mr. Sirius Black has signed everything he owned over to you Harry, due to his status as an escaped convict."

"An innocent convict!" Harry declared.

"Yes, but one all the same sadly enough. The Black and Potter Vaults. They are yours, Harry."

"What does this have to do with Skeeter?" Harry asked.

"The more money you have the more power at your disposal. You should know this." He looked to Marcus who gave a brisk nod. "You've been trained in handling financial affairs?"

"Yes." Not like he ever had a choice in the matter.

Harry smiled softly and slipped his hand into Marcus' larger one. "What do I need to do?"

"I am giving you legal grounds to file a lawsuit against one Rita Skeeter for slander of a minor. You will need some money to back your claim. You will also go after the Daily Prophet. If all goes well by the end of the year you should own over half of the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter will no longer exist as a reporter."

Marcus' eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had not expected the man of the light to be doing this.

Dumbledore smiled and saw Marcus stunned expression. "Marcus, Harry means more to me than just a simple student." The man could only nod at the words. "If you couldn't tell, he's more than a favourite of mine. No one hurts him without myself getting involved."

"Yes sir." It was all Marcus was able to say.

Harry was blushing and rushed a hand through his long raven hair. "So, what do I do? I have no idea how to file a suit."

"All it takes is a formal letter to the Ministry and then a formal letter to the Daily Prophet. I am sure Hermione would be able to help you with this and I could always go over it before you send it out. It will also take a few signatures signed on a dotted line. Which is where you, Marcus would come in handy. To make sure Harry knows about the loopholes. Sadly, I cannot spend all my time with Harry as much as I would like. Karkaroff and Maxime are just looking for a reason to suspend Hogwarts in this tournament."

"I practically forgot about them." Harry laughed.

"I can teach him. I finished my course last summer," Marcus stated factually.

"Very good. Also, the goblins will be sending you your documents and account balances for now on. They've not been touched since your parents died. I've kept them safe and sound with me."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Professor."

When they were about to leave, Professor Dumbledore asked Marcus to remain behind.

Confused, Harry shot him a swift look before nodding and obeying. He trusted the Headmaster. He was just worried about Marcus.

(o)

Marcus waited, standing there with his arms crossed as the Headmaster observed him. This wasn't a very comfortable thing all things considering. He didn't know the Headmaster and from the time he was a child he had been taught to despise him. His father was always calling him a muggle-loving fool who was weak and absentminded.

Marcus was beginning to see things a little differently. Fact one, the Dark Lord was scared shitless of Dumbledore. Why? He didn't know just yet, but he was betting that there was more to this old man than wrinkled lines in his face, candy, and a beard. Marcus may have failed a grade but he wasn't that thick. Fact two, he cared very much for Harry and that went a long way.

"Has Harry talked to you at all about his dreams and scar?" Professor Dumbledore began surprising Marcus completely.

How should he respond to this? Harry trusted him, so perhaps he will too… for now and dubiously. "Yes, he has."

Dumbledore smiled. "I thought so. You do know that Lord Voldemort is not totally gone."

Marcus braced himself for this, he'd heard the name so many times that flinching was something he wasn't going to do. "Yes, Harry told me."

"I do know your parents-"

"Are his biggest fans, yes," Marcus cut off shortly. "I have no intentions on going that route. No matter how I was raised."

"Why is that Marcus?"

"Because of Harry," he stated simply.

"Would you be willing to take our protection?"

"Protection?" Marcus quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of protection?"

"From Lord Voldemort and your family, should the time come?"

Dumbledore made it sound like Voldemort was coming back soon, really soon. This bothered Marcus. If this was true and he was planning on defying his family, he would have to take care of his financial stability.

First, he'd have to change keys and add more gold to his own vault. The Flint Family had more than enough. They were just underneath Malfoy in financial status. They were a half a dozen stocks short of leveling off with the Malfoys. They'd never miss a few hundred thousand galleons from their cache.

"This is going to happen soon?"

"From the intelligence I have gathered, yes, Marcus. It is going to happen soon. Harry's dreams, the fact that he is in this tournament. Do you really think I would let him stay in this game if there was a way out?"

He'd almost forgotten about the fact that Harry had been forced into the tournament. It almost seemed natural that he was in it. He was skilled enough. Only fourteen and he out flew a dragon.

Marcus still got itchy thinking about that big arse thing so close to Harry.

"I will take what you can give me, Headmaster. I have no intentions of betraying Harry. If he does return I am expected to take the Dark Mark, I am sure."

"We will not allow that to happen, Harry won't allow it."

Marcus found this alliance weird. He didn't know if he should trust the Headmaster or not. But he would trust Harry. If Harry trusted Dumbledore then what more could he do? "Is that all, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled gently. "Yes, Marcus, I believe he is waiting."

The Slytherin said nothing more to this and briskly left. He couldn't help but wonder if that old man could read minds. He was creepy that way.

Marcus also realised he had a lot to think about.

Harry really cared for him this much?

He found his little lover waiting at the bottom of the stairs, his bright green eyes shining with concern, coal black hair folding over his shoulders. Marcus grinned crookedly.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine," Marcus curled his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. "Will be perfect with you underneath me though."

Harry smiled and jumped in his arms, legs wrapping around his torso as he did.

Marcus laughed out loud, it wasn't a dark laugh, and it wasn't sinister. It was a true laugh. He held Harry tighter and kissed him on the neck.

He still had a lot to think about. He was still _confused_ but things were becoming clearer.

Harry was becoming clear.

_If you were me, could you defend_

_The given rights to all the men?_

_Let's fuck the world with all it's trend_

_They say it's all about to end..._

_**They Say - Scars on Broadway**_

* * *

A/N: There is a poll on my profile that deals with Harry/Marcus. Perhaps take a look? Thanks for the responses!


	7. Long Way Down

Thank you Kamerreon for the editing. You are brilliant

7.)

_Oh here you are, there's nothing left to say_

_You're not supposed to be that way_

_Did they push you out? Did they throw you away?_

_Touch me now and I don't care_

_When you take me, I'm not there_

_Almost human, but I'll never be the same _

The whispers and stares lasted all week long. Harry ignored it for the most part and Draco Malfoy kept his big mouth shut.

It was nearing the weekend, the abandoned classroom now looked like a flat. There were two sofas; one that looked like a bed with pillows and covers splayed all over. The other sofa was for sitting, a desk erected in front of it for homework. There were clothes draped over desks and Harry had asked Hermione to place a few charms on the room simply to keep other students from finding it.

The notice-me-not charm was the most useful of these as well as a password lock, which wound up being Harry and Marcus' middle names.

It was very late, a little after midnight when Harry slipped into an oversized t-shirt that went down to his knees and a pair of pyjamas.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked sleepily.

"Prefect's Bathroom."

Blinking his eyes open he tilted his head. "Why?" Harry held up his egg. Marcus grunted at this. "Be careful…"

Harry smiled at Marcus words. "I'll be back."

"You better."

He bent down and kissed the man on the lips before drawing his invisibility cloak close and then his map before rushing out of the room.

It was an hour and a half later, Harry cursed sharply while rushing through the room. He was now map-less and his heart felt as though it were going into overdrive.

He moaned out and leaned against the door.

Harry was breathing hard. He placed his egg down onto the counter and folded his cloak.

"Are you okay?" Marcus sat up and peered over at him through the dark.

"I don't know…" Harry admitted coming over to sit down.

Marcus wrinkled his nose. "You smell like flowers." He buried his nose into Harry's neck making the boy snicker despite himself.

"Barty Crouch was here…"

"So?"

"Marcus, Barty Crouch was said to be ill last time I spoke with Percy. I ran into Mad Eye Moody as well. He wanted to borrow my map. Mad Eye thinks that Crouch wants to keep an eye on Snape and Karkaroff, but that makes no sense…" Harry shook his head. "If Crouch wanted to watch them why not come to the events? The dance even? I saw him lurking around Snape's office. My egg sort of set everything off - Filch, Snape, Mad Eye. I guess I scared him off… I was so panicky my foot got trapped in the staircase."

"Were you under the cloak?" Marcus asked concerned.

"Yes but Mad Eye can see through them that's how he knew about me."

"He wasn't angry?"

"No, he knew why I was out."

Marcus wrinkled his nose. "I should fuck you to get that flowery smell off. Doesn't seem right," he said pressing kisses to Harry's ear.

"Weren't you sleeping?" Harry asked grinning as Marcus' hands reached around to pull off his shirt.

"No, can't without you now," Marcus grumbled. "Not very fair. Fucking my sleep up without you."

Harry indulged him, taking his tongue and sucking lazily on it. Marcus' strong arms pulled him on top until he was straddled completely. He slipped his hands down Harry's pyjamas and one finger taunted him until the younger raven-haired boy purred out in bliss at the invasion.

Harry trailed kisses down Marcus' neck, across his thick muscular shoulder and nibbled along the flesh, he moaned out more when Marcus sped up his movements, causing him to rock back and forth.

Marcus flipped Harry over and crawled on top, between his slender legs. Harry moaned out in protest when those fingers left him. More fiery kisses invaded his mouth, licking and flickering across him until everything seemed to run together and Marcus' mouth moved from his lips down his chest toward his flat stomach.

Harry's breath hitched, when his bottoms were finally yanked off and Marcus swallowed him, making him cry out.

When Marcus said he was going to wipe the flowery scent from his body, he meant it. The bites against his neck pierced his flesh leaving red and purplish swollen marks.

The drive inside of him, caused him to scream out and clutch Marcus close and if he'd had nails he'd have scratched the tan Slytherin who slammed repeatedly into him, until the sweat trickled across his chest and back, his ivory skin flushed a heated cherry red.

The harder the thrusts the harder the bites and kisses, until the release shot out in hot streams on his thin flat stomach and Marcus gripped Harry so tight that the teen screamed a couple sobs out as he was filled to capacity, leaving absolutely no room inside of him.

"No more flowers. You smell like me now."

"You sound like a werewolf," Harry croaked out wiping the tears from his eyes. He chuckled into the man's hard shoulder.

"Better than flowers. You're gay not a girl."

"Mmm, glad you know the difference."

"I do!" Marcus growled kissing him sloppily. "You have a cock and a nice arse."

"Oh thanks, just what I wanted to hear."

Marcus slapped his butt, making Harry laugh and clenched his legs around his boyfriend. "You are demanding," Marcus accused reaching for his wand.

"Hmm, maybe," Harry said shamelessly. "I don't hear you objecting."

"It's _hard_ when my mouth is full of you."

"Again, you don't complain."

"Why would I?" Marcus asked shaking his head.

"You have to clean me up, you made a mess."

"So did you," Marcus grumbled but grinned with amusement as he leaned up on his knees. "Maybe I'll make us lay here in our cum."

"You mean, me lay here in our cum."

"It's on me too," he pointed to muscled stomach, making Harry's finger glide through it.

"Yeah poor baby, I have it in my arse and on my stomach."

"I had it in my arse last night!" Marcus declared and flicked his wand twice.

"Well, I wanted to try it."

"I don't mind." Marcus collapsed on top of Harry, placing both hands on each side of his head and kissing him softly.

Harry hummed against him and licked his lips. "Sleepy!"

"Go to sleep then," Marcus kissed the side of his mouth and then shifted until he was lying beside the thin naked figure. He curled his arm around Harry and held on tight.

Harry's fell asleep instantly.

(o)

"You mean, Crouch was in Hogwarts last night?" Hermione asked in horror.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked mouth full of eggs.

Harry wrinkled his nose at his best friend. He was glad to have him back but he could have done without Ron's table manners. Hermione gave him a look of disgust. "Oh, Ronald, swallow before talking!"

"Crouch, was out sick when I spoke with Percy. Mad Eye says he's probably suspicious of Snape and Karkaroff, but the question is why doesn't he show up for the events? The Yule Ball would have been perfect to snoop around. Why drag himself up when he's desperately sick?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know… random boredom?"

"Vhy is Crouch suspicious of Karkaroff?" Viktor asked.

"I think he used to be a follower of Voldemort."

Ron flinched and Hermione twitched at the name.

"You-Know-Who!" Ron corrected.

"Voldemort," Harry snapped. "Get it right. There's no reason to fear his bloody name."

"Harry's right," Hermione tutted. "Perhaps Ron should write Percy?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't even bother. He'll only bitch about how he is not at privilege to talk yadda yadda."

Hermione sighed. "But then why was Crouch out?"

"Don't ask me. Your guess is as good as mine."

When they headed for Potions, separating from Viktor, she immediately asked. "Did you figure out the egg?"

"Mhmm, it was a riddle. You put it under water. It's Merpeople. Something to do with the lake."

"That's why Viktor was swimming this time of the year," Hermione mused.

Ron flinched. "He hasn't asked you for help yet?" He asked almost scathingly.

Hermione shot him a cold look. "No, of course not! I wouldn't help him anyway."

"Guys, don't start." Harry looked at Ron who sighed heavily.

"Fine, fine! Sorry Hermione," he mumbled, though Harry could tell he didn't mean it.

When class was over, Harry told Ron and Hermione to go on. "Please?"

Hermione nodded, as Ron frowned. "Why?"

"Just go!" Harry insisted and waited while they walked out.

He approached Professor Snape, whose eyes narrowed. "What Potter?" He asked impatiently.

"Professor, uhm, well - I saw Barty Crouch here the other night. He was by your office door…"

"What?!" He hissed, "What are you talking about Potter? Was that your egg?"

Harry flushed and bowed his head. "Yes sir." He knew he could get in trouble for it. But he also knew that Snape needed to know so that he wasn't blamed. "I was working out the clue - and I saw him Professor when I was coming back. I followed him and he went into your office… I didn't touch your office sir. I got stuck in the staircase."

The Slytherin Head of House straightened up and surveyed Harry closely. "Barty Crouch, in my office?"

Harry nodded. "I saw him, I know it was him. You can't mistake him. Looks too much like my uncle." He shuddered at the thought.

"Stay here Potter." He disappeared only to return five minutes later with slimy green strands inside of a jar. He handed it over. "Gillyweed, water breathing potion."

Harry took it. "Th- thank you sir." He didn't need to be told why he needed it.

"Keep it in that case until the day you use it," Snape said sharply. "Otherwise it's useless."

"Thank you again sir." He carefully placed it in his bag and left.

It all started at the end of January. Harry sent out two formal letters and by the second of February, each and every day a public apology was sent through the newspaper to Harry Potter and if that wasn't enough a long winding letter from Rita Skeeter, apologising for her illegal slandering, which he had posted in all the available papers.

It didn't stop the fact that he sued her for 250,000 galleons. She was publicly humiliated and fired from both Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet.

Marcus made sure when he signed two official documents that there were no loopholes and a second look over by Dumbledore was finalized before he gave his signature.

He was in the process of owning half the Daily Prophet. It was weird to know that Marcus was actually working with Dumbledore on it.

Harry had no idea what to do. He had the keys but what did he do with it? What could possibly be in the vaults?

It was the night before the second task; Harry was sitting in the library with Marcus on one side and Hermione on the other.

Ron was nowhere in sight. Viktor was with them as well.

"Are you confident about tomorrow?" Viktor asked Harry.

"Yeah I think so." Though, Harry was not really good at swimming. But the gillyweed was supposed to do the job. He never told anyone about Snape giving it to him.

It was then that Professor McGonagall swept over and gave them a rare smile.

"Professor!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, how are you this evening?"

"Pretty good, just hanging out," Harry answered for them.

"Well, I hate to break this up, but I must see Miss Granger and Mr. Flint for an important matter."

Concern washed over everyone. "Are they in trouble?" Harry asked in worry.

"No, Mr. Potter. Don't worry yourself now."

Marcus gripped Harry's chin and kissed it reassuringly before standing with a wide-eyed Hermione.

They left Viktor and Harry alone in the library.

"Wha-?"

Viktor shrugged. "I don't know. Did Hermione and Marcus help you by any chance?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Neither of them."

"Karkaroff cheats."

Harry smiled. "I think we all cheat."

"I knew about the dragons."

"So did I, I told Cedric. I think it's the point."

They sat there in a comfortable silence, waiting on their mates to come back.

When the library closed, Viktor and Harry stared at one another just outside of it.

"What do we do now?"

"I guess we go to bed. If you see Hermione, tell her I said good night."

"Alright, bye Viktor."

But Marcus never came back. Harry lay on the transfigured sofa under the covers most of the night, eyes open aware of the cold draft. He went off in a daze somewhere in the middle of the night.

"Potter!" Someone was shaking him.

Harry gasped, when his eyes snapped open and he came face to face with Mad Eye Moody.

"Wake up! You have fifteen minutes!" He growled brushing the boy's fringe out of his bright green eyes.

"Marcus!" Harry declared gazing around.

"Think about it, Potter. Something you will surely miss-?"

Harry gawked at the ex-Auror. "They have Marcus?"

"Obviously, he's not laying next to you. Get up! Hurry!" Moody threw his clothes toward him making the boy quickly scramble up. "Fifteen minutes!" He rushed out of the room as Harry quickly changed into burgundy shorts and a matching t-shirt. He tied his hair back and grabbed the jar of gillyweed and then his wand.

The Merpeople had Marcus?

He rushed out of the room, flying past Professor Snape who flinched and watched the Gryffindor jump over a hog statue just outside of the doors.

It was freezing! Harry couldn't believe he was going to be diving in the lake. His black hair flapped against his shoulders as he put on the speed. It was then that Viktor raced up beside him.

"Hi ya Harry!" He said moving in pace. "Marcus ever come back?"

"No! He's what I have to retrieve from them fish people."

Viktor frowned. "Perhaps, Mione is who I have."

They saw Cedric and Fleur up ahead; two beautiful blue-eyed blondes watching them streak across the field.

Karkaroff looked to be breathing in relief, while Dumbledore smiled gently at Harry who glared ruefully at him. How dare they take Marcus from him?

Ludo Bagman was hopping with excitement.

Harry dreaded this as he stood next to Cedric and Viktor.

"Alright, Harry?" Cedric asked concerned.

"Fine," Harry muttered feeling the pain in his side from the running. The cold air whistled down his lungs. He disrobed along with the rest of the Champions, pulled the small glass jar of gillyweed out, and opened it.

"Smart," Cedric smirked.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "More like resourceful," he retorted winking at the blonde before stuffing it in his mouth at the same time the whistle sounded.

After help from Moaning Myrtle, it took every bit of Harry's strength to hold Marcus Flint into his arms. He was heavy! Even a Feather-Light Charm was straining as Harry used his webbed feet to flitter up, ignoring the rest of the champions. He knew very well Viktor was on his way for Hermione, Cedric for Cho, and Fleur to the little blonde girl that was obviously some relation.

He passed Viktor, who had a transfigured shark head on the way. Harry would have laughed but a stream of bubbles escaped his mouth. He was the first person that surfaced, five minutes within the hour. The entire crowd was going wild.

Fleur was screaming and crying beside Madame Maxime and Harry briefly felt bad that he hadn't grabbed the girl too.

Harry was shivering furiously. He pulled out his wand and tapped Marcus' chest. "Ennervate!"

The heavy Slytherin gasped out, eyes snapping open. "What the-?"

"H- hi!" He shuttered as Hagrid pulled them out of the lake.

"Harry! Yeh did it, Harry I knew yeh could!"

Harry groaned at the large slap on the back. Marcus rolled over off Harry and sat up. "I'm exhausted."

"You have webbed feet," Marcus said picking up his hands and examined them. "And fingers."

Harry laughed out loud. "Gillyweed."

"Hnn."

Towels were dropped on top of them. Marcus scowled and knocked his off before wrapping Harry in both.

"Sorry, I left you alone last night."

"Shush." Harry ignored the roaring crowds and Hagrid jumping up and down. He kissed his lover sharply. "Was only worried."

Viktor and Cedric surfaced at the exact same time, twenty minutes later.

The Merpeople surfaced with the blonde haired little girl and Dumbledore levitated the child with his wand as Fleur rushed to her side.

"Gabrielle!"

Harry groaned tiredly up against Marcus as he shivered. His marks were in full though Karkaroff tried to say he cheated while Viktor scowled at his Headmaster.

"He von it fair and square Headmaster," Viktor rumbled lowly as he picked a leaf out of Hermione's hair.

Viktor's and Cedric's scores were ten points behind Harry and Fleur received half marks for an attempt. Apparently, Grindylows attacked her.

After a scalding hot shower in the dorms, Harry found Marcus in the room. Marcus was half asleep on the sofa. He cracked his eyes open enough to watch Harry pad over to him and slid the covers back.

"It was cold in that lake!" Harry squeaked.

"McGonagall put me to sleep," Marcus scowled. "I didn't know it till she hit me. Apparently, I'm something you would sorely miss."

Harry grinned and cuddled up to him. "You are," he said kissing the Slytherin's strong cheek and sliding his hands over Marcus' bare chest. As usual, he was not wearing a t-shirt. Harry wasn't really complaining though. He traced the contours of his torso and down into the grooved muscles of his stomach. "Definitely someone I would miss more than anyone, Marcus."

"You're stuck with me," Marcus growled leaning in for a kiss.

"Good, now glue me to you and I'll be pleased."

"Bull, you'll be sick of me!"

"Nuh uh!" Harry stuck out his tongue and licked his boyfriend's nose playfully.

Marcus laughed lowly and rubbed his nose. "Did you sleep last night?"

Harry shook his head. "No more than three hours at best?" He sighed. "It was - lonesome. I was cold and worried. I woke up late. Moody woke me."

"He knew about this place?" Marcus asked shrewdly.

"Probably saw through the walls to find me. His eye can do weird things." Harry rested his hand on Marcus' hip. "There's nothing to fear from him. He's pretty good at keeping his mouth shut and anyway, Dumbledore knows I'm with you. I can guarantee it."

"He doesn't mind?"

Harry shook his head. "Obviously not. He turns a blind eye to me."

"How did you get that stuff?"

"Gillyweed?" Harry smiled. "Snape."

"Really? He gave it to you? Willingly?"

"Yes, because I told him the truth. I told him about Crouch and I think he's a little softer on me because I stood up to the Prophet practically running them into the ground."

The most amusing thing about Harry's long break from the Tri Wizard Tournament was when the March Hogsmeade Trip arrived. It was just barely getting warm, just enough that a light leather jacket was all Harry needed.

Marcus was holding him close, when he was nearly accosted by a mass of blonde curls.

"YOU RUINED ME!" Rita Skeeter shrieked, her glasses were sliding down her beaky nose and the way she sounded drew a lot of attention.

Marcus made to step in front, but Harry held him off with a touch to his arm and a gentle look.

"No Madam, you ruined yourself," he said curtly. "I did absolutely nothing to warrant such bigotry and lies and neither did my boyfriend! You went too far messing with me."

Marcus drew him back, his eyes harsh and cold. What he wanted more than anything was to break her. But he kept his anger reigned in while Harry handled it. He was better at the vocal part of defense, while Marcus excelled at the physical aspect.

"I only wrote it in concerns for the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"I am not the Boy-Who-_Fucking_-Lived!" Harry scowled. "I'm Harry, a fourteen-year-old you slandered! Did you think just because I'm an orphan I wouldn't retaliate? You had absolutely no right! I let you get away with the stupid remarks before, but you stepped way out of line, lady!"

"I'm a reporter! I report what I see, and I saw this big brute-" She cried out trying to get him to see reason.

"Defending me from a hands-on would be child molester!" Harry retorted. "But obviously you seem to condone it, it's a good thing your title was stripped. You're lucky I don't have you sent to Azkaban."

She flinched harshly. "But Harry, you wouldn't do that to me? After all we've been through?" She reached out to touch him but Marcus grabbed her wrist.

"Do - not - touch." She squeaked at his strength and jerked her hand back. She goggled at him for a moment in pure fear.

"I don't even know who the hell you are," Harry sneered. "Not that I want to know. But I never met you before your ridiculous prying into my life at the weighing of the wands ceremony. Now back the hell off. You ruined yourself, not me."

"You left me destitute! You took everything I had!" She screeched out.

Harry looked over his shoulder. "Before, I would feel sorry for you, now I don't. _Enjoy_ your life."

"Harry, you really have been around Slytherins for far too long," Ron squeaked rushing up to him.

Harry smirked. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

Ron said nothing to this and cringed away from the dark glare Marcus sent him.

Hermione and Viktor met up with them, the first one grinning wildly when she saw the state Rita Skeeter was in.

"Serves that cow right!" Hermione harrumphed. "Making up some disgusting lies."

Viktor grinned. "It's nice to see her get vhat she deserved."

"What did you do with that money?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry smiled. "Charity. I don't need it." Considering everything he and Marcus went through with the balance sheets. He still didn't understand them. He didn't know how he acquired so much money from all those vaults. All but one was filled to the brim with gold. The last one he had was family Heirlooms. Ones which he would look at someday.

X

Marcus frowned when he saw a black hawk owl fly toward him. This wasn't good.

"Uh oh," Adrian said observing the familiar owl.

He hadn't spoken to his parents since he left for Hogwarts. It wasn't like he wanted to in the first place. He was sick of hearing about bloodshed from his father and his mother's narcissism. After a while, it got old.

He took one look at the Flint Family Crest and sneered before flipping it open, only to be chewed out for his association with the enemy. There were also hints in the letter of Lord Voldemort's return.

Not like he didn't know that already. Then at the end of the paper there was a request to return to the manor for Easter Holidays and to bring Harry.

"Oh fuck that!" Marcus hissed as Adrian took it.

Hugh glanced over his friend's shoulder at it. "Oh… I see." He winced for his friend.

"I've settled my affairs already," Marcus said pushing his half-eaten plate back. "I'm not returning."

"They'll disown you."

"I don't care."

"You're doing all this for Potter?" Hugh asked eyebrows rising with the question. "Are you sure this is a good thing?"

Marcus glared coldly at his friend. "It's more than Harry, Hugh." He got up and swept out of the Great Hall.

Adrian and Hugh followed briskly behind.

"I really don't blame you but - this is really going to be dangerous," Adrian said gazing over the letter again. "It's only luck the Puceys are neutral."

"Mine aren't," Hugh hissed. "This means that if I go into the services I'm going to be against you, Marcus!"

Marcus whirled around. "What do you want me to do?" He demanded towering over them. "You want me to get marked and go on a slaughtering spree like I was taught?"

"You know you lust after it, Marcus. You were made that way."

Marcus growled out and turned away. A hand coming to rest on his forehead. "I can fight it."

"Can you?" Adrian asked dubiously. "It's not your fault we know this. But can you really resist?"

"Seth Flint hasn't totally fucked me up yet."

"_Yet_," Hugh whispered.

The three Slytherin's entered the dorms so that their conversation would remain private. Hugh threw up a silencer and Marcus snarled out in frustration, clenching his hands together into fists.

"You're fighting it now. Every time you get angry you want to hurt someone," Adrian said.

"I don't," Marcus rumbled.

"Don't you? You nearly killed that man in the Three Broomsticks," Hugh reminded.

"I would have too. He not only touched Harry but he scared him!" Marcus snapped. "He deserved it and more."

"We're not justifying what the bastard did, even I would have attacked him for the way he acted," Hugh said succinctly. "What I'm saying is, what if you go too far? What if you really really hurt someone? Kill them even because of this?"

"I won't."

"You won't? How can you be sure, Marcus?"

Marcus didn't say anything back to Hugh and spun around, he snapped his eyes shut and breathed very slowly in and out of his nose. The urges were difficult to ignore but they were not impossible. He forgot all about his urges when he was with Harry. It was like the Gryffindor was a buffer. He made them disappear.

"He's in love with Potter," Adrian said without disdain.

Hugh rocked back on his heels. "You're serious?"

Adrian gave a nod. "I am willing to bet my entire fortune."

"I don't know what love is," Marcus snapped hastily though he didn't deny it outright.

"Of course not… learning to slaughter at the tender age of three and being drugged continuously by your loving and caring father could do that to you," Adrian reminded sarcastically. "But you've changed with Potter. I saw you Saturday. You would have knocked that bitch out the second she got near you or Potter but a touch from that little Gryffindor and you calm down. You step back."

"You even go to class on time and I caught you studying for your NEWTs."

"Fuck you Hugh," Marcus snarled.

"You never study, _ever!_ Yet you do now."

Marcus grumbled; he'd almost forgot how well Hugh and Adrian knew him. Between fifth and the first round of seventh year, he'd gotten more and more aggressive and even more distant from his friends.

Everything his father had put him through, the anger and rage had increased inside of him, keeping his two friends back, way back as far as he could.

He didn't want to hurt them.

"I'm a beast."

"Shut the fuck up," Hugh growled. "I think you have some sort of control around Potter."

"But when Potter isn't around. How will your control act?" Adrian wondered aloud. "If you are away from one another for a long period of time, the lust will build…"

"Perhaps you should tell him."

"NO!" Marcus spat out. "I am not telling Harry this. He doesn't need to know."

"If he knew what your parents did to you, he would understand!" Adrian sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, I think Potter is good for you."

"Can you at least try calling him Harry?" Marcus snapped crossing his arms defensively.

"Fine, _Harry_," Hugh rolled his eyes. "Tell him."

"No."

"Marcus, Harry has a right to know. He won't think you're a monster. He might understand."

"No, he wouldn't," Marcus said shortly. "I don't want him to understand. I don't want to face him and tell him I think about hurting and killing others. I am not going to tell him I crave it."

"Do you crave it when you're with him?" Adrian asked.

"No," Marcus answered briskly. "Never. Only when he's threatened." Hugh and Adrian exchanged looks. Marcus sneered at them. "Shut up."

They laughed. "We didn't say anything."

"You don't have too."

"You didn't deny it though." Adrian smirked. "Come now Marcus. You've allowed your name to be run through the mud, you've separated yourself from Slytherin House and you tolerate muggleborns."

"Only _one_ muggleborn," Marcus argued. He wasn't going to admit that he didn't mind her.

"What are you going to do about your parents?" Hugh questioned.

"Tell them to fuck off? Let them disinherit me."

"See, you love Potter otherwise-"

"Who said I wouldn't do it anyway? The more I'm experimented on the worse I become."

"You had no reason before," Adrian said looking at his nails disinterestedly. "No reason to fight. Now you have Pott- er - Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived."

"Stop it," Marcus growled. "He's not the Boy-Who-Lived. It wasn't his fault."

"True," Hugh admitted. "Is he coming back?"

"Voldemort?" Marcus smirked when Hugh and Adrian flinched. "Yes, he's coming back and not because my bastard parents say so."

"Potter says so," Hugh said quietly, his eyes going slightly wide. Even he knew Harry Potter was not one to lie. Slytherin may have found him a lot of things, but a liar he was not.

"Yes."

"My father's Dark Mark keeps showing up and fading out, he wrote me about it. Told me to prepare myself. Unless I fail school."

Adrian frowned at Hugh's remark; Marcus remained stoic. "I'm not taking the Dark Mark, Hugh. I will fight it."

"You fight that, but can you fight the blood lust?" Adrian asked.

"What choice do I have?" Marcus said finally. "You stated exactly why."

"So you do love Pot- Harry?"

Marcus shrugged. Maybe he did. He just wasn't sure what love was. Did he?

_Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own_

_Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone_

_Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own _

_**Goo Goo Dolls - Long Way Down**_


	8. Follow You Down

_As you can guess, I'm thanking the lovely and talented Kamerreon for her editing!  
Isn't she wonderful?_

8.)

_Did you see the sky?_

_I think it means that we've been lost_

_Maybe one less time is all we need_

_I can't really help it if my tongues all tied in knots_

_Jumping off a bridge, it's just the farthest that I've ever been_

"Just ask him," Hermione tutted. "You know he'll say yes. He says yes to anything you want."

Harry rolled his eyes and watched her flip through her perfectly written notes. "I don't want to pressure him."

"Are you sure you can trust him with Sirius?" Ron asked getting a glower from Hermione.

"Of course I can," Harry said shortly and pulled out the parchment. "Sirius wrote a two page complaint about not being able to meet my new boyfriend. He's rather worried."

"I would be too! Do you have any idea how many letters I've received from mum?" Ron asked horrified.

"I don't care what others think of my relationship," Harry said sharply. "But I would like to introduce Marcus to Sirius. Cease his fears in more than just letters."

"Remus will be there," Hermione hummed with a fond smile. "I'd like to see him again."

"It would be nice to see Professor Lupin, but bringing Flint?"

Harry growled. "Would you stop?" He demanded. He'd tried to ignore his friend's side comments but they were becoming too much for him. "I heard your distrust and dislike for him the first time."

Ron crossed his arms. "Well excuse me for being concerned."

"You're not concerned, Ron. You don't like Slytherins," Hermione accused.

"Same thing."

Harry shook his head, if he didn't like Slytherins the Boy-Who-Lived had to wonder what Ron would think if he knew that his so-called best friend was supposed to be one?

"I'm not having this argument. I'll run it by Marcus and see what he wants."

Ron groaned and slumped back against his chair. "I really can't wait till you are over your Slytherin obsession."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Not going to happen any time soon, Ron," he snapped coldly before getting up. "See you later, Hermione." He kissed her cheek and left her to deal with Ron.

He loved his friend, but he wasn't exactly sure if the redhead was his best mate now. Ron wouldn't stop it with the scathing remarks about Marcus or Slytherins in general. Every time they had a decent conversation, he would toss it in somewhere even if Slytherins had absolutely nothing to do with the conversation. He would find a way to make his disdain heard, as if Harry hadn't heard him the first thousand times.

It still boggled Harry to see Marcus pouring over his schoolbooks and jotting messy lines that even Harry couldn't read on spare parchment.

Marcus peered up once and shifted so that Harry could sit on his lap.

"Why so quiet?" Marcus asked. Harry was usually a chatterbox as soon as he got in the room.

Harry pulled out the letter from Sirius and handed it to Marcus, who placed the quill and book down. "Would you want to meet him?"

Marcus grimaced inwardly as he saw the letter. "Want and doing is two different things." He could imagine how this meeting could go.

Harry laughed quietly, wrapped his arm around Marcus' neck, and kissed his ear. "I'd like for him to meet you. I wrote him about Crouch being in Hogwarts. He wants to see me. I think Remus Lupin will be there too."

"If you want me too," Marcus said shortly and handed it back.

"You don't have too-

"I know that," he scowled.

"Sirius and Remus are pretty much the last link to my parents. When I found out about Sirius I couldn't have been happier. I thought I was leaving the Dursleys and then Pettigrew got away."

"I'll meet them," Marcus said. How bad could it be? It wasn't like he could say no. It seemed that his life was slowly revolving around Harry. Adrian and Hugh had taunted him endlessly about this and Marcus tried to deny it. But now that he sat here, Harry in his arms, and he agreed to meet a werewolf and an ex-convict godfather? Marcus knew he'd have to be on his best behaviour. He also knew that he'd have to resist getting angry no matter what was said and how it was said.

Harry smiled and pressed his lips to Marcus'. "Thank you." With a kiss like that, Marcus knew that it would be worth it. "Need help studying?"

Marcus smirked. "If you try and help I'm going to be distracted." Not that he minded. Harry nuzzled against him and bit down on his neck. "Like now," he said gruffly.

Harry snickered and brushed a hand along his cheek. "I just like touching, study away."

"Fuck studying." Marcus didn't care anymore.

"I'd rather you do me," Harry purred into his ear.

"I will."

(o)

Hermione and Harry felt terrible about ditching Viktor. Ron was enthused until Marcus sidled up next to him, which prompted the redhead to go utterly silent.

A possessive arm snaked its way around Harry's body and he was drawn in to Marcus' muscular frame for a harsh kiss that left Ron cringing and Hermione grinning widely from behind her notebook.

"Hi to you too."

Marcus said not a word. He didn't like the redhead and he knew if he opened his mouth, his words would be anything but kind.

"I feel bad," Hermione grumbled.

"So do I, but I think he understood. He didn't seem offended."

"Who cares?" Ron asked.

"We do!" Harry and Hermione announced at the same time. Both with the same amount of irritation.

Toward the end of the path, Harry was the first person to spot a tall slender brown-haired man with golden-amber eyes.

He gently extracted himself from Marcus. "Moony!" He called rushing to meet the man standing in muggle clothes.

Bill not only rectified Harry's wardrobe but he also fixed Remus'. Who was in basic jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt.

"Harry! Wow, don't you look gorgeous." He hugged Harry practically lifting the boy off the ground and in his arms.

"You too Moony! How are you? It's been ages."

"Indeed! Ron, Hermione, and ah! This must be Marcus Flint. I remember you from school."

Marcus gave a stiff nod. "Yes sir." He remembered as well.

Remus smiled warmly then held out his hand for Marcus and almost squeaked at the grip the Slytherin had. "It's lovely to officially meet you. Harry said you'd be coming. Well, let's not waste any time, Snuffles is getting impatient."

"As always."

They wound their way up the mountainside. Ron stumbled three times and cursed out each time, while Hermione gasped and held onto Harry's sleeve so she didn't trip on the rocks. Marcus was ready and Remus couldn't stop chuckling.

They were halfway up when they came across a large human size cave that would just barely fit Marcus in height. A big black fuzzy dog was waiting with his tail wagging.

"Sirius!" Harry fell to his knees and the dog jumped him making him laugh out loud and squeeze the stinky dog around the neck. He didn't care what he smelled like and buried his face into the scruff. "I've missed you!"

The cave was lowly lit by conjured torches. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was gnawing on what looked to be bones.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all bowed respectfully to it, while Marcus stared down at the man that was Harry's godfather.

Gray eyes to dark eyes.

"Harry?" Sirius said softly.

"Yes, Siri?" Harry turned and grinned when he saw Sirius' eyes staring up at Marcus.

Remus was stifling a laugh.

"This is your - _boy_friend?" Sirius asked not taking his eyes from Marcus who grunted.

Harry bit his lower lip and nodded. "Yes, Sirius! Marcus Flint this is my godfather Sirius Black, Sirius this is Marcus Flint. Be nice!"

Sirius cleared his throat.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Ron grumbled.

"No, no, it's a great idea, it's nice to meet you Marcus," Sirius corrected holding out a thin hand.

Marcus inclined his head. "Same goes with you." He shook the man's hand and just like Remus, he winced.

"Boy you have a grip… wow, you're a big boy."

Harry and Hermione laughed, while Marcus smirked. "That's what they all say."

Remus was amused, while Sirius once again cleared his throat. "Well, as you can see, I am the convict who supposedly wanted to kill Harry last year."

"That's bull shit," Marcus said. "Harry always talks about you."

Sirius and Harry both blushed. "Thank you, Marcus. I think I like you."

Ron spluttered and Hermione beamed. "It's nice to see you guys again. How are you getting along here? Are you both staying here? Do you have enough food?" She squeaked, each and every question rolling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Remus chuckled and nudged her down onto some soft cushions. "Sit and breathe Hermione, we are just fine. Sirius and I wanted to be closer to Harry so we vacated my cottage for this place. We have everything that we need."

Ron took a cushion next to her and Harry used Marcus as his personal chair. The man had trouble sitting on the floor and grimaced as he placed his legs in an unbearable position.

"I'm going to pay for this later," Marcus growled in Harry's ear, making the boy snicker.

Sirius was staring at Marcus and Harry; he looked to be deep in thought. Remus joined Sirius sharing a cushion.

"I think we need to ask how you are all things considering." Remus pulled several copies of the Daily Prophet out. They were each rolled up.

Harry sighed and took them. "Most of this is utter rubbish!"

"We gathered that but we still need to clear this up," Sirius said and scowled. "We know how much Skeeter blabs. She was a Ravenclaw, I went to school with her."

"_We_ went to school with her," Remus corrected.

"Her name and fame is officially destroyed." Harry smirked and told them everything. From the lies she wrote about Marcus to the lies about Hermione.

"Well, she had a point though Harry. You and Hermione are rather close," Ron piped in. They could see that his ears were slightly red; he was jealous.

Hermione and Harry glared at him, Marcus sneered. Remus and Sirius exchanged quick looks with one another.

"I like guys, Ron. I don't like girls. Hermione is like my sister! What's wrong with me being so close to her?"

"I'm pointing out what everyone sees mate, that's all."

Hermione glowered at him. "No, I think what you're saying is complete rubbish, Ron. I don't care what anyone else thinks. They can go to hell."

Ron gawked in shock.

"Enough about that. I know my godson is not exactly female inclined." Sirius snickered. "Not that I expected you to be."

"I don't think a girl could handle Harry," Remus mused.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Enough about my sexual preference. I'm sitting on him that's all you need to know."

Everyone but Ron laughed. Marcus squeezed him extra tight until he made his usual squeaking sound; this caused Sirius to smile slightly.

Their conversation soon veered off Harry and his relationship with Marcus and onto the real reason why they were here. Barty Crouch and his visit to the office.

It was an hour before everyone fell silent. Marcus had been quiet the entire time simply listening while holding Harry tightly. His legs however were screaming at him to get his arse up. Sitting this way was not healthy though he loathed the thought of letting Harry go.

Marcus frowned in thought when he heard about how Sirius didn't know if Barty Crouch Jr. was innocent or not.

"He's not innocent," Marcus said aloud getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Marcus?" Sirius asked.

"Barty Crouch Junior _was_ a Death Eater. As far as I know, he was in league with the Lestranges. My father talked about them a lot."

"Your father?" Sirius said in shock.

Marcus nodded and Ron glared at him. "It's no secret my father and mother are as bad as the Lestranges. I do not hide that fact. Dumbledore knows this, Harry knows this."

"And you have no intention of joining with them?" Sirius asked wide-eyed.

"None more than you."

Sirius smiled when Marcus said that.

Harry blinked. "What did you mean by that?" He looked at Marcus and then at Sirius.

"The Blacks are overzealous purebloods. Lucius Malfoy married my cousin, Narcissa Black."

"MALFOY!?" Ron shrieked in horror.

Sirius smiled grimly. "Yes, Draco Malfoy is my second cousin."

"Bloody hell!"

"You're my cousin too, Ron."

"I am?"

"Harry's my cousin as well somewhere along the line and I can bet I'm related to you, Marcus."

"Probably."

"Prewitt and Weasley married into my family. Potter and Flint married into my family and vice versa. Anyone pure of blood is most probably integrated in our blood somewhere along the line. Malfoy is very dominant when it comes to pureblood they are much like the Crouches and Blacks."

"That's a lot of interbreeding," Hermione said frowning. "You do know in the muggle world that's not even legal."

"My parents were first cousins when they married," Sirius said grimly.

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione is right, in the muggle world it's not even legal. It's dangerous to interbreed."

"How so?" Marcus asked.

"It causes birth defects! Messes your mental balance up and can sometimes render you insane," Hermione answered wide-eyed.

"Well there's the reason for my dear cousin Bella." Sirius laughed loudly.

"Bella?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. She's in Azkaban even before she was thrown in she wasn't all there. A few loose screws."

"So in other words you should never judge a person by their family, exactly what we told Hagrid," Harry said smirking at Ron who was pink in the ears. "Who'd have thought? Ron Weasley related to Malfoy."

"I am not!" Ron growled out.

"You are Ron," Sirius said sadly. "Biologically if you are a pureblood you are related to them somewhere along the line but that doesn't make them your true family. The family from your heart. Do you think I consider them my family? Hell no."

Ron was sulking now and Harry found it amusing. Marcus was now settling into some thoughts he hadn't expected to have.

It was coming up on five o'clock. Sirius asked to speak with Harry and Marcus alone.

Remus smiled briefly and winked at Harry before leading the way out with Ron and Hermione.

Sirius smiled when he turned. Marcus was grunting with pain as he stood up. He resisted the urge to curse out when his knees popped. "Watch your head."

"You're telling me," he said darkly glaring up at the mountain ceiling that comfortably touched his head.

Harry snickered behind his hand at Marcus.

"Marcus, I wanted to extend an open invitation to you for after school. If there is any place you need to go, I have a townhouse in London that is heavily warded. I've already given it to Dumbledore for shelter. It's about all I can do with my arse being on the run."

Harry was stunned but it didn't stop him from smiling widely. Sirius really liked Marcus? Harry couldn't believe it. He'd been so nervous, Ron had been putting things in his head all week about how Sirius would be fighting with Marcus.

"I appreciate it, Sirius. I have yet to figure out what I am doing but I do know that returning to Flint Manor is not an option," he ground out remembering the letter he had received.

Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him in for a hug. Harry beamed. "You're taking this all lightly, Siri?" He couldn't help but ask. He had to know, his curiosity getting to him.

"What did you expect of me? To fly off the handle?"

"Mhmm," Harry said sheepishly.

"No, I'm not going to do so and you know why?" Harry looked up at his godfather's slightly aged face and waited for an answer. Marcus stood off to the side feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Just look at him!" Sirius declared causing Harry to choke with laughter and Marcus to arch an eyebrow. "If anyone can protect you, I think it's him!"

Marcus grinned slyly and Harry clobbered him with hugs. "Thank you Sirius!" He said kissing his godfather on the cheek.

Sirius transformed and saw the two of them out and down the mountain where Remus and Hermione were in a discussion about self-Transfiguration. Harry hated to say it but Ron looked rather pathetic. He loved his friend but he'd really stuck his mouth into their conversations. Harry hoped he'd learnt his lesson today and would shut up about Marcus and his family.

Remus beamed and hugged Harry. "I hope to see you again, Marcus! It's nice officially meeting you."

"Same," Marcus said curling a possessive arm around Harry, which prompted a spark to set off in Remus' eye.

Sirius was watching them with a wagging tail.

"Bye Snuffles! Moony!" Harry waved before they took off back toward the main Hogsmeade strip.

Hermione smiled widely. "It's nice getting to see them again!"

"It is, they both look much better."

"More healthy, I had to make sure they were eating. They're rather thin."

Harry laughed softly in agreement and pressed his cheek against the right side of Marcus' chest. "Remus does him a load of good."

"Think they're together?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think what I know," Harry said happily.

(o)

Harry leaned against the sill of the owlery; he was peering down onto the grounds at Hagrid who was digging at the ground around his hut. He saw Madame Maxime leave her powder blue house-like carriage to talk but he blew her off completely, which made Harry almost feel bad for the large the woman. It must be hard having giant blood inside of them.

"_Boo!_"

Harry jumped with a gasp and whirled around to see Cedric standing there, smiling widely. He had a scroll in his hands that he attached to a light gray baby-faced owl.

"Cedric," Harry squeaked in surprise.

"You look like you're daydreaming."

"No, was sending a letter off and got distracted."

"Ah." Cedric's owl disappeared and Harry's followed suit. "Have any plans for Easter Holidays?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. I never do. You?"

"None, except study for the third task."

"Yeah," Harry said grimacing. He'd nearly forgotten about that.

Nearly.

"So, you and Flint still a pair huh?"

Harry blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes, Cedric."

"It's really weird, Harry. I mean I'm not downing him though I should be - I know you've had a lot of slack from the papers and your own friends… it's just an odd couple."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, trying to understand what Cedric meant. "What do you mean by that?"

Cedric was now a bit red in the cheeks. "I mean - I -" he paused for a moment as if contemplating his words. "You, Harry can have anyone you want. Yet, you chose Marcus Flint. That's what I'm trying to understand."

"There's more to a person than looks and outside appearance, Cedric," he said softly. "Outside looks don't make the person. It's what's on the inside that counts. Marcus may not seem like much and he may even seem cruel and cold-hearted to some people but that's only because they don't know him. I know Marcus and I have to say that he's a rather beautiful person."

Cedric was practically knocked off his feet at Harry's words. "You're right," he said after a second. "Very right, he's lucky."

Harry laughed quietly. "Why is that?"

It was the first time Harry ever saw Cedric Diggory look sheepish. "He has you." The Hufflepuff walked away rather fast after that, surprising the Gryffindor through and through.

What happened? Cedric couldn't possibly like him. They didn't even know each other well enough. Not to mention Cedric was the most popular guy in school. He shook his head visibly at this.

But then again he and Marcus hadn't known each other when they started a relationship.

"We heard everything." Came a voice at the door.

Harry jerked again and looked up into the faces of Hugh Montague and Adrian Pucey. Hugh was a little taller than Adrian with a bit of a stronger boxy build.

"Really?" Harry asked slowly and hesitantly.

"You were serious." This came from Adrian.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Hugh narrowed his eyes, walked up to Harry, and stared down at him. "I don't believe this."

"What?" Harry asked taking a hesitant step back.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Hugh don't scare him," he snapped slapping his friend on the arm. "What he's trying to say is, he can't believe he's considering liking you."

Harry's cheeks coloured. "Oh." What else was he to say to that? "You thought I was just yanking Marcus around?"

Hugh scowled at him and Adrian gave a nod. "We did at first."

Harry crossed his arms and his eyes flashed, completely insulted. "I would never - ever. Not even to my worst enemy would I play around with someone's heart and emotions," he snarled surprising the two Slytherins. "Why would I hurt someone who's treated me so damn good? Like I'm actually worth something more than the Boy-Who-_Fucking_-Lived? Someone who doesn't gawk at my damn scar twenty-four-seven?"

The words did not go amiss by either Slytherin. Especially Adrian, who smirked. "You love him," he taunted.

Harry's eyes lost all of their anger, his features went soft, and he began to gnaw on his lip. "I -"

"Do," Hugh growled out.

"-am not sure what love is," Harry whispered out quietly. "But I do know I care deeply for him and I need him. I won't deny it."

"He needs you, otherwise his life is fucked," Adrian said bluntly getting an elbow to the ribs from Hugh.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in concern.

"Hugh, he needs to know."

Hugh glared. "I don't think that's a good idea right now…"

"Listen, Pot- Harry, Marcus' family life is not exactly a bed of roses!"

"I gathered that," Harry said softly. "There's more though isn't there?"

Adrian smirked. "Not so dim-witted are you?"

"Adrian," Hugh hissed through his teeth.

"Perhaps you should talk to Marcus, get him to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Harry asked, feeling worried and left out at the same time. "What's wrong with Marcus? What did they do to him?"

Hugh was staring mutinously at Adrian. "Why did you get his curiosity running?"

"Harry is the only one who can help and you know it, Hugh. He needs to know."

"Not like this," Hugh snapped. "This is for Marcus to tell not us!"

"Someone has to and Marcus is too afraid."

"What's he afraid of?" Harry couldn't imagine Marcus ever being scared of anything. "Adrian?" He grasped the seventh year's forearm. "What's wrong with Marcus? What did they do to him?"

"Some old pureblood families like to turn their first born sons into weapons… dangerous weapons."

Harry unconsciously gripped Adrian tighter as he heard these words. "They hurt him?" He asked in a rather small voice.

"What do you think?" Hugh asked coldly.

"Hugh, leave Harry alone," Adrian snapped. "Yes Harry, they did hurt him. They did a lot to him. He wishes to not tell you because he didn't know how you would take it."

"That's why he's so strong, hm? That's why he doubts his self-worth," Harry whispered feeling a pang in his chest. He wanted to cry as he spoke, the thought of someone hurting Marcus. He could hardly believe it; Marcus was so big and strong.

"Exactly, they turned him violent or rather tried."

Hugh was casting spells on the owlery to make sure they weren't overheard, he was no longer snapping at Adrian for opening his mouth but now rather trying to keep it as silent as possible. The damage was done there was no other reason to yell at Adrian.

"It seems Potter that you are the only one who calms him," Hugh confessed. "I don't know what the hell you did to our friend but I admit that it's not a bad thing."

Harry was still holding onto Adrian, his mind completely unfocused, and his heart still in pain. "What can I do?"

"Don't stop whatever it is you're doing!" Adrian insisted.

"I couldn't if I wanted to Adrian," Harry said softly. He had a lot to take in and a lot to think about. "Although, I'm not the safest person to be around…"

"No shit," Hugh scowled. "He just had to pick you!"

Harry growled at him. "I'll do all I can to keep him safe."

Adrian smiled at this. "I know you will Harry. Nevermind Hugh, he likes you he just doesn't want to admit it."

"Fuck you Adrian!" Hugh spat.

Adrian chuckled and Harry blushed. "I won't hurt him, I'd never do that."

Hugh glared once at Harry before nodding. "Good."

"It's nice to know Marcus has friends who care about him," Harry said after a moment of silence.

Adrian smirked and Hugh rolled his eyes but there was no longer a venomous expression. "You better go Harry, Marcus will kill us for telling you in the first place."

"Kill you, I had nothing to do with it."

"Conspiracy," Adrian reminded getting a glower from his companion.

"I'm glad you told me, I understand why Marcus wouldn't want me to know of this…" To know that he was used, abused, and made into a weapon? That was cruel; how could a parent even think that way?

"I only told you half of it Harry. I didn't tell you all. The rest is far worse and it needs to come from him and him alone."

"Thanks Adrian, Hugh."

"Don't thank me!" Hugh snapped. "Thank the loudmouth git but not me."

Harry chuckled. "Thank you Hugh," he repeated and winked at the tall Slytherin before leaving the owlery with very heavy thoughts.

_I know we're headed somewhere, I can see how far we've come_

_But still I can't remember anything_

_Lets not do the wrong thing and I'll swear it might be fun_

_It's a long way down when all the knots we've tied have come undone_

_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_

_Anyplace but those I know by heart_

_Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down_

_**Follow You Down - Gin Blossoms**  
_


	9. Just Like You

Thanks Kamerreon for editing!  
Thank you for the responses

9.)

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

Marcus looked up when Harry came through. Something was wrong with him. The Slytherin picked it up instantly.

"Harry?"

The boy curled up beside him but didn't respond. Marcus put his arm around him and pulled him close.

Harry smiled and nuzzled him. "My Marcus," he whispered to the eighteen-year-old.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, just enjoying you. Can't I?"

"Should have a reason."

"Nope," Harry said pressing kisses into his neck and up his ear. He decided for now to take the silent approach with Marcus. He didn't want to get Adrian and Hugh in trouble and he knew that Marcus might withdraw before he had a chance to explain. "How's the studying?"

"It's annoying. I'll pass Defense and Potions for sure. My Transfiguration is worse than a second years."

"Well Defense and Potions are important and Charms would fall in line with Defense right?"

"Yes. I failed so much through the years. Not giving a shit," he grumbled. "Now I have my work cut out for me."

"Well, I know you'll pass them. You have Herbology too right?"

"Yes. It's a pointless subject."

"It's useful to identify a Devil's Snare!" Harry teased remembering his first year. "Unless you're Hermione and have a relapse in memory wondering where the wood is to start a flame…"

Marcus stared at him utterly confused.

Harry burst into snickers that nearly turned to giggles. "In first year, we ran into a Devil's Snare that nearly strangled us all. Hermione forgot she was a witch and we didn't know how to cast fire like she did."

Marcus barked out laughing. "What the fuck were you doing around a Devil's Snare?" He asked completely distracted.

"Eh, Voldemort, the Philosopher's Stone, and the like."

The Slytherin stiffened. "You met him in your first year?"

"Yes," Harry said stunned that Marcus didn't know about it. "I thought the whole school knew?"

"No one said anything about Voldemort," Marcus growled without flinching. "I thought it was a deranged teacher."

"With Voldemort stuck to the back of his head, yes. That's why he died, because Voldemort can't touch me. I'm his own personal hell."

Confused, Marcus stared at him waiting for him to explain. "Hn? How?"

"My mother's sacrifice. It burnt him. He couldn't touch me because of it. You see Marcus, my mother was a Muggle-born witch and it's because of her I am alive."

"My opinion has altered, Harry. You changed it," Marcus said and then tilted his head. "I like your friend."

Harry beamed. "You like Hermione?"

Marcus nodded. "Uh huh." He wound up grunting when he got a lap and arm full of a very bouncy Harry Potter. "Couldn't you tell?" He grumbled.

"I could but it's nice hearing it in words! If there's one person who's really supported us, it's Hermione."

"I know," Marcus responded. "Why?"

Harry shifted until he was straddling his boyfriend and facing him completely. He blessed the man with a soft kiss. "She trusts me. She knows everything I've had to deal with and been through. Hell, she understood why I first slept with you. I thought personally she'd kill me with a moral speech. But she surprised me. But then again, she probably shouldn't have considering she is the most mature witch I've ever met and she's got Muggle in her which shows her the world outside of Magic. She followed along with me and trusted me. Let me be myself. She didn't try and change me. It hurts the way Ron acts… he doesn't care about anything else except the fact that you're a Slytherin."

"You are too, technically." Marcus really hated that redhead. Harry was too good for him. That scared little blond boy would have been much better.

"And that's what hurts the most. He's like Malfoy in every way except one's rich, one's poor, one's redhead, and one's blond. They are both stuck in their prejudiced worlds."

"Pure-bloods are a lot different in society, Harry. Some families, the darker ones do things that most could never condone. They still believe in the 18th Century way of life," Marcus trailed off and then scowled as his thoughts took hold.

Harry watched him, the brief flicker of emotions, the annoyance and bitter reality of what his parents had done to him. "What did they do to you, Marcus?" Harry whispered softly.

"A lot." Marcus clenched his small boyfriend and stared off into space. "More than you could understand."

"Why don't you try me?"

"Someday," Marcus said quietly. "Give me time?"

Harry smiled and placed his hands against Marcus' cheeks. "You can have all the time in the world Marcus. Just remember that nothing can keep me away from you. Got it?"

"Mhmm," Marcus hummed before taking Harry's lips into his mouth for a searing kiss.

(o)

The Easter Holidays began and the school was as full as it ever was. Very few people left for home due to the exciting events of the Triwizard Tournament. The warmth outside made everyone spill out and collapse on the grassy green of the courtyard or near the crisp cold black lake.

Harry was under a holly tree just beyond the courtyard. Marcus' back was to the base of the tree and Harry's back was against Marcus' side. Hermione sat by his feet with Viktor on her right side.

She passed Marcus some notes she had on seventh year Herbology. Viktor had his exams to take too before leaving school at the end of the year.

Ron had declined joining them and Harry found that he honestly didn't mind. Neville came over and plopped down like he belonged. Harry beamed at him and tossed him a chocolate frog.

Hugh and Adrian after much glaring at their friend from afar finally took the initiative to sit as well.

Viktor struck up a Quidditch conversation with the duo and Marcus smirked at them when his friends latched onto Viktor's conversation.

It was an odd group; those who saw them couldn't help but be a little confused at the mixture. Especially, considering Viktor was amongst them.

Marcus who was feeling extremely lazy tossed the book aside and curled his arm around Harry, tightening his hold and peering over at what he was doing. He was apparently writing a letter to Sirius. He had one leg bent and the other stretched out in front of him, he was slouched and didn't feel like moving.

"Can I use your owl?" Harry asked quietly folding the letter.

"Mhmm, why ask?"

Harry shrugged. "You might need him and I can't use Hedwig. She's too noticeable."

"Just use him. Never has anything useful to do anyway."

"I'll have to sneak around, Hedwig's already pissed because I used a regular barn owl."

Marcus snorted. "Only you could let an owl own you."

Harry grumbled lowly getting a dark chuckle from his Slytherin boyfriend and a bite to his neck. "How about you own me instead?"

"That can be arranged." He clasped his fingers to Harry's chin and tilted it to the side and kissed him softly.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Adrian taunted his friend.

Marcus left Harry's lips regrettably and scowled. "Too fucking lazy."

Neville blushed at Marcus' words but Hermione was more than used to them now.

"Or just horny," Hugh teased getting a kick from Marcus.

"Fuck off, you bastard." Marcus growled.

Neville gaped in fear, as Hugh barked laughing. "I wish!" He threw a wadded piece of parchment at Marcus who flung it back.

"Jack arse."

Harry snickered and watched Hugh and Adrian tease Marcus to no end. He shifted so that he was able to see them better. Marcus was amused though his harsh words said otherwise, but Harry could tell. His eyes glittered and though Neville was trying to hide behind Viktor, in fear of some backlash Harry knew that it was all in fun.

Harry gasped and flung himself away when Hugh and Adrian pounced on Marcus. Hermione was laughing quietly and watched them act very out of character. Harry leaned against her and was amazed at Marcus' strength. Hugh and Adrian were like rag dolls. He wasn't too rough but you could tell the man was holding a lot back.

"Fucking gits!" Marcus scowled with a smirking sneer. He whacked Hugh on the head and held Adrian down on the ground with one hand coaxing him to apologize but the Slytherin Pride refused to allow Adrian to do so.

After ten minutes of this and Hugh's inability to get Adrian free, the thin Slytherin hissed, "Sorry dickhead!"

"Good boy," Marcus taunted letting up and getting an undignified huff from the Slytherin.

(o)

It was early morning but Marcus was awake for no other reason than for the fact that Harry was not by his side. It was nine, a holiday, and Marcus Flint was wide awake, scowling, with a Herbology book in one hand and Hermione Granger's damn notes in the other. With the starch white sleeves of his uniform pulled back to his elbows and the shirt un-tucked and the Slytherin tie hanging loosely he set out for the Great Hall, paying no mind to the winding halls and trusted his feet to carry him the right way. Harry had left him a note saying he was helping that half-giant he was so fond of.

"Good Morning Hugh, I saw your parents last night for dinner-"

Marcus' head snapped up once he reached the hall. The hot anger and the cold expression went hand in hand as he snapped his book shut and zeroed in on the man standing in front of his two friends.

Adrian was frowning slightly at him, while Hugh remained expressionless and inclined his head slightly in respect.

The man in particular was about a head shorter and a whole lot thinner than Marcus. He was considered agedly handsome with well-groomed black hair that was slicked back in a low small tail. His skin was a deep olive and his lips were thin and sullen. This man and Marcus shared the same eyes and hair and that was all.

Next to him, was an auburn haired willowy witch with an oval shaped face and deep tanned skin with red lips; they both looked younger than they were.

Jezabel and Seth Flint had come to Hogwarts.

Adrian was the first to see Marcus before the others followed suit, all eyes on him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Marcus rumbled stoically.

"Marcus!" Jezabel squealed and rushed to him but he sidestepped her with ease. He did not wish for her claws to touch him, mother or not. She gaped when he shot her a warning look. She retracted her fingers and simpered. "We've missed you, Marcus."

Bull shit! Marcus thought in disgust. She was oozed with false sugary substance that left a nasty aftertaste to those who succumbed to her. She was like a black widow.

He shot his father a look to get on with it. "Son, we have come on an important family matter," Seth said coldly, his eyes piercing Marcus'. "It seems son that you forgot where your loyalties lie. You are in need of a sharp reminder. You ignored my summons and now I am here because of that to set right the wrong you are doing."

Most of Slytherin was hovering around, those who knew the Flints were watching with interest. Hermione was standing by the Grand Staircase with Viktor at her side. Marcus was relieved to know that Harry was nowhere in sight. He didn't need to see this.

Marcus would have given anything to break his father. The man hardly deserved such a title. The contrast between them all was absolutely stunning. Seth and Jezebal were absolutely gorgeous. Marcus was nothing like them.

"You came all this way for nothing then. I denounce my Title as Heir to the Flint Family. You can go now."

Jezabel made a noise like a wounded cat, while Seth sneered at him. Marcus made to leave when his father snapped a hand onto his forearm.

"You listen here!" The man hissed quietly. "I will have no more of this. You and that Potter boy. I made you, who you are Marcus! I am responsible for creating you; you are an abominable tool that I will use when he returns. Got it? I told you he is returning and you will stand by my side as my tool, my gift to him!" No one but Adrian and Hugh heard him.

But everyone saw the look of hatred on Marcus' face. "I am not like you, father, go fuck up my brothers and leave me the goddamn hell alone. You may have created me, but I can break you," he snarled vindictively. He jerked away from Seth's grasp. "Go to hell, Seth Flint. You too Jezabel. Don't ever cross me, Seth. I will show you what you made if you do."

The entire hall heard but only a few understood.

"You are just like me, Marcus! You will always be like me, I made you that way. You will not be able to hold onto your urges and what will you do?" Seth spat at his retreating back.

Marcus paused in mid-step and looked once over his shoulder. "Use you." He smirked at the look of terror on Jezabel's face and the contorted reddened rage on his father's. "In the mean time, I'll deal."

It was then that the Headmaster stepped in. "Mr. Flint, I don't appreciate you assaulting my children in the school.

"That's my son!"

"While he's in school he is my student. I do not care what relation you happen to be, Mr. Flint. Touch one of my children and I will have you arrested."

Jezabel was gawking at him when Seth grabbed her arm. "Muggle loving bastard!" He hissed at the twinkle-eyed man. "You'll all meet your end! Let's go Jez," he snarled and yanked her toward the double doors.

Marcus busied himself with some breakfast, ignoring the stares he received from his fellow housemates along with others. Hugh and Adrian took their seat next to him and all was quiet. He buried his nose back into the Herbology book.

He didn't care about Seth or Jezabel. They could both go to hell. He wasn't wasting his energy on them. The only one not present at Slytherin was Draco Malfoy, not like Marcus cared. There was a loud crack up above signaling a thunderstorm going on outside.

Harry liked the rain, Marcus mused to himself before staring up at the purplish-gray sky. He could briefly imagine his little lover falling in the mud and rolling around with giggles. It was a strange sight to think of this and he was far too set in those thoughts.

Things were becoming strangely domesticated. He shook his head visibly and went back to his book, much to the amusement of Adrian and Hugh.

As another rumble of thunder rattled through the Great Hall, the doors burst open and a sopping wet Draco appeared in the most ungraceful manner anyone had ever seen the aristocratic prat. He rushed over to the Slytherin table and advanced on Marcus.

"What now?" Marcus grumbled. He already had to deal with one arse for the day he didn't want to deal with another. Chances are he would meet the wall and the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

"Your dad found Potter-" He hissed though he never finished because Marcus bolted from the Great Hall in a speed that no one had ever seen the large Slytherin use. Hugh and Adrian followed quickly behind him.

(o)

Harry burst into a million soft chuckles as he rushed through the rain to Hagrid's hut. He was soaked from head to toe but he didn't mind. The rain was warm and it felt good on his skin, though his clothes stuck to him like glue. "Hagrid! I have them, what more do you need?" He rushed through and nearly toppled over when Fang jumped him in excitement.

"Oi, Harry! Yeh'll get sick if yeh keep going outside. I 'ave enough thank you. I didn't expect the Skrewt to take things so far, little tyke he is."

Harry sighed good-naturedly at Hagrid. Only he would call a five-foot tall crab that spat fire and poison a _tyke_. "Yes, well, that sting can't get infected. I don't need that ugly old gray bat coming back to teach." He liked Grumbly-Plank but it made Hagrid's chest puff up in pride when Harry pretended he didn't.

Hagrid went pink in the cheeks and waved his hand. "Shouldn't say that about an ol' lady, but thank yeh Harry."

"No problem," Harry said smiling. He mashed the leaves up in a small bowl and applied the substance to Hagrid's burnt face. When he was done, he washed his hands, and then used his wand to dry himself though he knew it was pointless, he'd have to run back through the rain again to get to the castle. That would be fun! Harry pondered how many times he'd slip and fall in the mud.

When he was sure the sting would not get infected, he hugged Hagrid and ruffled Fang's scruff before waving his good byes. He set off back out into the wild spring rain that covered him once again from head to toe.

Harry was wearing a simple dark blue robe set with a few slashes in the sides showing light gray traces underneath. He made it to the courtyard and was about to stalk up the slippery steps when he was hit sharply in the back by something that took the breath out of his body. He fell, knees to the wet grass, hands into the mud with a yelp. When he turned on his back, he stared into fixed eyes of dark black.

"_Crucio!_"

No description could be used to detail the pain. Harry's earsplitting screams and undeniable cries as he thrashed, convulsed, and trembled in the mud.

"You ruined everything!" The man snarled. "Everything I worked for!"

Harry screamed some more, it was like hot knives stabbing him from the inside out. He held no shame for his cries. Too much pain, too much, red-hot, everything spun, nothing made sense. He hardly heard the man who had him under such a curse. Oh, it was terrible.

"Seth! Let him go, he's just a little boy."

"Shut up Jez! He ruined our son!"

Marcus saw nothing but rage when he rushed out of the school. The first thing he heard were Harry's infinite screams of pain. The sound tortured him, it was all it took for the bloodlust to spread through him. His mother screamed when Marcus reached out, grabbed him by the throat with one hand, and used the other to wrench his wand arm back affectively getting a crunch and now an earsplitting shriek from his own father. A very undignified sound.

The wand fell from the smaller man's slack grip. Marcus continued to squeeze as he broke every bone in the man's arm before slinging him down into the mud.

"MARCUS NO! _Stupefy_!" Jezabel hit him with a stunner but it rolled off him like water. He ignored her completely and continued to advance on his father who backed up into the mud.

"Get away from me!"

"What's wrong, father? Can't handle your own creation?" The first thing he did was bust his father's nose clean open with a surge of his palm. The adrenaline rushed and he grinned maliciously as his father hollered in agony. "This is what you made me, father, your tool has turned on you and he will now kill you." When his mother jumped on him to stop, he turned around and shoved her off him down into the mud. She was too small to hold herself up and met the ground. "Stay off me you whore," he spat.

"No! No!" Seth gurgled on his own blood as Marcus lifted him. "I'm your father!"

"I care because-?" He brought the man closer to him so that no one could hear his hissing words. "Rule Number One, death has no relation. Rule Number Two, Everyone is Your Enemy, I- you Seth Flint are my enemy. Rule Number Three, You Are A Weapon… shall I go on?" He chuckled darkly at the blood that splattered. There were marks on the man that Marcus didn't even remember creating. He only knew about the nose. It was like he went into a trance, not realizing he'd been torturing his father while throwing those familiar words back at him.

Harry forced himself up and out of Hugh and Adrian's grasp. He was breathing heavily and his body was gurgling with shocking pain. The entire teacher's faculty was casting stunners at Marcus but they simply rolled off him. No one dared go near, he was in such a dangerous murderous state.

Jezabel was sobbing into the mud, her perfect clothing muddy and torn. Harry approached.

"No Potter!" Severus Snape reached out to grab him but with his Seeker reflexes, he outmaneuvered the Slytherin Head of House.

"Marcus Owen Flint!" Harry yelled and grabbed ahold of the man's muscular forearm to keep him from sending another bloody blow. This one possibly fatal. "No, Marcus, No! Stop, please, don't, no more, Marcus, _please_."

Marcus had been ready to finish him, seriously, he could feel the want, the need to end this pathetic bastard's life, and then he heard it. Harry's voice sang through his ears and then his mind and down into his heart.

"Please Marcus!" He felt those small hands grip his forearm desperately to pull him back. "I'm okay, Marcus. Please, he's not worth it." Harry moaned into his bicep.

Marcus squeezed his father, who whimpered painfully. He was a bloody sopping mess; nearly every bone in his body broken including part of his jaw and most of his neck, shoulder, and arms. Like a puppet on a string, Marcus let go and the man crashed down to the ground.

Blood dripped from his hands, chest, and even on his face.

"Marcus!" Harry nudged into his side, not caring about the stains. "Marcus!"

The man responded by curling his arm around Harry and drawing him closer.

Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall saw that it was safe to act and did. Alastor Moody was growling about disgusting traitorous Death Eaters and where they belonged.

Marcus buried his face into Harry's hair, taking in the rain, mud, and scent that he always carried. "Are you alright?" He whispered hoarsely. His veins were still pumping and his heart thudded with a want and a need.

"Fine, Marcus, please don't kill him," Harry whispered. "I know what he's done to you, I know what he tried to turn you into." Marcus stiffened. "But I'm not leaving you and you can't leave me!"

"I won't," Marcus rumbled from chest, though he wondered if Harry knew about what his father had tried, why his sweet little partner would even remain in his presence.

"That means no Azkaban!" Harry gripped his shirt with needy hands and reached up onto his tiptoes to kiss him on the chin. His muscles ached, and his head was pounding from the Cruciatus and all the crying. But otherwise, he was relatively unharmed, apart from the occasional shiver and twitch.

The rain had continued to fall down, washing some of the blood from Marcus away and it only occurred to him that most of Slytherin and two-thirds of the school were on the steps watching.

Hermione, Viktor, Hugh, and Adrian had made their way toward them but remained silent and watchful.

Jezabel and Seth were removed from the grounds and out of Marcus' sight.

Professor Flitwick came over with a squeak, when Hagrid came thundering over. "HARRY! HARRY! I heard you screamin'? What happened to yeh?"

"Hagrid!" Hermione gasped. "It's alright Hagrid, slow down."

"I heard it, I know I did! What happened?"

"I'm fine, Hagrid," Harry placated lifting his head from a still and frozen Marcus.

"No yeh weren't you were screamin! You were cryin' what 'appened?" The man looked horror stricken. "I should have gotten ter yeh first yeh came from my hut! I was 'eld up! I gots attacked again." He held out the burns on his hands and Harry sighed not for the first time at his large friend.

"You and Skrewts," he murmured shaking his head. When will he ever learn?

"Hagrid, calm down!" Flitwick stood by the large half-giant's side and boy did they look like a sight. One craning his neck up and the other looking down miserably. "Mr. Flint saved him from the worst of it, now, if we could all just remain calm. Mr. Flint please escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing?" The little man was unsure if Marcus could respond, but then suddenly he snapped out of his trance and complied with the Charms Professor's order.

Harry stumbled a bit as the nerves in his legs gave out. Marcus was ready and lifted the small teen into his arms. Harry grumbled. "I'm fine."

"Not," Marcus argued lowly as the students parted like the sea.

They had a whole horde behind them following. A few faces were terrified and some shied away when Marcus and Harry got too close but none of them really registered.

Harry simply buried his face into Marcus' hard chest and waited out what would happen next.

He was only glad that he stopped Marcus from killing that man. Harry couldn't fathom how it would all go if he died and Marcus wound up in Azkaban.

Harry shivered violently and clutched Marcus tighter. "Don't leave me."

"You're shivering," he said instead of answering again. After all this, Marcus wasn't sure what would happen.

"I'm scared."

"He won't touch you anymore."

"I'm scared for you. I don't want you in trouble."

"I'll pay my way out of it," Marcus said simply. "What did he do to you?"

"The Cruciatus…"

Marcus closed his eyes as they reached the infirmary and be buried his face once again into Harry's sopping wet hair next to his ear. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm fine, nothing a little sleep won't cure."

But Marcus was still sorry. He was so very sorry for everything. It was his fault. All his fault. How could Harry forgive him for this? Why would he want too? He was a bloodthirsty monster. He was nothing that Harry needed. He wasn't good enough.

He was asking his questions all over again. Why? Why did Harry want him? The monster that he was. The monster that his father created. Though he may be a monster, he would never be like his father. He couldn't be.

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

**Just Like You - Three Days Grace**

* * *

A/N: Thank you and I apologize for the wait. It's been kinda hectic around here. However, Chapter Ten should be up very late tonight or sometime tomorrow. We'll see.


	10. Animal I Have Become

10.)

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times, I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

He watched the boy struggle. He was clean, his hair pulled back and out of the way and he had taken multiple healing potions. Some for nerve damage and others to calm him down from panicking.

Marcus had watched with a strange sense of sorrow inside of him. The teen was dressed in pyjamas with a few covers over him.

The rain outside had not stopped; he could hear it pattering against the windows. Madam Pomphrey had finally left the room. He had been pleased to hear that she refused to work on his father and so he had been sent to St. Mungo's along with his mother Jezabel.

"Sleep, Harry," Marcus commanded reaching up and stroking the boy's forehead. He had yet to take off his bloody shirt. Not even magic could get it out. Hermione tried for ten minutes before giving it up and finally deciding to leave Harry to rest with a kiss on the forehead. Viktor had even hugged Harry and it occurred to Marcus that he wasn't jealous by this act. He was however a little pissed off that his lover's so called redhead friend didn't so much as show up.

It hurt Harry and Marcus couldn't stand to see that. He hated that Weasley even more now than before.

Harry was laying curled up, feeling extremely tired and the soreness from that horrible curse was catching up with him. "Come lay with me?"

"I'm all bloody, baby," he said by way of answer. He never really called Harry such a name before believing it was degrading for the most part but it fit in this instance. The way Harry looked lying on the bed, so vulnerable. So small. Marcus hated how his thoughts were going. He felt sad, sickeningly sad.

Harry had been hurt and it was all his fault.

"Take your shirt off then," Harry reached out to him with both hands and tugged the bloody tie making it fall to the ground.

He smiled slyly despite his plaguing thoughts. "Here?" Marcus watched Harry's nimble fingers work the buttons.

"Mhmm, since when was my Marcus modest?" Harry had a point. He fumbled with the last two buttons sliding up off the bed before shoving it off his shoulders and grinning. "Perfect." He glided his hands up and down his boyfriend's smooth torso, getting a sharp breath out of Marcus.

In a few swift movements, he was up, Harry was in his arms, and he flopped down onto the small twin bed. It hardly did him justice, for it was uncomfortable. But he didn't comment as Harry lay between his legs on his side in an upright position, across his stomach and chest. "That better?" Marcus asked summoning another pillow for himself. He needed at least three to be halfway comfortable. He pulled the white blanket around Harry's body and latched onto him.

Harry grinned as he lay on all muscle. "Mhmm, wonderful," he hummed rising up to kiss Marcus softly on the lips. "My own Marcus bed."

Marcus smirked. "If that's what you want to call me."

The boy nodded and pressed kisses to his chin affectionately and then his chest before snuggling up to him. Marcus began to rub small circles into Harry's back, eyes open and alert as he watched and listened to the breaths even out.

It was only the early afternoon but the attack on Harry had worn him out completely. Marcus scowled and pulled his hand away from Harry and clenched his fist and pressed it against his forehead in thought. How could he have let Harry out of his sight? Merlin! What were the odds of Harry coming back from that oaf's hut at the exact same time his father was coming out? Or had the man been waiting and hoping that Harry would pass by?

Fucking bastard!

The doors opened to the infirmary startling Marcus out of his thoughts. He clutched Harry tighter and narrowed his eyes when he heard a voice.

"My presence is not to be known here," said a smooth rich voice Marcus knew but could not place.

"Of course, Lucius. I thank you."

"Don't thank me, old man. I have my own agenda."

Professor Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy was now standing in front of Harry's bed. Marcus stiffened completely, his eyes on Lucius who arched a crafted eyebrow. Tall, blonde, and irritatingly rich to a snobbish degree. He was thin enough for Marcus to snap him in half and pictured how that would look and resisted a monstrous shiver at the thought.

He couldn't think like that. Not with Harry in his arms.

"I see you are comfortable," Lucius intoned dryly glancing at the shirtless Marcus. The eighteen-year-old lazily pointed to the bloodstained shirt. "Ah, I see."

"What are you doing here?"

"The Ministry will be here in two hours exactly to take you away." Marcus made no movement except to hold Harry a little closer. "I am here to see that you buy your way out into the lowest sentence possible." He pulled out a crème coloured folder from a briefcase and handed it over to him. "You might want to memorize that. Plead No Contest and your little beau should be able to explain his side of the story. When the Aurors arrive, you are to remain quiet. You do not speak to either one of them and you go quietly."

"I'm not the one to tell that too," Marcus said looking down at Harry.

"His fit, may prove to your benefit," Lucius said smirking. "Part of the perks on being the boy-who-lived. The amount inside will be enough to sway the Minister. That will be all you need to get a lower sentence."

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"My reasons don't concern you, they are my own. You will follow through with that Marcus Flint otherwise you'll have a very sad little Gryffindor on your hands." The blond aristocrat looked at Harry Potter, sneered and then smirked before walking away, leaving Professor Dumbledore to chuckle.

"He was always one for an interesting entrance, wouldn't you agree?"

"He's a filthy bastard," Marcus grumbled flipping open the folder. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was doing this so my family's financial status would remain underneath him." He didn't know what that man was trying to do. He trusted no one, but he couldn't help but understand the text on the elegantly written sheets of parchment.

"I doubt that, considering Harry's fortune levels your own." Dumbledore smiled. "Personally, between you and I, Lucius Malfoy is a self-preserving man like any noble Slytherin and is shuffling all the sides that he can. I do believe however that his dealing with this is the proper way to go. Harry would not enjoy losing you, Marcus and I would not enjoy watching his little heart break."

"Aren't you worried that I will hurt him?" Marcus asked coolly. "Are you not worried that the monster inside of me will retaliate and extend to him? What if I do to him what I did to my father? I enjoyed it, Headmaster. I wanted to kill him! I would do it if I had the chance. If I saw him again…" He hissed steely.

"Keep that to yourself. Don't let that extend to anyone but us, Marcus." He stepped forward and conjured a chair before taking a seat. "I am aware of your past. I did a little prying into Seth Flint's mind with a rather handy ability known as Legilimency."

Marcus gave a nod. "I know what that is, I am a skilled Occlumens."

"Yes apart of your training regimen when you were a child am I correct?" The Slytherin stiffened completely. He should have known. "Yes, I know of your home life and the type of things he did to you. I am aware of your growing bloodlust. But I am also aware of how Harry seems to be your antidote."

"You can't be positive," Marcus growled quietly. "How do you know I won't snap at any time?"

"You couldn't bear to snap at someone you love so much," Dumbledore rebuffed.

"So sure of yourself?"

"One hundred percent, Marcus."

"You are a thick old man then," Marcus said softly. "If I were you, I'd yank me as far away from him as you possibly can. I'm dangerous. I'm a monster."

"Why don't you separate yourself then?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It would hurt him."

Dumbledore merely smiled, causing Marcus to growl. "That's not the same!"

"It is very much the same, Marcus. You should see this. Harry stopped you from going too far. You would have finished him off otherwise. But you heard his voice, you heard his plea, and you stopped."

Marcus glared at the old man before taking a deep breath and turning his eyes back down to the still form on top of him.

"If I'm not mistaken a certain godfather was very assured by putting Harry in your hands and I believe that same godfather is a very hotheaded man. A hard one to impress, Marcus." Marcus stared at Dumbledore the entire time the old man spoke. "If he thought you were so much as a threat, he would be back in Azkaban right now, hands down. He trusts you to keep Harry safe. He knows you can when I can't."

"But I didn't!" Marcus snarled. "I let him get hit with that Cruciatus Curse. I let him get tortured by my own bloody father."

"That was out of your hands. You could not have known that Harry would run into your father at that moment in time. I'm only thankful that young Draco Malfoy came and got you. You saved Harry's mind. Who knows what could have happened had he been out by himself?"

"You condone what I did to that man?"

"No," Dumbledore said softly. "We all do things we shouldn't do, Marcus. You were angry and that lust you carry drove you, not to mention Harry's screams probably drove you temporarily unbalanced."

"Temporarily? I _am_ unbalanced, Headmaster."

"Not where Harry is concerned." Dumbledore winked. "Now, I believe you need to prepare for the Ministry's arrival." He waved his wand and a clean white button up was spelled onto Marcus' bare frame. "No more talks about bloodlust, no more talks about wanting to kill the man. You merely defended, taking it a little too far. Read that folder and place it under the pillow."

Marcus frowned at the Headmaster and realized that the old man was more cunning than he let on. He flipped it back open in silence, leaving Dumbledore to hum and leave a box of lemon drops on the bed.

Weird old man, Marcus couldn't help but think. Very weird.

Approximately, forty-five minutes later, Marcus was sitting quietly when the double doors opened once more but this time a very tall black man appeared in deep dark robes. He was bald and had a gold earring. Beside him was another man, he was shorter, dusty blonde hair and pulled back with a beaky nose.

The Headmaster was with them.

"Mr. Flint?" The black man approached, his voice was deep and rather startling.

Marcus regarded him and waited, not attempting to speak first.

"I apologize for the inconvenience but I am Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is my partner Daniel Dawlish, I am afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," he said and while his voice was neutral, his eyes were solemn, apologetic.

Hmm, why was that? Marcus wondered idly. It was funny how being with Harry taught him how to be perceptive. He was never this way before. He fought from rolling his eyes at his inner thoughts.

Dawlish however looked neither and was staring at the scene with a confused look. It was as though he were wondering what the hell Harry Potter could be doing with him, a monster.

Sadly, Marcus wondered the same thing.

"Very well," he said succinctly.

When he tried to move however, Harry started awake. "M'no!" He was half asleep and hadn't seen the Aurors yet.

"Harry?" Marcus winced when Harry attempted to snuggle further into him. "Harry?" He tried to get up off the bed, but Harry's eyes snapped open and he jerked his head up and gasped seeing two unknown men and Marcus' solemn face.

"Wh- what's going on?"

"I apologize Mr. Potter, but we're going to have to take Mr. Flint with us."

Panic streaked through Harry's eyes and he clutched Marcus closer. "NO!"

"Harry, please let go," Marcus attempted under his breath.

"You did nothing wrong! That bastard was the one who hit me with Cruciatus! You only saved me."

"Harry," Marcus shook him gently by the shoulders. "I have to go…"

"NO! No, no, no! You can't leave me," he moaned desperately. He buried his face into Marcus' neck and held him tighter. "Please no, Marcus!"

"This is out of my hands," Marcus said hugging him back. He hated to hear the desperation. It wasn't right. Not coming from Harry.

Dawlish wanted to say something but Kingsley shook his head at the man.

Marcus sighed quietly and squeezed Harry before pushing his hair out of the way so that he could whisper into his ear. "I'm not going to be gone for long. I just have to sort this out. I'll be back. I promise."

"Mmm, you can't promise that," Harry sniffed, feeling his heartache. The tears came before he could stop it. "Please, please Marcus."

"I have no choice. I want to stay but I can't. This needs to be resolved."

"Then can I go?" Harry whipped his head around to the tallest Auror. "Can I go and give my statement?"

"Your statement will be heard, Mr. Potter," Kingsley insisted with a small smile. "I promise that your side of the story will be heard, we will do all that we can. He is not going to Azkaban. We are aware that he defended you and we are aware of what Seth Flint has done to you. We know it was in self-defense, but Mr. Flint needs to accompany us for now. He will return to you. There will be punishment but not to the magnitude of Azkaban," he assured.

Harry bowed his head, a lost feeling settling inside of him. It was a terrible feeling. It was like Sirius being put away in Azkaban again.

Marcus gripped Harry's chin and forced it up. "Stop that," he snapped sharply. "I will be back, you rest." He kissed the younger teen's pouting lips hard and intensely. He ignored the others in the room completely as he forced Harry to calm down.

It worked, Harry sank right into him and lowered his head until it was tucked under Marcus' chin. "Come back to me. Don't leave me, Marcus."

Marcus rubbed his thin shoulders, before sliding out from under him, leaving Harry to stare sadly. Marcus was exactly the same height at Kingsley Shacklebolt. But while Kingsley was a slender man, Marcus was all muscle.

Dawlish gawked at him.

"Mr. Flint?" Kingsley queried with a sad smile.

"Let's go," Marcus hissed icily, not daring to turn back around. He didn't like the way his heart felt with Harry's quiet sniffling.

Why did Harry want him so badly? Why did it hurt to deny Harry what he wanted? Dumbledore authorized a Portkey for the three to take back to the Ministry.

Dawlish was still stunned at his impossible size and height.

Twenty minutes later, Marcus was sitting inside of a gray stone room on a stone chair. There was a small cot to the side of the room. It was even smaller than the hospital beds at Hogwarts. He had no wand now, not that he used one often in the first place. Magic was Harry's thing, Strength was his. He slouched in the seat, crossed his arms over his chest, spread his legs slightly, and waited until he was bored out of his mind. He kept himself busy by thinking of all the gruesome things he could do to his father and even his mother.

It was a sad sadistic thought. But Marcus Flint was a weapon. A weapon they created. A monster in the midst of it all. Why couldn't he think this? He knew Harry wouldn't appreciate it but he couldn't help it. People like Seth Flint _deserved_ to be tortured. Marcus would hold no pity, no matter what.

Two people within those few hours came in to talk to him. First a solicitor announcing his bond set at one thousand galleons but then afterwards he would be placed on an arrest in the school since Marcus had no home to go back too considering his disinheritance and he was still currently attending school. The bond wouldn't go through until tomorrow at the earliest.

After much argument and a few bribes along the line, Marcus was now in front of Amelia Bones the Law Enforcement Witch giving his statement for the tenth time.

"I told you before, all I saw was Harry being tortured by my despicable father with the Cruciatus Curse and I went off… I do not remember half of what I did," Marcus stated coldly keeping the growl out of his voice. "All that went through my mind was Harry. What Seth Flint did to him was irreversible. He's fourteen-years-old and to feel the Cruciatus Curse - I wanted him in pain like Harry was." He knew he was overstepping his bounds and saying what they wouldn't want him to say. But he was pissed, just thinking of this sent his mind into a tailspin and the blood seeped across his eyes and he wondered briefly how this lady would look with her head snapped to the side.

He closed his eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of it. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't think like that monster.

_Why not?_ A voice in the back of his mind asked. _What is stopping you from coming across the desk and killing her? You know you'd want too._

Marcus scowled outwardly and shot his eyes open. "No one hurts Harry, Madam Bones. That is a damnable offense. I do not apologize for what I did. I had no intent on killing him," he lied smoothly. "I only wanted him to stop hurting Harry and I took it too far. A simple stunner would not have sufficed considering what he did to him, not that my magic is very good in the first place."

"It seems, Mr. Flint that you have quite the tale." Madam Bones sat up. "You seem to be struggling with an inner battle."

Marcus glared at her. "I left Harry in the hospital wing, he _begged_ me not to leave. So excuse me for being a little pissed off," he lied again. He wanted to hurt her; it was what he was struggling with. But he couldn't tell her that without being thrown in either St. Mungo's or Azkaban.

"You and Mr. Potter seem very close."

Marcus crossed his arms. "My relationship with Harry makes no difference here."

"Oh, but it does," she argued factually. "How strong of a relationship do you have with Mr. Potter that would cause you to defy your own father? To physically attack him to the point of damage that almost caused his death."

"He is my life, lady," he ground out through clenched teeth. He hated talking about such private things. He hated to feel weak, especially under this bitch. "What else?"

"I see." He could see the surprise and slight confusion. "I suppose the papers are correct in the assumption that you two are an item."

"Indefinitely so. But Skeeter is a lying fraud."

"Yes, I am aware of her legal issues with Mr. Potter. Now, you will have to stay overnight but I am sure we can all come to some sort of agreement tomorrow afternoon by the latest. Auror Shacklebolt will show you back to your cell."

Marcus said nothing, stood, and walked away from her as soon as the Auror opened the door.

If he had to talk about his relationship to one more person, he would not be responsible for what he did next.

Merlin, he hated people. That was perhaps the only lesson Seth taught him that wound up true. People were nothing more than a pathetic means to a pathetic end. They were worthless, all of them but one green-eyed boy.

He was so fucked up.

A Monster.

Harry Potter didn't need a Monster in his life.

Did he?

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

**Animal, I Have Become - Three Days Grace**

* * *

**A/N: A little shorter than I like my chapters. But it has to be. **Thanks for all the responses along with my beautiful lovely perfect Beta Kamerreon! If you haven't read her story **Faerietayle** yet then you really should. It's... _amazing!_ Harry/Harry and completely original. There is nothing creepy or strange about it. Honestly, she is that good. You should try it!


	11. Hate Me

Thanks a bunch Kamerreon for your beta work.

_11.)_

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain_

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?_

_And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?_

_And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space_

Harry frowned and sat across from a bright pink haired witch with spiked hair. He was still in the hospital wing, his sleep had been terrible to the point of Madam Pomphrey drugging him with a Sleeping Potion and now here he was with this woman named Tonks in front of him with a Quick-Quotes Quill getting his statement and asking questions. She seemed cheerful enough but Harry didn't like some of the questions she asked.

"Has Marcus Flint ever showed violent tendencies before?" She asked smiling at him.

"No," Harry lied perfectly.

She arched an eyebrow. "Really? What about that day in the Three Broomsticks, where he grabbed a man's neck?"

"You mean the sexual harasser who didn't know what the meaning of hands-off was? That man was at least twenty something years old. He wouldn't leave me alone; Marcus is very protective of me. Of course, he defends me. He may be bigger than me and much stronger but he's not violent."

"How long have you two been involved? How well do you know him? Some of his housemates say that he is violent and unstable that he scares even them."

Harry growled. "They're being stupid. I know him very well thank you. All I have to do is look in his eyes and I know what he's thinking. We've been involved since November. His housemates are ridiculous and have hated the idea of us together ever since it was announced at the Yule Ball. What does this have to do with what happened? Why do you have to know my relationship with Marcus like some bint reporter?"

She looked shocked and taken aback by his angry tone. "Mr. Potter I assure you this is very important."

"How so?" He demanded. "How is digging into my personal life important? Who the hell are you to ask me these questions? You should be asking me what happened not about my life."

"Okay, what happened," Tonks said uneasily. It was more of a direct statement than a question itself.

Harry told her about Seth Flint attacking him when he was coming back from Hagrid's hut. About the usage of the Cruciatus and then about Marcus stepping in to stop it.

"That's all I'm telling you. It's all you need to know. You can get lost now." She simply stared at him. He crossed his arms and stared back defiantly. "I will talk no more till I have Marcus back and by my side."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Potter."

"Uh huh." No she wasn't.

She looked at him apologetically but all he did was glare.

He was a little unsettled and he may be acting childish, but he was very unhappy. Marcus didn't deserve being taken away like that. When Harry finally left the hospital wing, he wound through the lowly lit halls back to Gryffindor.

He stepped into the common room and was bowled over by Hermione, Viktor and Neville were fast on her heels.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" Hermione kissed him on the cheek and the rest of Gryffindor began to whisper. It was weird how once a person of interest enters the room everyone breaks down in whispers. Why couldn't they wait till he left before beginning this?

"Fine, a little angry."

"I heard about Marcus, I am very sorry about this, it is very unfair," Viktor said surprising Harry by hugging him for the second time. "That man deserved vhat he got."

"Thank you Viktor," Harry said sheepishly as Neville hugged him.

"Was it really the Cruciatus?" Neville asked white-faced.

Harry bowed his head. "Yes."

"Maybe this will teach you to stay away from Death Eater kids!" Ron said out of nowhere, sidling up next to them. Harry's eyes narrowed and his cheeks flushed. "You know what I'm saying is right! He attacked you because you were with his son! I was right all along he is a good for nothing disgusting Sly-"

_Crack! _Everyone gasped, as Ron staggered back, holding his nose, wild eyed in horror.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and Viktor arched an eyebrow. "Good hit."

Harry's fist jerked back and he sneered. "Don't you ever say that about Marcus! You may be a friend but you have no right to insult my boyfriend for his parents' wrong doings! That's like blaming me for my Muggle relatives despising magic! Or judging Hagrid simply because his mum wasn't exactly a human. It's pathetic, wrong, and simply stupid! Now until you get your act together, don't you dare come around me or I will use my wand next time."

He dashed upstairs to the dormitory leaving the common room buzzing with commotion. He scowled darkly and flipped open his trunk for some new clothes. He needed a shower. The feel of the hospital wing was on his skin.

Afterwards, he tied his hair back to his neck and brushed some bangs and sidepieces so that his scar was concealed for the most part. He was in relaxed fitting black jeans that sat low against his hipbones and a soft emerald green jumper that fit his smaller form perfectly.

Fred and George approached Harry when he met Hermione, Viktor, and Neville.

"We formally apologize!" They both bowed to him.

"Yeah, we're sorry for being such gits," Fred said earnestly.

"We had no idea that Flint, however grimy he is of a Slytherin could defend you so - _brutally_," George added in shaking his head.

"We will never question your judgment again."

"We're sorry!" They chorused for the second time together.

Harry laughed weakly. "Fine."

"And might I say that was a good crack on Ronniekins!" George said brightly.

"Yeah little brother deserved it, even we wouldn't stoop that low with such words," Fred said with a Mrs. Weasley tut.

Harry smirked. "You guys are completely deranged."

"That's us!"

Harry, Hermione, Viktor, and Neville all went for an early lunch. Although, Harry wasn't exactly up for eating. He dreaded the stares. He was used to them on a regular basis, but this was different. Someone was likely to place their foot in their mouth and Harry was likely to curse it off.

To Harry's surprise, Hugh and Adrian were the first to him. "Why don't we go outside?" Adrian suggested.

Harry nodded. "Better than in here," he said cringing at the stares.

"I'll get you something!" Hermione insisted.

"Thanks Hermione."

He walked out between Adrian and Hugh, leaving the others behind.

"How are you?" Adrian asked. Hugh was eyeing him critically.

"Nothing that couldn't be cured," he said as they walked out into the windy afternoon. The rain had stopped but it was cloudy and breezy. Instead of sitting on the ground in the sopping wet grass, Adrian and Hugh erected a table and then chairs. Harry sat cross-legged in one between both Slytherins.

"What happened to Marcus exactly?" Hugh asked.

"The Aurors took him," Harry said looking down at his hands. "They said he wouldn't get in too much trouble. But they've already convicted an innocent man to Azkaban, who's to say they won't do it to him?"

Adrian frowned. "What do you mean?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing."

"Liar," Hugh scowled. "I've heard you say it before that you didn't need another person you cared about in Azkaban. Whom were you talking about?"

"My godfather," Harry confessed. "You should know the story, Sirius Black?"

Hugh stiffened. "Yes, I know. They say he was a supporter of You Know Who."

Harry rolled his eyes at this. "He's as much of a supporter as I am."

Hugh and Adrian exchanged looks and then honed in on Harry. "Explain!" Hugh demanded.

Harry briskly told them what he told Marcus. All except for the details that could really get him in trouble.

He went quiet when Hermione, Viktor, and Neville came to sit.

"Where's that redhead idiot?" Adrian asked.

"In the hospital wing," Hermione hummed handing Harry a plate.

"What for?" Hugh asked, not like he cared.

"Harry punched him," Viktor said with a grin.

The Slytherins looked at the raven boy who gave them a careless shrug. "The prat deserved it."

Harry was just getting to his toast when Hermione slipped the prophet underneath him. Scowling, he opened it and glared at the headline. It was by a different reporter and while it wasn't slandering, he still didn't like his name making the front page.

**Suffering of the Boy-Who-Lived**

_Dark Knight Protector_

He didn't read the contents and chucked it into the wet grass before going back to his food.

Hugh and Adrian were excellent buffers for giggling girls who wanted to talk to Viktor or people who were bold enough to come up and attempt to question Harry. Hugh especially was intimidating and loved his Stinging Hexes, which sent people squealing back to the castle in pain.

Harry's mind continued to center around Marcus. He couldn't help but feel the anxiety swell around him. Sometimes his magic would give off accidentally. Not enough to get attention but he was agitated, scared. Whenever he got truly emotional and then frightened, his magic would slowly bubble. That's how it had been with his Aunt Marge, except he'd been mad and emotional.

It wasn't until near dinnertime that Professor McGonagall approached Harry and led him to Dumbledore's office.

When he entered, he saw Marcus standing there between two familiar Aurors and his Head of House. To most, he would look intimidating and rather angry. But Harry knew better. The man was simply aggravated.

"Marcus!" Marcus had been ready and practically lifted the Gryffindor off the ground with a grunt.

"I told you not to worry," Marcus grunted lowly and squeezed him until he squeaked.

"You know that's impossible!" Harry clenched his robes and buried his face into his lover's chest. "Are you back?" He would be very angry if Marcus was taken away again.

Professor Dumbledore beamed, while the pink haired witch known as Tonks stared at them strangely. Kingsley was watching with avid amusement. Severus remained expressionless; no one ever knew what he was thinking.

"Harry? Marcus here is under School Arrest until the first of July, Professor Snape has been assigned his guardian along with Miss Tonks."

"You can just call me Tonks!" The young woman said happily.

"And I've come by to make sure everything is set. Nymphadora just joined the force," Kingsley said with a slow smile.

Harry cocked his head to the side and immediately took a liking to the Auror. He reminded Harry of Marcus considering his height but there was something else as well. He seemed friendly without any pride or ego. Not that he needed one, Harry would guess that his size and look would scream instant respect.

"It's Tonks, Kingsley!" She hissed and slapped him on the forearm. "I hate Nymphadora, whoever gave my mother permission to name me that needs to be kicked."

"What's going to happen to - uhm him?" Harry looked up at Marcus.

"Right now he's in no position to be sentenced," Kingsley said neutrally though his eyes told on him.

Marcus growled and was about to say something stupid when Harry placed his lips to his cheek. "Ssh!"

"He's currently in St. Mungo's in a secure ward. He has suffered some minor head trauma."

"Which won't be noticeable when he wakes," Marcus muttered.

"What does School Arrest mean exactly?" Harry asked feeling Marcus tug the rubber band out of his hair and then the Slytherin's nose pressed in against his ear, not caring who was watching. It took a lot for Harry to not laugh at the contact. He was however smiling a little too widely.

Marcus was never one to care whether there was an audience or not, teachers and Aurors be damned in his opinion.

"It means that Mr. Flint will not be allowed to leave the Hogwarts' grounds and while not in class, he must remain in his private chambers and if he were to be in the public eye Tonks or Professor Snape would accompany him," Kingsley explained with a smile. "And yes, you may visit so long as Professor Snape and Tonks don't mind."

"I'm sure it's okay," Tonks said offhandedly.

Snape rolled his eyes but said nothing as Dumbledore beamed. "Excellent! I've already had the elves set up private chambers near Professor Snape's in the dungeons. That way access will be much easier."

"Also curfew is at seven. You are not to leave the private chambers unless it is a dire emergency," Kingsley stressed. "You know what will happen if you leave the grounds?" He queried in a solemn tone.

Marcus gave a sharp nod. Harry frowned. "What?" In answer to Harry's question, Marcus pulled up his sleeve to show a gold band on his large bicep. "What is that?"

"Magical Sensory. If he was to step off school grounds, he would get a very painful shock and it would become gradually worse. It was not my idea…" Kingsley said, seeing Harry's eyes widen and then narrow. "I had no control over that, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour are responsible for this."

"They believe my violent nature needs to be curbed." Marcus grinned sinisterly when he said this. As if it ever could! He thought inwardly.

Tonks shuddered by Kingsley's side at the expression on the large teenager's face.

"I guess it's better than the alternatives," Harry said sadly and pulled the shirt back down.

"Yes," Marcus agreed.

(o)

Marcus' private chambers were basic but they were nice. It was much better than the abandoned classroom they'd been using. The colours were typical Slytherin with a roaring fireplace, though Harry still shivered from the draft of the dungeons. Kingsley had left ten minutes ago. Severus was leaning against the wall with a bored look on his face, while Tonks looked around in a curious nature.

Marcus had yet to let Harry go. His fingers were twined into the boy's long hair holding on as though in fear of him disappearing.

This was how Tonks saw it.

But Harry saw it in another light. Marcus missed him. He curled his arms around his boyfriend as best as he could and squeezed while being led from room to room. "Did they treat you okay?" Harry asked softly hoping not to be overheard by Tonks or Severus.

"It was fine. I was worried about you."

"Nothing a sleeping potion couldn't cure," Harry said kissing him on the jaw. "I've missed you so much though! I know it's only been a day but I worried… badly… I don't know what I'd do if you were taken."

Marcus pressed his mouth to Harry's temple while staring around the small bedroom. "I paid my way out. A few bribes here and there. Anyone give you problems?"

"I punched Ron."

Marcus snorted. "Did you? Did he bleed?" He asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "No but I think I broke his nose."

"Good enough."

"Your friends were worried about you."

"Right," Marcus said dubiously.

"They were! We had breakfast and lunch together. I expect to be getting a very long letter from Snuffles."

It took Marcus a moment to remember that Snuffles was his godfather. It took another minute for him to recall Snape and that pink haired witch in the front room. What was her name again? He didn't know or care.

"Potter!" Tonks was gone and Severus was all that was left.

Marcus immediately went on defense but Harry gripped his forearm. "It's okay Marcus."

"You can't trust him, teacher or not. I know what he is."

Severus flinched slightly at Marcus' dangerous tone. Harry shook his head. "Professor Snape is not what you think he is Marcus!"

"He is," Marcus sneered. Both of them narrowed their eyes at each other. Severus may have the magic and authority but Marcus had the lust and strength. It occurred to him that he didn't care if he got into more trouble. Not after what happened with his father.

"Marcus, Professor Snape saved my life. I trust him implicitly." Severus looked at Harry, his usually neutral face turned into shock. "Whether he hates me or not is irrelevant. He is as safe to be around as Professor Dumbledore. He'd never hurt me."

Marcus frowned down at Harry. "You trust too much," he said sharply.

"That he does, Mr. Flint," Severus agreed. "However he is right, I will not harm a hair on the golden boy's head." He sneered. "I have better things to do with my time than look after the two of you. So let's get this straight. Potter is allowed in and out of here if it will keep you in line and keep me from going all over the bloody school to find you. Your meals will be brought to you. You only leave for classes unless it is an emergency and then you use the fireplace to get me, is that understood? That crazy Auror will be here for mornings to escort you to and from class since I obviously cannot. Do not be a nuisance and I will leave you two well enough alone."

Marcus nodded.

"Thanks Professor."

Severus eyed Harry quizzically.

"Professor? Can Marcus' friends come in here?"

"I don't care who comes in!" Severus snapped. "So long as he doesn't leave."

Marcus was still staring at him suspiciously as he left the room. Harry turned and wiggled into his boyfriend's arms. "Come on Marcus, Snape may be a greasy git but he's not going to hurt me."

"I don't trust him."

"Trust me then," Harry said moving up on his tiptoes to kiss Marcus' chin. "Please?"

"I already do." He crushed their lips together desperately. Harry melted into Marcus, fingers sliding into the robes and pulling on the buttons till they came undone. The top part of the robes fell to the sitting room floor; Harry latched onto his neck and grinned against Marcus when he was lifted up off the ground. He wrapped his legs around the Slytherin's muscled waist and continued kissing desperately.

Harry had way too many clothes on! Marcus thought biting his bottom lip and getting an illicit whimper. Yes, too many restrictions.

"_Evanesco!_" Harry whispered as though he were reading Marcus' mind. The younger teen's clothes vanished and Marcus growled.

"How did you read my mind?" He taunted kissing Harry and placing him on the couch and then maneuvering between his slender legs.

"I didn't I felt your cock," Harry purred rubbing himself against Marcus' trousers before spelling them off. "Hermione gave me that nifty little spell…" He wrapped his fingers around Marcus who groaned and pushed against Harry biting down some more and this time on his neck. "Mm, I've missed you Marcus, I need you."

"Do you?" He ground up against Harry's warm skin and enjoyed the trembling hisses he received.

"I do, very much so."

Marcus took his time on Harry to prepare and touch him before finally taking them into the bedroom where they would be much more comfortable for what Marcus was about to do to him.

"They should never leave two teenagers alone in a room," Harry moaned into the hard chest he was laying on top of.

"I'd fuck you with them in a room if I had no choice," Marcus growled making Harry laugh softly and pull the covers closer. "Watchers be damned." Though he wouldn't want anyone else to see Harry naked, but then again, that would be what a blanket was for, right?

"I'm sure you would," he murmured having no doubt that if something got in the way of them, Marcus would go through with it. "Exhibitionist, hm?"

"If that's what you call it," he mumbled. "I call it telling them to fuck off without the words."

Harry smiled and kissed his chest and then rose up to claim Marcus' mouth. This may have gotten something started again if it hadn't been for a burst of laughter at the half open bedroom door.

Harry flushed ten shades of red as he clutched the covers and stared over at two very amused Slytherins. Adrian was holding onto Hugh laughing his arse off and Hugh's eyes were wide and taunting.

"Well, well, well you like it on top huh?"

Marcus scowled. "Fuck off!"

"A foursome?" Hugh teased. "With Harry in the middle."

Harry smiled bashfully and buried his face into Marcus' shoulder as his boyfriend sat up and clutched him closely. "I don't share."

"Damn!" Adrian taunted. "Get your arses dressed and come out! You can do that later. We want to talk."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Talk is overrated." There were plenty of over things he'd rather do that consisted of Harry remaining where he was.

Harry laughed quietly and shook his head. "We'll be out!" He insisted tightening his covers instinctively.

The smirking Slytherins left the room; Hugh closed the door leaving the couple in silence.

"That was unexpected, there's part of our exhibitionist watchers," the Gryffindor teased.

"So they are - but knowing them they'll try and join," Marcus said sliding his hands up and down Harry's smooth back. "As I said, I don't share."

Harry squeezed Marcus around the neck and peppered him with some more kisses before sliding off and summoning their clothes. Which they had to open the door again for. He was going to have to find a charm that spelled things on. Perhaps he'd ask Dumbledore next time. Though that conversation could get interesting… and embarrassing. Maybe Hermione would be the best to ask first.

Adrian and Hugh were lounged on the sofa. Marcus collapsed in an armchair and Harry used him as furniture considering room was limited.

"Finished?"

"We were just getting started, again," Marcus stated with a smirk.

Adrian laughed. "Obviously! You were already naked, so we don't feel bad at all for interrupting your horny arses."

"Besides, it was only a day," Hugh mused glancing at a cherry red Harry, who rolled his eyes playfully.

"How was I to know what his punishment would be? For all I knew I wouldn't see him for days and weeks…" He shuddered at the thought.

"The system is fucked up like that," Marcus said shaking his head. "If I was a poor bastard I would still be there. I forked over enough gold to add a new ward to St. Mungo's if they chose."

Harry frowned at that.

"Money makes the world go round," Hugh said. "Just be thankful you have it."

"I took it directly from my father's vault. My cache isn't touched." Marcus was tugging at Harry's black hair as he spoke. "They're too wrapped up at the hospital to shut me out yet and Jezabel isn't very clever."

Harry shifted until he was on his side and rested his head against the top of Marcus' shoulder; he was in position so that he could still see the Slytherins.

"What are you doing when summer comes?" Hugh asked thoughtfully.

Marcus stiffened but Harry smiled. "I already told them about my godfather."

"Why did you do that?" Marcus demanded sharply.

"I trust them."

Marcus growled. "Harry! They may be my friends but you can't trust everyone."

Hugh and Adrian didn't seem insulted, like Harry would have thought. He ducked his head shyly and peered at Marcus through his lashes.

"If I don't, who will?"

Marcus lifted Harry's chin and stared right into his beautiful eyes. "You cannot go around giving your trust out freely. Someone's bound to take advantage of that."

"I only told them that he was innocent. I didn't say anything more and anyway they heard me twice talking about me not needing another person I care so much about in Azkaban. I couldn't get away from that and anyone who is willing to listen to me when I say Sirius Black is innocent is worth it."

Sighing, Marcus let go. Harry was too sweet, too trusting, and way too innocent. Marcus would always have to call him on his trust issues, lest he be hurt even more in the future.

"What about Black?" Adrian asked finally.

"I may be staying with him after school," Marcus said finally, realizing the damage was done.

Harry smiled. "If anyone can hide it's him."

"Oh we believe that," Hugh declared.

There was one thing Harry didn't reveal, his godfather's Animagus. Marcus had been glaring at Harry in warning but he didn't need it. He knew better.

Marcus told all of them about the Ministry, the questioning, and the extremely small holding cell he had been kept in.

"Go get your friends," Marcus prodded him. "Not the redhead." He hated that little bastard. It was near dinnertime and the house-elf had come through asking how many were eating.

Harry blinked. "You don't mind?"

He got glared at and no answer for that question. Marcus waited for Harry to leave before rounding on his two friends. "What are you guys planning?" He snarled coldly.

Adrian and Hugh gazed up at him. "We're debating," Hugh answered.

"_On?_"

Hugh didn't answer he simply stared at Marcus.

"Elaborate, I can't read your fucking mind, Hugh."

"Do you think we'd hurt him after all this?" Adrian asked frowning.

"I don't know what you think."

Hugh reached over and snagged a roll. "You can't really believe that we would hurt Harry, Marcus. We're not Malfoy, we may be out to save our own arses but there are more clever ways to do that than spout off and get our friends killed."

"I like the guy and we both have no intentions of using him for our own means," Adrian stated sharply. "Marcus, whether you like to believe it or not, we are your friends and Harry is now our friend."

Marcus however wasn't looking at Adrian; he was staring at Hugh. The Montagues were just as bad as the Flints. The only difference was Hugh's mother was a little more credible.

Hugh leveled Marcus with a stare. "I still have one more year to decide my own fate and if the Dark Lord comes back within that time, I may just take a leaf out of your book and either fail the school year purposely or do something more drastic. Whichever, I don't think I could raise a wand to you or Harry Potter if time came for me to be marked."

The surprise was evident on Marcus' face. "You're not kidding?"

"Would I kid about my life?" Hugh snapped. "No, I wouldn't. I don't even think I could raise a wand to that little Mudbl- _argh_ - Muggle-born. Not that I like her."

Adrian snorted. He didn't have to make that choice. Not yet anyway. His entire family was neutral.

The three didn't get a chance to continue their conversation for Harry came back with Viktor and Hermione. Hermione was holding a large, leather bound book in her hands.

During dinner, Harry noticed Marcus' gaze flickering from Hugh to Adrian in calculative thought. Adrian asked Harry and Viktor what he thought the third task was going to be.

"No idea," Harry confessed shrugging.

"I think ve'll find out sometime next month," Viktor added. "I suppose it vould be harder than the first two."

"Harder?" Adrian asked incredulously. "How can it be harder when you faced a dragon and then underwater shit!"

Viktor and Harry shrugged simultaneously.

"I'm really trying _not_ to dwell on that," Harry said snagging the last strawberry.

Hermione was in deep thought, her brown eyes narrowed on her salad. "There seems to be a pattern in these tournaments. I've read up on the last four before they banned the games entirely. The first task is to test courage; the next is to test the person's nerve and control. How far would you go to get something back that belonged to you? I think this last one is to test the person themselves, their character, and their strengths. Strength, agility, magical power, stamina, and most of all resourcefulness."

"Resourcefulness?" Hugh asked blinking at the Muggle-born.

Hermione blushed. "Well, the last tournament that someone died in the judges tied a Portkey to each contestant and they were transported to a deserted island. They had to survive for seven days. Some days they could not use magic, some days they could. One of the contestants killed themselves."

"Why? So you're alone for seven days, no big deal," Harry said in shock.

"Loneliness, coldness, they starved for days because they didn't know how to get anything without the use of a wand."

"Sounds like Malfoy," Harry murmured.

"He'd die in a day without the use of magic," Adrian snorted. "Ambition and self preservation he may have but his father and mother pampered his arse to the point of ruining him."

"I still wonder why he came and told you Marcus about Harry being attacked," Hugh said handing Harry the garlic bread he'd been eyeing.

Marcus scowled. "Probably scared the shit out of him."

Harry frowned. "Draco found me?"

Everyone nodded. "He came into the Great Hall really fast. I never saw him look so undignified before." Adrian smirked. "He looked like a drowned rat."

"He's only fourteen," Viktor of all people spoke. "No matter how big of enemies Harry and this Draco happen to be, he's probably never seen someone tortured before and to have it in front of his eyes probably bothered him enough to tell someone."

"As I said, scared the shit out of him," Marcus growled.

"I took it that he didn't want to be blamed for it. If he had been outside at the time," Adrian hummed.

Marcus frowned and slouched in his chair. He didn't like to recall what happened to Harry. It drove him insane and made him feel more aggressive than he should. He grimaced when he bent the fork; hastily he placed it under a napkin when he felt a hand slide over his leg and up his thigh. He glanced over to see Harry watching him.

The others were preoccupied except for Hugh who had been observing them the entire time.

"You and I need to talk tonight," Harry whispered leaning against Marcus and sliding his hand to his inner thigh and keeping it there. "Right?"

"I don't know what to tell you," Marcus grumbled in as quiet of a voice as he could. "You're going to hate me."

"Don't give me that, Marcus."

"I'm worse than my father."

"Don't say that."

"I am."

Harry sighed heavily and squeezed Marcus who didn't so much as flinch at the contact.

When everyone finally left, Harry turned and leaned against the doorframe. Marcus was on the sofa, having discarded his shirt. He was glaring into the crackling fire.

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked moving from his place.

"Everything," Marcus said through clenched teeth. Harry went to sit on his knees but Marcus pushed him off. "Don't, not now. Not while I'm telling you this. Don't touch me." He cringed at the hurt that flickered across Harry's face. "Please, it's better that you don't touch me." He stood, rushed a hand through his hair, and continued to stare into the fire.

Harry was left in Marcus' old place, the flare of pain in his chest at being rejected. He hated rejection of all things.

"I was three when it began. I was given potions. Strengthening Potions, some poisons here and there, I was then disciplined… repeatedly. I was taught eight simple rules. Those eight rules were all about the victim and me. The enemy and me. Anyone and me. When I was old enough, the experimental spells began. Some modified my growth; some modified the inner workings of my mind and body. They were vicious - they gave me power, too much at too young of an age. I was eight years old and I looked like I was thirteen. Seth Flint used every form of hex and curse possible against me until I became immune to them. Stunners roll off me, and I can even combat against Cruciatus. It merely tickles when I stand in front of it. I know, because I was under it for over two hours."

He closed his eyes and saw the memories in his head like they were yesterday. Under his father's brutal torture. "I was tortured over and over again. It takes a lot to get through the damage of the potions. My mind is messed up to a certain extent. When I get into a bloodlust I can't see right. I see red that's all I see - I hear, taste, smell, and crave blood; I crave violence. Everything and anything angers me in the slightest. I warned Adrian and Hugh to back off - I was dangerous. I still am dangerous."

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest. He refused to look at Harry.

"I don't know my own strength sometimes. I have the reflexes of a vampire and the bloodlust of both vampires and werewolves combined. It gets extremely hard to control and when I let loose nothing stops it…" He paused for a moment. "Except for you but that doesn't mean I'm not a danger to you. It doesn't mean I can't hurt you. _I can_!" His eyes went unusually wide at the thought.

The tears flowed out of Harry's eyes at the story Marcus told him. "You won't," he choked out. "You'll never hurt me."

"You can't be sure of that," Marcus growled and turned his eyes on Harry, only to flinch at the tears. "Stop it! Don't cry." Merlin, he hated those tears. They should be forbidden.

Harry moved up off the sofa. His emotions shifting and twirling inside. He wondered when they would burst out. "You're not dangerous. Not to me."

"I am," Marcus hissed but his words went in one ear and out the other when Harry curled his arms around him. He tried to push Harry away. "Please don't- you know what I'm capable of-"

"Shut up!" Harry moaned and pushed closer. "Don't push me away, please, Marcus. That hurts."

"It shouldn't. You shouldn't let a monster hurt you emotionally," Marcus snapped and grimaced as Harry's wet face buried into his chest. He made no move to hold onto him. He feared it. He feared breaking Harry. "I could hurt you, Harry. I don't need spells to hurt someone…"

"You'll never hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that!" Harry attempted to squeeze him but all Marcus felt was a slightly snug hug. "I know that because I need you! You need me, Marcus."

"You don't need me, you don't need a monster in your life."

"The only monster in my life is Lord Voldemort!" Harry snapped angrily.

"Yes but you don't need an every day monster…"

"Are you leaving me?" Harry asked weakly.

"No, I am too big of a monster to leave you. I'm not human enough to give you what you need," Marcus said coldly.

Harry growled and balled up his fists. "Stop it! You are being ridiculous."

"I'm being serious. The potions used… the spells… the discipline… my training. I was made to be a weapon. Seth Flint wanted to present me to his Dark Lord as a gift."

"Seth Flint is a disgusting son of a bitch!" Harry spat acidly. "You are Marcus. My Marcus! I don't care what your father did to you. Do you think that will turn me away? No, it won't! I will never turn away. I will never leave you unless you tell me you don't want me."

Marcus hissed. "I can't do that." He finally closed in around Harry and squeezed him so tightly that the Gryffindor gasped, eyes wide. "You see that? I'm barely putting pressure on you from my point of view."

Harry whimpered piteously. "I'm not leaving you." Even though his breath felt a little restricted. "You won't hurt me. You don't have the heart to hurt me."

"I don't have a heart."

"You do! It beats."

"It's an organ that has no emotion."

"Voldemort has no emotion," Harry corrected. "You do." He squirmed in Marcus' arms, or rather tried too. "Hold me as tightly as you want. That just proves everything. Proves you do have emotions, you can't stand to see me cry." Marcus' arms loosened up marginally, enough so that Harry's words weren't strained. He ducked his head and buried his nose into Harry's neck. "Can't stand to see me in pain… you feel Marcus. You feel because your father didn't break you. You may be stronger because of it but he can't steal your emotions and he can't take who you are away. You can beg and beg me to hate you. But I will never do so."

Marcus groaned he really didn't enjoy the burning in his chest at all. He didn't enjoy the feelings he got when Harry told him this and though he didn't enjoy it. He knew he needed it. He scowled and continued to focus on Harry's scent.

"I love you so much," Harry breathed into his ear. "I need you Marcus. I need all of you. The good and the bad." His tears were coming back but for an entirely different reason. He carded his fingers through the top of Marcus' dark hair and smiled when the man began to kiss his neck.

"Why can't you hate me?" Marcus growled. "Why can't you do what's safe for you?"

"Because I love you? I've never known love before, Marcus. But I know I love you. Voldemort is coming back," Harry said shortly. "And I'm going to need someone who's strong enough, hard headed enough to stick by me. I need someone -"

"Who can be your personal monster," Marcus finished placing kisses up Harry's neck and across his cheek to his lips.

Harry moaned into him. "Why must you call yourself that?"

"I am what I am," Marcus said gathering Harry's lips together and claiming them with soft nibbles.

"You're mine, isn't that enough?" He said into Marcus' mouth.

"It is enough and I'm sorry," he said huskily.

"For?"

"Pushing you away."

"You love me!" Harry said factually with a wide grin.

Marcus dipped his head down and kissed him again. He didn't have to respond to that, Harry knew it without it being vocalized. Marcus believed actions spoke better than words.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

_**Hate Me - Blue October**_


	12. Precious

_**Thank you lovely Kamerreon : )**_

_**Thank you for all of the responses.**_

12.)

_Precious and fragile things_

_Need special handling_

_My God what have we done to You?_

_We always try to share_

_The tenderest of care_

_Now look what we have put You through..._

On the first morning, back to classes after the Easter Holidays, Harry had a hard time rousing Marcus from his sleep.

"No!" Marcus grumbled pulling Harry down on him. "Go back to sleep."

Harry snickered up against him and bit down on his neck before wriggling down his lover's body. The only way to get free of those arms was to wriggle enough. It seemed to break the resolve of those strong arms. "Looks like I'm going to have to get creative," he teased and before Marcus could go back to sleep, Harry's hand curled around him causing a sleepy curse to emit from Marcus' mouth.

Harry grinned and watched Marcus lay there while being stroked to life. "Harry…" he moaned throatily.

"Yes Marcus?" Harry's tongue toyed with him until the Slytherin's hips bucked up into his mouth and hands gripped his hair.

"Merlin…"

Harry swallowed and devoured him until his mouth was exhausted, he was about to finish Marcus when he was pulled up and tossed onto the bed wordlessly. He bounced with a soft laugh, Marcus growled while getting on his haunches and forcing the Gryffindor's legs apart.

Harry's pleasurable screams and writhing body was more than enough to wake Marcus up and motivate him. With a final thrust inside and the cries reaching a new volume, the release was inevitable, leaving Harry swimming underneath.

Through strangled mumblings and sloppy kisses, Harry managed to croak out, "Classes!"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Fine, you've motivated me."

Harry laughed weakly. "Good to know," he said suddenly tired again.

They didn't have time for a shower so a set of Cleansing Charms would have to do before scrambling up. Harry's backside was burning and his spine flared with pain. Marcus left the bedroom and came back with a snarl.

"That bitch is out there."

"Tonks?"

Marcus gave a nod.

"Did she hear us?" He asked cheeks burning red.

"I have no fucking idea," he said carelessly grabbing the clothes Harry pulled out for him. "Not like I care. Her fault for taking this bloody job."

"Well, she could be worse."

"How?" Marcus griped.

"Could be someone who would keep me away from you."

"Then I'd be in Azkaban," Marcus reminded. "Nothing will keep me from you. I told you, not even the monster that I am."

Harry scowled. He was still hung up on that but at least he wouldn't leave. That was the only reason Harry didn't jump on him, though it did make him sad to hear Marcus refer to himself as one. He hated Seth Flint; at this moment, he hated Seth Flint more than Voldemort and more than Peter Pettigrew.

One of these days, Harry would abolish that word. Perhaps make it illegal. Harry stood and fixed his clothes, tucking his shirt in. He was reaching for the top part of his robe when Marcus grabbed him by the waist and squeezed him in a strangely tender way. More tender than Harry was used too anyway.

Harry smiled benignly and bowed his head, pressing his nose into the top of Marcus' hair. They remained like that for several long minutes until Tonks cleared her throat. "Uhm, breakfast?" She said her eyes diverting from the shocking scene before her.

Marcus didn't so much as look at her as Harry nodded. "In a minute," he told her.

She quickly scurried from the room. Marcus clenched Harry's waist before finally releasing him and leaving the room in brisk movements.

Harry watched his retreating back with confusion. What was Marcus trying to say with his actions? He asked himself, clipping on the thin black spring cloak with the Gryffindor emblem on the breast. Harry rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. He left the door half open, still pondering what was going on in Marcus' head.

He pulled his hair back when Marcus came through wordlessly and took it back out. Harry laughed furiously as Marcus reached for his toothbrush. Harry couldn't help but kiss the man's cheek before taking the brush to his hair to speed things along.

After a quick breakfast, one in which Marcus completely ignored Tonks' attempt at conversation. The three left together. Marcus had his hand on the small of Harry's back. It would be the first time anyone had seen him since that day.

A few kids gasped and skirted away from him. Others eyed them curiously and glanced at the pink haired witch, wondering what she was for.

Hugh, Adrian, and Hermione rushed toward the two of them. Hermione's arms going around Harry in a hug, while Hugh and Adrian glared at Tonks before addressing Marcus.

"Bye guys! See you at lunch." Harry kissed Marcus and waved to Tonks before leaving with Hermione.

"That's his guardian?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, poor Tonks, I feel sorry for her."

Hermione bit her lip. "Marcus doesn't like her, huh?"

"Not at all," he said as Neville came over to them.

Ron followed closely behind, his eyes on the floor. "Hey mate?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah Ron?"

"I'm sorry. What I said the other day - was very thickheaded."

"Yes, it was," Harry agreed as they entered Defense together.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I just don't like him and I don't know why you do!"

"Why I do is my business. I'm tired of repeating myself and answering to others. I love Marcus and that's all there is to it. You can accept it or not because frankly, I don't care anymore."

Ron's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something when Hermione pierced him with a glare. "You just apologized, don't mess it up, Ronald. Sit down and be quiet."

Scowling, the redhead complied.

Harry would never deny Ron a place as his friend. But he wasn't exactly sure that best suited him. If Ron couldn't support his decisions what would be the point? Hermione was his best friend, hands down. Harry would support Ron no matter what. But the redhead was just too set in his prejudiced ways.

(o)

Spring was becoming increasingly warm as the weeks passed. The third task was looming drastically ahead and it clouded the new age blue skies with a sense of graying dread.

After Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall informed him to meet the other Champions and the judges at the Quidditch Pitch on the twenty-seventh at nine o'clock.

This intensified the dread for the rest of that day and those after.

When that evening came, Harry left Marcus' side and ran into Cedric along the way.

"Hi Harry!" Cedric said moving into step next to him.

"Hey Cedric, any idea what it is?"

The blonde shook his head. "None whatsoever; how are you? I haven't spoken to you in a while. Kind of afraid to," he admitted shoving his hands into his pockets.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm fine and why are you afraid? It's not like you plan on hurting me."

"True… so - was it really the Cruciatus Curse?" Cedric asked wide-eyed.

Harry nodded. "It was."

Cedric took in a breath and stared straight ahead. "He deserved what Flint did to him then." Stunned, Harry gaped at him. Since when did a Hufflepuff condone violence? Cedric, seeing Harry's shock, rolled his eyes. "You really underestimate my House, don't you?"

Harry stuck out his tongue. "I guess…?" He used it as a question to elaborate.

"It's no bloody secret, Harry," Cedric said scowling silently.

"What?"

They made it to the Quidditch Pitch and their conversation broke off as they both gasped at the same time when they saw exactly what their prized pitch had become.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Cedric yelped.

Fleur appeared out of nowhere, her bright blonde hair swaying from side to side. Her eyes widened marginally when she saw the hedges.

Viktor appeared beside Harry with a smirk. "Hello Harry," he said curling a friendly arm around his shoulders.

Cedric scrunched his nose at Viktor as Harry beamed. "Hi ya Viktor - pitch looks awful huh?"

"Mhmm."

Ludo Bagman rushed out onto the field jumping around like a schoolboy. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Not really!" Harry and Cedric said in disgust.

"What did you do to our pitch?" Cedric asked incredulous.

"Awe, now, you'll get it back soon! Anyone know what this is?"

"Maze," Viktor said from Harry's side.

"Bingo!"

The explanation proceeded and Harry stared at it dubiously. A maze? That was it? He stared at it nervously. The catch was creatures from Hagrid and all across the world.

Lovely. He thought turning to go when Cedric laid a hand on the top of his back. "Can I talk to you, Harry?"

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Cedric, but Harry smiled. "Sure."

"Alone?" He said pointedly to Viktor.

"Of course Cedric. See you Viktor."

"Be careful Harry," Viktor called.

Cedric shot him a look before steering him well away from the Quidditch Pitch turned hedge maze. "Sorry, I don't want to be overheard, we need to continue our conversation."

"Okay."

They passed Hagrid's hut and stopped just within the forbidden forest. "Sorry, I really don't want us to be interrupted or your boyfriend to kill me…"

Harry laughed shortly at this. "Cedric, I can talk to whoever I want."

"Yeah, right. I don't want any chances." It was then that Harry noticed Cedric's cheeks stained as he crossed his arms over his chest. "As I was saying earlier before we were interrupted, it's no secret I like you, a lot," he confessed.

"Why? You don't even know me."

"You didn't know Flint did you?" Cedric asked.

Harry blushed. "Uh, well, it just kind of happened."

"Yes, which means I was too late. I stalled too much, I allowed my pride for this competition to cloud what I wanted originally." He smirked. "I was fond of you when I met you officially for the first time with the Weasley family. But I couldn't get close to you. You were around that ponytail redhead."

Harry's eyes widened. "Bill?" He squeaked.

"I guess and then I was going to talk to you at school and there just never seemed to be a good time to approach you - and then the goblet happened and I didn't know what to believe. I want to apologize for that."

Shocked, Harry bristled. "Well, it's okay, but really it would take a powerful person to hoodwink that goblet and I'm not powerful."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Don't give me that modest bit. I know better than that. Anyway, I really wanted to see if you were alright. I know Flint is a violent guy but his father deserved it. No one should have to feel such a curse."

"No, they shouldn't," Harry agreed easily. "I've felt pain before." Cedric winced when Harry said this. "A lot of pain. I've had a Basilisk Fang go right through my arm and nothing can compare to the pain of that Cruciatus Curse."

Cedric's gazed at the ground. "Basilisk. That's true then." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

The Hufflepuff was about to say something else when a rustle of the woods caused both of them to look up and react with their wands.

Harry was ready with a stunner on his tongue when a shadow appeared and then that shadow came into view as a human.

Crouch.

He was babbling first about Percy using his nickname and then about his wife and son. When Harry got close, however the man fell to the ground, saw him, and started spluttering incoherencies about needing to see Dumbledore, having done terrible things, and then about Voldemort.

"Go get Dumbledore, Cedric!" Harry said falling to the ground and leaning over the man, who gripped ahold of him.

"Please! Are you Dumbledore's?"

"Yes, yes, I am Mr. Crouch. I'm Harry…

"Harry… Harry… must warn! Harry… Dumbledore… You Know Who!" The man's voice was desperate and screaming.

"I don't think I should leave you with him Harry, he seems… nuts."

"Cedric, go get Dumbledore. I cannot leave you with him or anyone for that matter. Dumbledore, now, please," He ordered sharply and grimaced when Crouch dug his nails into him. "Ow, ow, ow! Crouch let go!" He pried the man's fingers from his skin and flinched when Crouch rolled away and sat up. He began talking in perfect sentences again they made sense but they did not pertain to this point in time. He was talking about his small son having been just born. His eyes would roll and he'd go back into spluttering broken words.

Cedric finally seeing Harry's orders rushed out of the forest, leaving him alone with Crouch. "Mr. Crouch!" Harry reached over and grabbed him by the front of his robes, yanking him closer. "What about Voldemort?" He demanded.

"You Know Who… my son… bad… terrible… things! Me…"

"Your son is a Death Eater?" Harry asked remembering Marcus telling Sirius.

Crouch wailed and his eyes rolled. "Yes, yes! I - done bad - Azkaban."

"Didn't he die in Azkaban? Did you send him to Azkaban?"

"You Know Who! Tell… Dumbledore… warn Potter."

"I'm Harry Potter, Crouch. Tell me."

"My son..."

Through the darkness a jet of bright red shot out of nowhere, Harry having only seconds before it landed released Crouch and rolled to the side making it hit a tree. He gasped in horror before going into another roll when that same spell darted toward him again. Briskly, Harry rushed behind a tree. His heart pumped furiously in his ears. He listened for the footsteps but all he heard was Crouch's moaning.

Another spell, this time directly in front. Harry dropped barely missing it and began to zigzag through the forest using his Seeker reflexes to get away from his attacker. He shot his own stream of stunners from over his shoulder. Who the hell was firing at him?

Harry did the only thing he could do while under fire and knowing very limited spells. "_Expecto Patronum!_" Immediately his bright silver stag burst out from his wand. "Get somebody and bring them to me!" He didn't know if it would work but the warm glow the beautiful stag emitted gave him a strange sense of hope.

As another spell whizzed by, Prongs scampered off through the brush. It took some time for his light to disappear from the enclosure of trees.

(o)

Marcus glared at Viktor. "You left him alone with Diggory?"

"He said he vanted to talk to him alone. They vent toward the forest. Harry said it vas alright."

The eighteen-year-old growled and rushed out of the portrait, guardian be damned. He was just hitting the Entrance Hall when a great silver stag Patronus burst through the closed doors and cantered past them at the exact same time Dumbledore came running with Cedric.

No one had ever seen Dumbledore run before. "What's going on?" Marcus demanded when they both stopped in front of the stag.

It bowed its head.

"That's Harry's stag," Dumbledore said gravely and then flicked his wand. "Take us to him Prongs." The Patronus obeyed, turning and galloping through the doors.

Marcus and Viktor out ran them all.

They saw bright red beams of light flying; they could hear footsteps and loud snaps of branches.

"HARRY!" Marcus shouted through the forest as he and Viktor scrambled through. That was when the red lights stopped and whatever had been attacking disappeared.

The stag pranced around a tree and then raised it's head showing them the top where a green-eyed figure sat crouched, breathing sharply.

"Marcus!"

"What the hell happened?!" He demanded when Harry jumped down and into his arms.

"Crouch appeared… he was talking nonsense… insane stuff and then - someone began attacking, shooting stunners and I ran for it. I think Crouch was under some sort of curse. I think it was Voldemort," he murmured. "I think Crouch had been taken by Voldemort and he somehow got free and wound up here - because the words he did use that were broken up sentences… kept saying Dumbledore, warn Potter… You Know Who, and then his son. Is it possible that he's still alive?"

"Vho are you talking about?" Viktor asked in concern.

Dumbledore was standing there listening to everything. "Crouch disappeared, Harry."

"Yeah well I had to run for it. Someone kept shooting off Stunners!"

"Do you remember exactly what he said?" Dumbledore queried as he stepped closer. Cedric was hovering behind them and somehow Moody was also there.

Though Harry suspected it had something to do with the map.

"The important part was that he was trying to get to you and me, Headmaster. He kept saying that he did a horrible thing and that Voldemort is involved. He mentioned Bertha Jorkins but that's about all before the Stunners began. He was going to say something about his son, but it never got to that point."

"Hmm," Dumbledore hummed and then suggested everyone head back toward the castle.

Cedric was a little shaky and kept casting Harry concerned looks and cringed when Marcus' eyes narrowed on him. "Are you alright, Harry?" He asked despite the glare he was receiving.

"I'm fine, nothing hit me."

He looked guilty for leaving, but Harry gave him that look. "Someone had to go! It never occurred to me to use my Patronus until I was under fire."

Cedric separated from them all and Viktor insisted he would come by tomorrow morning with Hermione. That left Harry, Marcus, Dumbledore, and Moody who was stalking along behind them with his wild whizzing eye.

"I didn't see anyone leave the grounds, they were fast! I tried to get to you, Potter. Good chase you gave 'em eh?"

Harry laughed weakly. "Suppose. I was ready for anyone's firing this time," he muttered as Dumbledore said the password and everyone went up.

"Constant Vigilance, Potter! You learn from your mistakes."

"Indeed."

Marcus held Harry tightly, refusing to let him go. He could smell the sweat in his hair and feel his breathing slowly starting to even out.

"Professor? Do you think it's possible for Crouch Junior to be alive?" Harry asked boldly.

"It is a possibility but I do not know if he was ever a Death Eater, Harry."

"He was," Marcus confirmed. "I know he was. My father bragged about the Longbottom tortures."

Harry froze still in Marcus' arms. "Longbottoms?" He queried in horror.

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange were found in the Longbottom's home. Alice and Frank, Neville's parents were tortured with the Cruciatus Curse to insanity."

Harry gasped. "That's why he has such a strong reaction!" He said in horror. "I always wondered… but I never asked why he lived with his grandmother. Families aren't really my specialty."

"Of course not Harry and yes, Neville would have a very strong aversion to the Cruciatus Curse."

"Wow," Harry said quietly. "Unbelievable."

"It was revealed later that Barty Crouch Junior had been apart of the group. But no one knew for sure if it was true."

"I was four years old when I met him, Headmaster," Marcus said darkly. "I recall him well."

Harry reached around to touch him. Moody growled. "We'll get to the bottom of this! Rest assured, but Potter don't go wandering through those forests. They're much too dangerous right now."

"Yes, Alastor is right Harry."

"Sorry professor, I was just talking with Cedric and then Crouch showed up. I had no idea he was being followed by an attacker."

"I believe you did a good job chasing him off," Moody barked laughing at Marcus who shot him a cold look.

"Of course not. You could not have known about this. We'll search the grounds tonight but I do not believe we will find either. I must contact the Ministry," he said solemnly. "Marcus? Why don't you take Harry back to your rooms so that he can rest."

Marcus only responded by nodding and ignoring Moody's complaints about more security.

"Oh and I will turn a blind eye to you being without a guardian," he added with a smile and then spelled a pack of lemon drops into Harry's hands.

The smaller boy laughed quietly. "Candy loving old man," he mused popping one into his mouth. Marcus simply shook his head.

It was quiet the entire way; Marcus' footsteps were a little sharper, which signaled irritation.

When they got to the rooms, Marcus slammed the door closed loudly making Harry flinch.

"What the fuck were you doing with Diggory?"

"He wanted to talk."

"About?" Marcus pressed harshly.

"He wanted to apologize and asked if I was okay after being attacked by your father."

"Why was he apologizing?"

Harry shifted from foot to foot. "For believing I put my name in the cup… he was only being nice Marcus just a friend."

Marcus sneered. "A _friend_? He wants more than friendship, Harry."

"I know he does," he said quietly. "But he knows I am taken. He was only concerned and didn't want to be interrupted." He stepped up to Marcus. "You don't have to get so mad, don't you trust me?"

Marcus grumbled. "I do trust you, Harry."

"Doesn't seem like it, Marcus. I told you how much I loved you and I meant it. I want no one else," he said softly wrapping his arms around Marcus who huffed and held him snugly. "You should trust me."

"I do! It's them I don't trust."

"Trust me to always come back to you."

"I'm sorry," Marcus mumbled biting down onto his earring.

"And I'm sorry for worrying you!" He placed his hands on either side of the man's strongly structured cheeks and peppered him with chaste kisses.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, my guess is a.) Whoever Crouch escaped from or b.) Whoever put my name in the cup."

"Whoever did it I'm going to kill them," Marcus said coldly.

Harry smiled blithely and snuggled up to Marcus. "I'm tired."

"Let's go to bed then."

Harry nodded, kissed him, and headed for the bedroom - Marcus watched with a detached emotion. He didn't like anyone of the male gender near Harry. Especially those he knew would have a chance to steal him away.

Viktor didn't bother him anymore. He did at first but Diggory pissed him off with a single glance. He knew he would have to suck it up and stop it. Harry meant no harm but who knew what Diggory meant?

(o)

Between dreams in sweltering hot classes, Pensieve scenes of Death Eater trials, and annoying conversations with an idiot Minister of Magic, Harry wondered how he ever found time to study for the third task.

Hermione, Hugh, and Adrian were all over him with spells. Each one had a list as long as their arms. Hermione's were the clever spells and resourceful. Adrian and Hugh however provided him with a little more defensive/offensive and flat out violent.

A few of Hugh's ideal curses were barely legal.

"You never know when you'll need it!" Hugh declared. "When you're fighting for your life kid you don't shout out 'Expelliarmus' and hope to Merlin it lands."

"True," Harry conceded reading over it dubiously. "I'll learn it, doesn't mean I have to _like_ it."

Hermione erected a dummy so that Harry could practice the spells. When Marcus mentioned he could try them on him, Harry became so upset at the man for even thinking about it and refused to speak to him.

"Come on Harry, I didn't mean it like that," Marcus groused that night as Harry slipped into an oversized t-shirt.

Harry glared at him before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Marcus rolled his eyes and sat there on the bed in just boxers. "Harry!"

When he came back through, he waved his wand extinguishing the lights and curled up on his side facing away from Marcus.

"Harry dammit I'm sorry!" Marcus slid into the bed and grabbed Harry around the waist.

"Get off," Harry mumbled quietly.

"Least you're talking to me," he said ignoring the boy's meager protest. "I'm sorry."

"Do you have ANY idea how that made me feel?" Harry asked angrily, his heart seared at the very idea of 'using' Marcus as target practice. "How could you say that? How could you think I would like that idea?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Damn straight you weren't!" He sniffed as the tears of hurt and anger began to fall out of his eyes.

"They wouldn't have had an effect on me."

"It would have an effect on me!" Harry growled and elbowed Marcus trying to get him off. He was too upset for this.

"Hey, shit, no don't cry. Bloody hell!" Marcus grumbled sullenly. "Please don't do that."

"I'm not!"

"Liar," he hissed and pulled Harry against his chest.

"That really hurt," Harry whispered reaching back and pulling the top of Marcus' hair. It was the only thing that actually had an affect on him.

Marcus winced, wrapped his leg around Harry's hip, and locked him in. "Sorry," he rumbled into his ear.

Harry's heart thudded at a little faster pace. He wiped the tears on his sleeve and shifted until he was on his back and could just see Marcus' face in the dark. There were no windows considering they were in the dungeons. He stroked Marcus' cheek lovingly. "Don't ever suggest that again."

"I won't," Marcus assured sinking his lips into Harry. "I promise."

"Better, now don't let go of me."

Marcus grinned. Like he would in the first place.

(o)

The morning of the third task, Harry was feeling rather nauseas. He hadn't slept a wink all night and simply lay there in Marcus' arms listening to him snore.

When Marcus finally awoke to the sound of the alarm. He saw that Harry was sitting up and he looked like he hadn't moved.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry murmured jumping off the bed for the bathroom. They ignored Tonks who was sitting by the fire as usual.

Marcus got up a whole lot slower and stumbled four times before he made it to the bathroom and grimaced at the sound. He pulled Harry's hair back with one hand and reached over with the other to turn on the taps.

"You'll do fine. Adrian and Hugh gave you everything they know."

Harry shook his head and when he came up for air, a wet towel was placed on his mouth. He shuffled over to the sink and washed his mouth out. He moaned and bowed his head pressing it against the porcelain. "That's not what's got me worried, Marcus."

"What does then?"

"My dreams… the fact that this maze sounds too easy… there has to be a catch."

"We'll figure it out after you win."

Harry snorted. "Me? Win? Hello Marcus, I'm fourteen."

"Your magic is like my strength, Harry." He let go of his lover's hair and pulled him close. "I don't believe I'm going to say this. We have classes and I have NEWTs," he said in disgust.

This made Harry snicker and squeeze him. "You'll do wonderful!"

"Hnn." He remained non-committal.

There was a tap at the door and Marcus shot the Auror a look.

"Everything okay in here?" She asked in concern.

"Fine," Harry murmured trying to conceal himself behind Marcus when he realized he was in nothing but the man's shirt. Which was what he always wore to bed now, pyjamas be damned.

She blushed. "Sorry, I just heard you getting sick-"

"He's fine, I have him," Marcus growled his first four words at her.

"Alrighty, good luck today Harry."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled to her retreating back.

Finally, Harry and Marcus left together. But he didn't speak at all, not even when Adrian and Hugh met them.

"You'll be fine Harry," Hugh said ruffling the boy's head.

"Hmm, thanks," he murmured but he didn't feel it. He was feeling anxious. He went to class with Hermione, Neville, and a rather reclusive Ron who recoiled every time he saw the three Slytherins.

It was during lunch however when Professor McGonagall interrupted them, one in which Ron refused to attend. He had insisted earlier that he had enough presence of Slytherins for one day, which irritated Harry greatly.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Krum your family is here to see you."

Harry frowned and dropped his sandwich. "Huh? I don't have a family Professor," he said baldly.

Viktor smiled and got up, kissing Hermione's cheek before winking at Harry and heading back toward the school. When Harry remained sitting, Professor McGonagall glared and then scoffed. "Nonsense! Up you go." Harry and Hermione exchanged quick looks. Marcus modeled Harry's frown. "Potter, honestly! It's your family."

"Who?" He asked in horror as he finally moved from the conjured table of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Come on!" She gently took him by the shoulder and led him back toward the school. He ignored the looks from the Great Hall as he met with Cedric.

"There you are!" He said with a smile.

"Eh?" Harry looked at him with confusion. "I don't have a family!" He hissed brushing passed Cedric and through the old chamber. However, when he entered he gasped when he honed in on Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, and a dark headed man Harry did not know.

"Remus? Bill?"

It was the plain dark headed man that tackled Harry in a hug, lifting him up off the ground. "It's Sirius!" He whispered into the boy's ear.

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin!" He clung to his godfather and wrapped his legs around him.

Sirius chuckled wildly and kissed him on the cheek. "The name's uhm -" He looked over at Remus who rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Romulus Lupin idiot. You're my brother," he hissed as Bill laughed lightly and tugged on Harry.

"Share him Rom!" Bill declared with a cheeky smile as Sirius passed Harry over like a child.

"Come now!" Harry groused when Bill lifted him too. "Why does everyone have to be bigger than me."

"It's our nature, gorgeous," the redhead curse breaker taunted with a kiss to the cheek.

Harry got down however before Bill could give him to Remus and stuck out his tongue. "_Git!_" He flicked the man's fang earring and then hugged Remus who was just as happy as the other two. "I had no idea it was you guys!"

"Why not? We're your family!" Sirius huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't you love us?"

Cedric chuckled when he heard this and Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Of course I do, Snuffles," he groused. "Just a surprise!"

Cedric's parents came over to introduce themselves. Bill smirked. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Bill, this is Remus and his brother Romulus."

After a bit of irritating boasting that led Cedric to snapping at his father in embarrassment and Sirius to growl in defiance, Harry led his strange family-trio out of the chamber. It was then that Harry hoped to Merlin that Moody was not using the Marauder's Map.

He came out with Sirius' and Remus' hands in his, with Bill right behind and shot the ex-Auror a look to see that he was indulging his flask of whatever it was. It also looked like the man was laughing at himself.

"BILL?" Ron practically shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny, Fred, and George met their eldest brother who smirked, wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and neck, and squeezed him. "Why, seeing Harry of course. Why else would I be here?"

Fred and George beamed. "Excellent! I'm surprised mum didn't come!" One of them said.

Bill chuckled. "No, I told her that Remus and his brother were down for it."

"Brother?" Ron asked dumbly. "You?" He asked Sirius pointedly.

"Of course, I'm Romulus."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"How do you know Harry?" He queried suspiciously.

"He's my brother I wanted to introduce him," Remus said casually. "Is that so bad?"

Ron gawked. "But - but…"

"Later Ron!" Harry said and waved good-bye to the rest of the Weasleys.

As soon as they were outside and out of earshot of others, he was hit with question after question. From Marcus' father to Crouch's escape.

Walking toward the holly tree in slow paces, Harry explained everything until they approached the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Remus!" Hermione yelped with glee. "How are you? Bill!"

Harry grinned and then blushed when Marcus' eyes narrowed on the redhead behind him. He introduced everyone and Hermione glared at Romulus for a moment before smirking. "It's nice to meet you Romulus," she said slyly.

Sirius beamed. "Nice to meet you too!" He clenched Harry close. "Marcus can we borrow you for a moment?"

Marcus was up. He wanted to know why the hell a pretty boy redhead was touching his boyfriend.

Hugh and Adrian smirked. "See you guys later," Adrian called.

When they walked away far enough, Sirius swept Harry up who gasped in shock and clenched him. "Siri!"

"You're so thin I could throw you in the air."

"Don't you dare!" Harry growled wide-eyed.

Bill then chuckled out loud. "So this, Harry is your uhm - lover. Boyfriend doesn't do you justice…" He said staring up at Marcus.

"I am and who are you?" Marcus asked coolly. He remembered to keep his temper even; Harry seemed to like this guy. He even had a similar fang.

"Bill Weasley, I adopted Harry this summer along with this wolf!" He slung an arm around Remus who stooped down and growled.

"Adopted me? More like I you, little one," he said possessively.

Sirius burst out laughing and squirmed. "Come now! You're teasing me with all this rough talk."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, okay before this gets too kinky for my eyes and ears - who is with who?" He wiggled down from Sirius not finding it very cool that his godfather was getting turned on and sidled up against Marcus, who locked arms around him.

"Why Harry love, whoever said you had to have one mate?" Sirius teased happily.

Harry blinked. "All three of you?"

"Ménage à trois," Bill sing-songed. "Mother threatened to disown me for it."

Sirius stepped up in front, Remus grabbed him by the chest of his robes and crushed their lips together before doing the same with Bill, and then Sirius took Bill.

Harry gaped at them. "Merlin and you say I'm kinky in bed, Marcus," he mumbled.

Grinning, Bill draped an arm around Sirius. "You see Marcus, I have my hands full enough without adding this one to the mix. Never fear."

"I'm not the one who should fear if you do," Marcus said factually getting a laugh from all three older men.

"I think Fleur Delacour is going to be very put out," Harry said catching a glimpse of her sulking by a tree.

Bill gazed over and shrugged carelessly. "Too bad for her." He kissed both men again to prove a point making her huff and turn away. "It's nice to actually meet you, Marcus. Heard enough to get me damn curious."

Marcus smirked. "S'alright meeting you too I guess."

Harry scowled playfully at Marcus. "Be nice!" He chastised.

"I'm trying," Marcus grumbled. "It's hard!"

"I'll give you a prize if you do," Harry taunted sliding out of his arms at the Slytherin's sullen protests. He took Sirius and Remus by the hands once again. Bill was between the two so it worked fine. "Let's go before that blonde over there turns into a bird… if she can. She's part Veela, who knows."

Marcus had to leave for his Herbology practical, Harry lounged with all three men by the black lake. He had his head in Bill's lap and his feet draped across Remus' knees. Sirius had his head on Harry's stomach.

"That Marcus seems very protective of you, Harry," Bill commented.

"He is."

"Considering he nearly killed his own father…" Sirius smirked. "I like him a lot."

Harry laughed quietly. "His father is still in St. Mungo's. In a coma."

"Ouch! That must have been some beating, not even magic can bring him out of it?" Bill asked. "Not that I want it too, what he did to you was inexcusable but damn."

"He's very strong," Harry said quietly and tried to recall what his lover had told him about his family.

Remus frowned. "This father of his did things to him, didn't he?"

Harry snapped his eyes toward the wolf. "How do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes," he said simply.

Sirius and Bill exchanged glances but neither commented. They knew better.

"Marcus is the best thing in the world. I really do love him."

"He loves you, Merlin!" Sirius groused. "He's scary looking. I thought he was going to snap Bill in half."

Bill choked in soft chuckles. "I thought so too."

Harry bit his lower lip. "Marcus is trying not to get jealous every time I turn my back. It's hard for him though. The paper is slandering him and then his own father and the school…"

"You don't have to explain, Harry. We understand better than you think," Remus insisted patting his knees.

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you guys are here," he closed his eyes as Bill's fingers carded through the top of Harry's hair.

"So are we," Sirius said grinning. "I get to watch you."

Harry groaned. "I wish you were here for a reason other than that damn tournament."

"Have you studied?" Bill asked.

"Yes," he said nodding. "Hermione, Adrian, and Hugh all shoved spells, hexes, charms, curses, and every other vicious and non-vicious magic down my throat! I had two Slytherins training me… think about it."

All three laughed at this. Sirius squeezed Harry around the middle, making the boy squeak and tug the man's hair.

Harry and his group ate dinner at the Gryffindor Table that night. Everyone was there. Very grudgingly, Adrian and Hugh sat with them. The latter glared at Hermione. "Sit on my other side." There was no way he was going to sit next to a frightened third-year Gryffindor.

Hermione beamed and did so. Viktor was also at the Gryffindor Table with his parents.

It was near dusk when Professor Dumbledore rose and asked all the champions to head out toward the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry felt something drop in his stomach. All three men kissed his cheek, Marcus kissed him on the mouth, and Hermione slung her arms around Harry practically making Marcus and him eat her hair.

"Oh Harry good luck!" She kissed him on the cheek and blushed. "Sorry Marcus."

"It's fine," he said honestly and it was. He was much too fond of her to scowl. She loved Harry and that meant all the difference.

It was ten minutes later when they got out to the bleachers. Marcus sat with Sirius and Hermione. Bill was on Sirius' other side with Remus sitting one up on the bleachers with each foot on one side of the men with his hands on their shoulders.

Hugh and Adrian were sitting one seat below next to Neville. The Slytherins arched an eyebrow at the blue-eyed boy who had the nerve to sit with them.

Snape was sitting near Remus, having to keep his eye on Marcus the entire time.

"I hope Harry wins," Neville said softly. "He deserves it."

"He should beat out that Hufflepuff pretty boy," Hugh grunted.

The boy blushed and nodded in agreement.

Adrian pierced the boy with a stare before reaching over and lifting his chin. Neville gazed at him wide eyed, before Hugh tutted at his friend making him drop the boy's chin. "Interesting."

The blush turned a violent red and Marcus rolled his eyes. They were so not going to corrupt that one. He clipped Adrian on the ear. "Don't even think about it." He'd never hear the end of it from Harry if Adrian and Hugh messed with that blonde.

Marcus honed in on Harry who was standing next to Diggory. There was an announcement of Moody placing the cup into the center of the maze. You could see the large thing glowing from where it stood on a platform. He rolled his eyes again when he saw Diggory touch Harry's shoulder and bend down to whisper something. That really grated on his nerves.

Harry nodded furiously at the pretty boy before the two separated.

Once they were all inside the maze, no one could do anything but wait. They could hear things going on within but seeing was a completely different thing. At one point during the long stretch of waiting the female cried out, five minutes later sparks shot up in the air and Professor McGonagall rushed through the maze to retrieve her.

A few moments later, Marcus flinched when he heard another scream, this time it sounded as though it were Diggory and he wouldn't care at all if it weren't for the fact that Harry may have been near him. What if they were helping each other and Harry got hurt? It was ten minutes later when sparks flew up once more and McGonagall went in and came out with Krum's stunned body.

Hermione squealed in horror and held her hand to her mouth. "Viktor!"

There was no scream from Harry though, Marcus noticed Sirius was wide eyed and on his haunches, ready to jump over the stands if need be.

It was a good half hour later when Marcus caught movement from the very center of the maze. Sirius obviously saw it too along with Remus. They were all leaning up, hoping it was Harry.

But it was the next second that drew confusion. The bright blue cup disappeared, making people bristle, murmur, and then hold their breath.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked aloud.

"No idea, I thought someone was near the cup. It disappeared!" Adrian gasped.

Questions flew; Dumbledore along with the other judges began to move toward the center of the maze.

Marcus glared at the center. Come on Harry! He growled in his head.

"Shit!" Snape hissed out in pain, causing Marcus' head to whip around just in time to see the Potions Master clasp a hand onto his forearm and Igor Karkaroff jumped from the stands and ran off clutching his too.

Marcus' eyes narrowed as it all clicked. "No!" He stood getting everyone's attention.

Snape closed his eyes briefly before opening them. "Yes, Flint," he said.

He didn't wait; he jumped from where he was over Adrian's head, landing in a crouch on the grass. "Headmaster!" Marcus called rushing toward them.

"Marcus?" Dumbledore queried.

"Snape's mark flared," he growled under his breath.

McGonagall stared at him owlishly. "What do you mean, Mr. Flint? What are you talking about?"

"His Dark Mark flared and Karkaroff fled!" He hissed trying to be covert. "Harry's gone too."

"So is Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said quietly.

Marcus didn't give a damn about Cedric. Marcus thought it was weird when he saw Moody hovering around with a wide grin on his face. He frowned and shot Sirius a look, who was also staring at Moody oddly.

The silence was foreboding and Marcus stood there feeling stupid and anxious. Snape was behind him standing stiffly. The commotion of the crowd drowned together.

A cool breeze fluttered over the Quidditch Pitch. There was a strange swoop sound and out of nowhere the blue cup and a figure appeared on the ground. He was laying in a crumbled heap sobbing. It was Diggory. He was bruised and cut up badly.

"You Know Who!" Cedric shouted. "Back - Harry's with him…" He cried in pain. The Minister and the rest were standing in horror at what he was saying. The Diggorys all rushed to his side but he jerked away from them. "Stay away!"

Everything inside of Marcus started to knot up, his head spun and he was hardly aware of Sirius falling to the ground beside him.

"Cedric, what happened?" Dumbledore asked leveling the boy's head. He didn't jerk this time and instead just stared at the old man helpless.

"H- Harry sent me with the cup - my Merlin - Harry - that thing back there - he - he just… how Harry did it I don't know… how he grabbed that thing - that monster… Harry grabbed You Know Who- pushed him away…" He shook his head. "Harry's so small…"

"What did Harry do, Cedric?"

"Saved me! He knocked me out. Kn- knew it," Cedric whispered speaking in broken sentences. "He's back there, with him… that monster." He was heaving as he turned over. "Ulgh, Harry was under so many curses… he took them for me," he coughed and wheezed.

Marcus was hardly ware of Adrian and Hugh holding each side of him. Dumbledore turned his eyes on Severus. "Please, Severus."

The dark man bowed his head. "I'll - return."

Marcus whirled around. "Take me!" He barked.

Snape snapped his eyes up at the eighteen year old. "For what?" He sneered.

"I can take his curses. Take me, Snape dammit."

The Potions Master looked at Dumbledore briefly who nodded. "Take him."

"You can't!" Hermione gasped. "Your bracelet!"

"I don't care about it, fuck my bracelet," he snarled wrenching away and grabbing Snape by the elbow and rushing the both of them toward the ending grounds.

"Flint, you do realize when we get there…"

"That we have a whole hell of a lot of shit to weed through, I'm fucking aware Snape. Just get me there and I'll do the goddamn rest." It was about time he show Voldemort exactly what his loyal servant made.

_Things get damaged_

_Things get broken_

_I thought we'd manage_

_But words left unspoken_

_Left us so brittle_

_There was so little left to give_

_Angels with silver wings_

_Shouldn't know suffering_

_I wish I could take the pain for You_


	13. Blurry

13.)

_Everything's so blurry_

_And everyone's so fake_

_And everybody's empty_

_And everything is so messed up_

_Pre-occupied without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

The air was cold but Marcus was anything but. The clouds moved across the wide-open sky in a seamless darkened manner. The moon was half-full and shining with a graying-blue glow around it. They appeared at the end of an ancient graveyard. Snape reached out and grabbed Marcus' elbow. "You may be able to handle their magic but the Killing Curse will be an exception Flint and if you die do you know what will happen to Potter?"

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "You actually care?" He sneered.

Snape growled. "I have to care, Flint!"

"Why is that Snape?"

"His mother would have wanted me too," Snape snapped coldly.

Marcus regarded the man. "I can take Cruciatus - I'll chance my luck on the Killing Curse. I'm going to get him."

There was a brilliant white light in the distance, both Slytherins snapped their heads toward the direction, and Marcus was already setting off between the graying concrete monuments. The wind brushed across him, slightly stinging his eyes. The scent of blood wavered under his nose and he flinched harshly. He couldn't tell if it was Harry's blood or someone else's. He hoped it was someone else's.

The Death Eaters were so wrapped up in the happenings between Voldemort and Harry that no one noticed Marcus suddenly approaching quietly. He saw a man to the side shivering; he was exceptionally small with a silver hand.

Snape prodded him and murmured. "Pettigrew."

Marcus paused when he saw a bright white glowing dome heard music of a spine-tingling kind and gold rewrapped itself around said dome. Voldemort and Harry were in the middle; it looked like their wands were connected.

"Master! What do we do?"

"Nothing! Do nothing unless I command you too." Voldemort was a welcome sight. It was at that point that Marcus decided to rethink his terms for monster. Harry was right, Voldemort _was_ the monster. He realized now what made Harry so sad every time Marcus called himself such.

He cringed inwardly.

Through the threads of spontaneous magic, Marcus could see a lot of damage done to Harry, his face was bloody, his robes were torn to shreds and one of his legs looked as though something sharp like a knife had sliced it open.

He didn't wait around, he stepped up to the largest Death Eater, quietly wrapped his arms around the man's neck and before anyone knew it, Marcus snapped his head causing him to fall and every one of the Death Eaters to spin around. They were so stunned in shock that it took a second victim for anyone to react. A few eyes widened through the bone white masks, when they took in Marcus and his size.

_"Crucio!"_

Marcus spoke no words as he grabbed the man who launched the Cruciatus at him. It rolled off just like the stunners shocking the Death Eaters who saw. He brought the man up to his level and ripped off his mask before grinning and snapping his neck like the others.

_"Crucio!" _

"_Crucio!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

At the exact same time, that the last curse was fired a marble slab, conjured out of nowhere, blocked the Killing Curse. It bounced off and the Death Eater who threw it barely jumped back in time. Marcus knew it was Snape behind the scenes.

Voldemort snarled. "You killed my servants!"

"Yes, did you just notice that?" Marcus drawled the Cruciatus continued to land, Killing Curses continued to be deflected by shields popping up, and soon the Death Eaters scattered. "You stole what is mine, you know Slytherins don't like thieves."

Through the dome, Voldemort's blood red eyes narrowed even more. "Flint's son," he said coolly. "You were supposed to be mine."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "I was never yours, Seth Flint fucked up. He forgot that weapons could have a brain."

The Death Eaters realized that their feeble attempts with Cruciatus simply weren't working. Marcus didn't even notice them and so one of them got clever and began with Cutting Curses, which landed in small tears against his skin and robes until it gradually got worse. Marcus was slowly beginning to get a headache from the bracelet wrapped around his bicep. The intensity hadn't been felt before being too weak but now it was beginning to gain momentum, though it would take a lot more than shocks to make him fall unconscious.

Voldemort's eyes kept flickering from Harry to Marcus and glowering when he saw that no spell was working.

Figures were emerging one by one from Voldemort's wand. Trickles of blood ran down Marcus' arms but he didn't flinch. More Unforgivables were thrown out. Someone attempted an Imperio but Marcus remained immune. The Cutting Curses began again. Some Marcus dodged, others he took full on.

He saw through the thick strands of magic that the figures were humans - and one of them looked identical to Harry.

They began to speak to Harry but Marcus couldn't hear them. Harry's eyes widened and he gazed over at Marcus just noticing him.

"Oh Merlin!"

"You are coming with me, Harry," Marcus growled stepping around until he was behind him.

"Marcus…" Harry whimpered quietly. He sounded as though he were in pain. "Now…" The spell was released, the dome disappeared, but the figures remained hovering around Voldemort with haunting eyes.

Marcus grabbed Harry, the younger boy shouted out. "_Accio Pettigrew!_" The little man with the silver hand flew into Harry's tired arms with an undignified squeak. "_Stupefy!_"

_"Crucio!" _

"_Crucio!"_

"_Lubricus!" _

One of the darker versions of the Cutting Curse landed on Marcus' cheek from his ear to his neck.

Marcus didn't think he could Apparate with both Harry and the man, he'd summoned. His magic was never that good and now he was even weaker. He began to pull back as slowly one by one the figures began to disappear. Voldemort would be moving any second and they wouldn't have a chance.

From one of the lone Death Eaters who had not thrown any curses, a metal object was thrown in the air and zoomed toward him. Marcus glared straight at the Death Eater recognizing sharp blue eyes and the poised nature along with long strands of platinum hair.

He knew he shouldn't trust the man. But he had little choice but to try. Harry's life depended on it. Possibly doing something very stupid, he snatched the object in the air and the tug on his navel signaled a Portkey.

A cry escaped Harry's lips as he clutched Pettigrew with all his strength. The Portkey sent them landing at the start of the hedge maze. Harry was lying underneath Marcus, who was trying to stay conscious to see where they were.

"Harry?" Marcus grunted, his head blistering and the lack of blood beginning to weaken him immensely.

"We're back… we're safe!" Harry moaned painfully when he realized that all the blood trickling over him was from Marcus.

That was all the Slytherin needed to know before falling into a wave of blackness.

They were surrounded but Harry paid no mind, and continued to clutch Wormtail in one hand while staring down at the hands that were covered with blood. He could feel some of it seeping through his torn robes. Harry groaned trying to roll out from under Marcus but it was impossible the man was much too heavy.

"Marcus…!" Harry wailed shoving the stupid rat away from him and trying to move but his legs didn't let him. The spider had cut him pretty good and Voldemort's Cruciatus Curses were nasty. He'd suffered way too long, his nerves were twitching, and his skin was burning. The blood was from being shoved against a stone after getting desperate to stop Voldemort from killing Cedric.

Call him stupid but he was only fourteen! He didn't want to see his newfound friend killed. Marcus was levitated off Harry. Gasps and shrieks sang through the air.

"Marcus!" Harry called out again. Was he alright? "So much blood!" He managed to choke out as he rolled over onto his back and hissed at the pain.

"It's alright child, calm down."

"HARRY! HARRY! Oh my Merlin, is that-?" Bill, Harry thought? He could see nothing but the darkened sky with stars. That was it. Everything around him spun and his head was killing him.

There was a snarl. "_Wormtail!_" This came from Sirius and Remus simultaneously.

Harry whimpered. "Marcus! I need to see Marcus-"

"He's being taken care of Harry, he's alive," Dumbledore soothed getting down on his knees and curling his arms around Harry's small figure. "Calm down, breath softly." A warm hand fell on his coldly sweating forehead. Harry closed his eyes, breathing sharply.

"Harry! Professor? Is he alright?" Hermione's voice, had to be.

"Merlin, Marcus is a bloody mess!" Adrian breathed. "Is that all his blood?"

Harry whimpered again and that was all he needed, he could feel the warm tears trickling out of his eyes and down his face.

"Is he really back?" This was Hugh; he was breathing heavily and knelt down in front of Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yes," he choked.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing."

"Professor - the cup - it was a Portkey!"

"We know Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "We know it was an imposter. We found him."

Harry gawked and shifted to try and sit up, but his head spun even more. "Ulgh, who?" He couldn't make out anything around him. Everything was much too blurry.

"Don't move Harry, you have a massive amount of injury to your head," Dumbledore placated.

"Barty Crouch Junior," Bill answered softly. "He impersonated Moody. Moody tried to take Cedric Diggory and the Headmaster stopped him."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Now's not the time. We'll talk about this later. Right now we need the hospital wing."

"Professor -?"

"Shh, talk later. Right now, I am going to put you in a deep sleep."

"No, no! Wait…" Harry cried desperately. He didn't want to go to sleep. He had to talk, he had to tell him.

_"Later…_" Dumbledore placed his fingers to the boy's chapped lips and he could do nothing but fall into silence as a soft-spoken spell niggled around his body, sending him into a sleep.

(o)

Harry's eyes snapped open as soon as his mind came back to a coherent state. He sat up so quickly that stars aligned his eyes in a dizzy sense. He was in the infirmary and it was dark. He could hear breaths of different kinds and spotted Cedric in a bed across from him near the window and the real Alastor Moody was barely seen through the hospital drapes.

Marcus! Harry's mind spun and he whipped around to see the man in another bed, fast asleep. Shoving the covers down, he was aware of his leg having been fixed and all that was left with a strange stiffness in his body from the prolonged Cruciatus Curse.

He crawled off the bed, stumbled twice with a painful gasp. Harry grasped the edge of the bed and pulled himself up and over to the bed Marcus was on. His heart beat sharply in his chest as he saw tons of cuts and abrasions up and down his body. His arms were bare but you could see pinkish scars. Harry glared hard at the gold bracelet and noticed how irritated the skin around it was.

He stood there for several long moments staring. Marcus took up the entire bed so Harry couldn't get up next to him. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the side of the mouth.

"Hnn?" Marcus jerked effectively awaking. His eyes blinked open and he stared up into those familiar emeralds. "Harry!" He groused hoarsely.

"How are you?"

Rolling his eyes, the Slytherin curled his arm around Harry and pulled him down onto his chest. Marcus didn't speak and merely held onto Harry and buried his face into Harry's neck like he usually did. Harry smiled and straddled the man's strong stomach but it wasn't in a sexual way.

After several moments of Marcus breathing him in and clinging ever so tightly, he spoke. "Don't - scare - me like that again." The thought of Harry going anywhere near that monster made him nauseas.

"_Me?_ You're the one who allowed everyone to curse you!"

"It didn't affect me…"

Harry spluttered. "You have cuts - everywhere!"

"Nothing that doesn't heal," Marcus said lowly. "What the hell was Diggory talking about when he said you pushed Voldemort?" He demanded. That was the first thing he wanted to know.

Harry blushed and ducked his head. "I didn't want him to die… I didn't want to see him dying Marcus I had to do something!"

Marcus scowled and sat up with Harry clutched to his chest. "You have any idea how stupid that was?"

Harry sniffled against him. "M'love you?" He tried instead of apologizing.

He got a squeeze for that and a kiss to the temple. Harry reached over for Marcus' wand. He had no idea where his was and conjured them some water. Both were rather hoarse and parched.

"What happened with your wand?" Marcus queried.

Harry shrugged. "No idea, but I saw my mum and dad… and several others. They came from Voldemort's wand. I don't understand why or how… that's what I wanted to ask Dumbledore before he put me to sleep." He quietly whispered to Marcus about Moody and the imposter.

He growled. "And he was here all this fucking time?"

Harry nuzzled into Marcus' neck and ran his fingers through the top of his hair to his back. The scar from his cheek, ear, and down his neck was still a livid red. Harry felt it with his thumb and rose up when Marcus discreetly flinched.

He tilted the man's face and stared at the scar.

"It'll heal."

Harry frowned before pressing a gentle kiss to it.

Marcus winced inwardly, making sure not to show his pain on the outside. His head was hurting, a pounding in the side of his temple. He lay back with Harry in his arms and summoned two more pillows for his head. He drew the blankets over them and squeezed Harry. "Go to sleep," he said into his hair.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Marcus scoffed and tightened his hold. Harry was much too perceptive but there was no way he would own up to it. The two of them fell asleep together quite quickly after that.

However it wasn't more than five hours later when Marcus felt someone attempt to lift Harry out of his arms and he stiffened dramatically, snapped his eyes open and narrowed them on the nurse. "No!" He growled dangerously.

"Mr. Flint!" She yelped when she saw his lethal gaze.

"Leave him. Don't touch!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Now see here Mr. Flint, you are in need of extensive care and I can't do that with him laying on you."

"To bad, he doesn't move unless you want your arm ripped off," he hissed viciously.

She reared back as though she'd been slapped. Marcus continued to stare at her until she backed well away from them.

A short time after that, the infirmary opened letting a few people in. One being Dumbledore followed by Harry's makeshift family and Hermione. No one was surprised when they saw Harry lying on top of Marcus. But they were surprised to find Marcus wide-awake and picking at Harry's hair.

"Marcus? How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked drawing up chairs as Remus pulled the curtains around the bed shielding them from view.

Bill then added some handy silencers. Sirius who was in Romulus format sat on the opposite side of Marcus and touched Harry on the forehead.

"I'm fine," he stated monotonously.

Hermione came around and winced. "Nasty scar," she said touching Marcus' shoulder and squeezing it. "How is he?"

Marcus nodded. "He's better," he grumbled. "I suppose you want to know what happened? Snape got back fine?"

"Yes, he arrived about twenty minutes after you," Dumbledore said warmly. "Thank you-"

"Don't, I didn't do it for you," he said steely. "Harry's mine and no one steals from a Slytherin."

Sirius smiled grimly. "Regulus said that same thing, my brother."

Marcus stared down at Harry and in a plain apathetic tone, he explained everything that happened. He told them he snapped several necks.

"You didn't use any curses?" Remus asked shocked.

"I didn't need too," Marcus said sharply. "Cruciatus Curses are nothing to me. It was the Cutting Curses that got through. Not to mention this fuckin' bracelet gave me one hell of a headache," he said glaring down at it coldly. He finished telling them about how he saw Harry and Voldemort's wands connecting and the figures coming out of it and what Harry had told him.

By this time, Harry was awake, eyes open and watching silently. Dumbledore beamed. "Good morning Harry."

"Eh?" He murmured raising his head from Marcus' chest. Everyone took their turn to hug him. Hermione having been the first to launch herself on him and then Sirius following right after with a playful glare to the brunette who stared at him smugly.

After a twenty-minute explanation of Priori Incantatem and then Harry's story of the potion used and then their duel, which coincided with most of what Cedric had told them, they all fell into a lapse of silence.

Marcus was once again holding on to the ends of Harry's hair, his eyes never leaving the boy's face.

Finally, Dumbledore looked up at Bill. "I suspect you know what to do?"

"I do Headmaster."

Dumbledore then turned to Remus who sighed and gave a nod. "I'll see where we stand."

Sirius frowned. "Time to open my manor?"

"I think so Sirius, we must make preparations. The Minister is having a field day; he has no idea what he's doing. He can't hide it now, there are way too many survivors and with Pettigrew and Crouch Junior's capture - Voldemort's so-called secret is very much out of the bag."

"What's going to happen with Wormtail?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Tried, convicted, and hopefully Sirius will be set free," Dumbledore said with a smile. "There will be no doubt in my mind that he will be fully pardoned. Fudge is walking on a thin wire as of now. Sirius was one of the first men he convicted _without_ a trial. Any mistake he makes starting now regarding Voldemort will destroy him and the entire Ministry."

(o)

Marcus was kept in the hospital wing for two days and Harry remained by his side. He'd been released a day before. One of the judges came through with five hundred Galleons; apparently, he and Cedric were splitting the gold. Harry simply stared at it in disgust.

"Compensation for facing Lord Voldemort?" Harry sneered in a very Slytherin way. He was tempted to knock it off the bed, but he knew Madam Pomphrey wouldn't be pleased with five hundred Galleons in gold stretching across the floors.

The scar on Marcus' face was still a livid pink colour and Harry knew that it was likely to remain there. Apparently, he had been hit with a darker version of the Cutting Curse. The marks on his back and up and down his arms and chest were fading but Harry still saw Marcus bleeding at times when he closed his eyes. That had been a horrible sight.

One he never wanted to relive again. Kingsley came by the morning Marcus was getting out with the special keys to release the bracelet from his bicep early.

"How bad did this bother you when you went off grounds?" Kingsley asked concernedly as he placed the first key in one of the holes and then added another.

"Only a headache," Marcus answered watching carelessly as the bracelet unsnapped and dropped. "It was a minor obstruction."

"You are rather strong then. Our strongest tester lasted twenty minutes before going unconscious."

To Harry's utter surprise, Marcus didn't comment about him being a monster and instead said. "It takes more than a bracelet to actually hurt me."

"I just tug your hair," Harry hummed sliding off the bed as Kingsley chuckled.

Marcus smiled crookedly before following after him.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Marcus and off the record, I'll see you later." Kingsley winked before ruffling Harry's head and walking out of the room, leaving the two staring.

"What did he mean?"

"I think Dumbledore might have recruited him."

They went to the Great Hall and a hushed silence fell over the room when everyone's eyes swiveled to them.

Marcus behind Harry glowered and clutched the teen to his chest as Hugh, Adrian, Hermione, Neville, and Viktor all met him.

"How about outside?" Neville suggested.

"Sounds better!" Harry looked briefly to Ron who refused to gaze up at him and shrugged. "Let's go," he said with a smile.

They left the Great Hall to their whispers and found their way under the holly tree. Hermione and Viktor conjuring the needed items. Adrian and Hugh were picking over Marcus' scars like they were the most incredible things they ever saw.

Hermione was telling Harry about the school and it's reaction.

"Karkaroff took off," Viktor said picking at his sausage. "Not like he vas much use anyvay."

"No surprise, he sold too many people out," Harry said remembering the Pensieve scenes. "I don't expect his reception will be well received."

"I wonder how well received your father will be?" Hugh voiced aloud.

"He's not even out of the hospital yet," Marcus growled. "Though that doesn't save Jezabel."

There was a bristling movement and standing before them was Cedric. He looked uncomfortable. "Harry? Can - I talk to you?"

Marcus narrowed his eyes at the Hufflepuff, but Harry squeezed his boyfriend's forearm gently before standing. "Of course Cedric." He walked off leaving Marcus hissing and Adrian and Hugh smirking.

Neville squeaked. "Harry doesn't like him."

"I know that," Marcus said steely. Still didn't help.

(o)

Harry sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. "How are you Cedric?"

"Weirded out," Cedric confessed. "Merlin - that thing - You Know - er - Vol- Voldemort?"

"Good you're learning," Harry teased and got a glare for it. "Cedric it's okay to say Voldemort, it's just a name created from Tom Marvolo Riddle. A simple half-blood with a bit of a magical boost."

"When you put it like that…" Cedric laughed. "Makes him sound weak."

"No, he's not weak," Harry said wide eyed. "By no means."

"I know, I'm just saying. You talk about him so easily - and he's well -"

"More dangerous than you could imagine. I talk about him so easily because I have too Cedric. My family wasn't the only one he destroyed. But given the circumstances, I, as Harry Potter have to deal with him. I will always be in danger whilst he is back. I have to get used to it and not let him get me down."

"Well, you do a good job of it. I can't believe you knocked him out of the way."

"I had to do something!" Harry squeaked. "I couldn't take it that he was torturing you. I know it might be stupid but I don't regret it. I don't want to see you dead."

Cedric smiled and briefly wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder before gasping and moving away. "Sorry! I wanted to hug you."

Harry laughed quietly and hugged him. "You can hug me, Cedric. We are friends."

"After that - we damn well better be!" He said squeezing the Gryffindor close to him. "Though I suppose one wouldn't want to do this in front of your - er lover," Cedric said looking around swiftly.

Harry's laughter got louder and he shook his head. "You're silly. He may grind his teeth but he knows I love him."

Cedric sighed. "And he you, strangely enough. I suppose I understand a lot more now. I'm still jealous though."

Harry nudged him. "Don't be."

"Remember what I told you before we entered the maze? I told you, you were worth it."

"I still don't understand what the hell you meant by that, but I remember well," he said cheeks pinking.

"Well you are."

"Worth what?" Harry demanded.

Cedric grinned. "Come on, I better take you back before I get beat up."

Harry stuck out his tongue and elbowed Cedric in the rib. "Hufflepuffs."

"Gryffindors."

"Prat."

(o)

It was quiet the next morning. Harry lay under the covers with Marcus' arm around his body. He was practically glued to the man's chest. They were both awake and both refusing to move. Harry couldn't help but ponder the events of the last few days. Voldemort, Marcus, Cedric, and the looming summer.

"I'm so not looking forward to going back there," Harry murmured sadly.

"Where?" Marcus asked.

"My relatives," he turned over and snuggled against the man's chest.

"Why do you have too?"

"Something there protects me and I suppose it's more imperative than ever that I go back."

"What if I don't let you go?"

"I won't argue with that. I feel safest with you."

"Hmm." Marcus buried his nose into Harry's ear and tightened his hold. He grinned; no one could hug or hold him like Marcus. It wasn't possible! He thought wrapping a leg around the man's hip. "I want to apologize."

Harry opened his eyes and blinked. "For what?"

"I realize now why you get so upset when I call myself a monster."

"You're not one Marcus…"

"Well, I know I'm something, perhaps I'm not a monster but I am something vicious."

"You're mine," Harry said stroking his cheek near the pinkish eight inch scar. "That's all that matters, right? You're my Marcus. Do you have to be labeled as something?"

"No, I suppose not. I just don't think I deserve you." Harry glared and was about to open his mouth and perhaps yell at Marcus but the man placed a hand over his lips to muffle him. "Shut up a moment, however I know no one deserves you. There isn't a single person who deserves you. I believed at one point that a Monster in your life was not something you needed and then I thought perhaps you needed a Monster on your side to combat everyone and then I realized that by thinking this I was being a Monster because I was hurting you. Not physically but emotionally. I didn't understand it then. I saw you in that graveyard and I saw it all. I understood."

Harry was speechless. Marcus rarely ever talked so much or so deeply at all. Their last conversation had been about his family that was the deepest he'd managed. Conversations between them usually didn't run this far down but Harry was glad they were talking about it. He was also blissfully happy to know that Marcus no longer considered himself a monster.

Instead of speaking, Harry rolled the two of them over until he was settled on top of Marcus' stomach and pressed a searing kiss to his slightly parted mouth.

The response was immediate and Marcus' hands were sliding under the thigh length t-shirt. Nibbling against his bottom lip, Harry slid down across the hardening erection and rocked his hips until a hiss came from his lover.

"Mmm, don't flip me over," Harry murmured as Marcus sat up with him. "I want to stay on top-"

Marcus pulled the irritating shirt off the Gryffindor's body voraciously and bit down hard on his neck. Harry rolled his hips and backside until Marcus' swollen prick rubbed and grazed his entrance in a taunting way.

Groaning, Marcus clutched Harry's hips still. "There's no way you're taking me dry," he said huskily.

"I know, I just like to tease." Harry whined out a moan as fingers began to work him over in preparation. He covered Marcus' mouth smothering him with kisses and a needy desire. "Now!" The nerves inside of him were teasing and mocking him sending jabs of pleasure up into his spine.

"Demanding are we?"

Harry moaned piteously and buried his face into Marcus' now. "I need you… please! _Mmm!_" He clutched his lover and screamed with arousal as his plea was answered. Each shock of pleasure to his nerves, sent purrs streaming out off his lips. The tighter he held and the faster he rocked, the more frantic he became until the desire consumed the both of them and they were left covered in sweat and seed, kissing each other sloppily.

"You're not moving," Marcus growled licking Harry's chin.

Harry grinned and nuzzled Marcus. "What are you trying to say?"

The younger teen squeaked at the pressure placed on his aching spine. "You know what I'm saying," he mumbled quietly.

"What's that?" Harry asked feeling a tug on his hair.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Don't have too," he said kissing his neck. "Your actions are enough, realizing you're not a monster is priceless." He placed his chin against the man's shoulder and stared at the back wall.

"I love you," his words were spoken under his breath and they came up from his chest in a quiet rumble.

Harry snuggled Marcus, sliding closer. "You do."

"I have too."

_You could be my someone_

_You could be my scene_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_From all of the obscene_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_Imagine where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far_

_**Blurry - Puddle of Mudd**_

* * *

**Special Thanks to Kamerreon** as always!Also to **Branwen777** for inadvertently giving me the right song for the chapter. I searched for hours. There is **one more Chapter of this left.**.. I couldn't swing for fifteen... the story itself wants to close. I*g wrote so fast because the story wrote itself and when that happens extending is not a good idea without winding up with complications. **As for a sequel**... I can't guarantee that. I might write a long one-shot later or something. But I think I might want to move on to one of my other much neglected stories. If I tick on my fingers how many stories I have I would have to add toes or someone elses fingers to the mix. I'm an easily distracted muse machine :)


	14. Don't Dream It's Over

_**- Finale -**_

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without_

_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_

_There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost_

_But you'll never see the end of the road_

_While you're traveling with me_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream its over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win_

_**Don't Dream It's Over - Sixpence None the Richer**_

Marcus sat firmly underneath Harry in the Great Hall at the very end of the Gryffindor Table. Hugh and Adrian were across the table with Neville between them. Hermione and Viktor on the only free side. Ron was suddenly pretending as though they didn't exist.

No one dared to say anything against this arrangement. Harry was watching with curiosity as Neville blushed throughout the entire speech. He cast one glance at Hugh and the next at Adrian but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary until the feast started and Marcus sent a kick to Hugh who cursed and slapped the table while flinching.

"Fuck! You arsehole!" Hugh growled.

"Stop it you prick," Marcus rumbled back.

"Fuck off, we can play with Gryffindors too you know!"

Neville's blush became even more severe and a few at the table who heard goggled at them. "I - I - it's alright."

"He likes it!" Adrian taunted snagging some rolls.

Harry simply stared and shook his head. "What is this, Adopt A Gryffindor?"

"Maybe," Adrian said silkily and nudged Neville. "Eat something, little one."

Neville blinked at him before finally realizing the feast had started.

"Yeah he needs all the energy he can get," Hugh teased causing Hermione to choke on her food and stifle a laugh.

Harry shook his head and Marcus scowled. If they become the cause of Harry's silent treatment, he'd kick their arse.

Neville grinned behind his roll at Harry who arched an eyebrow and sent him a questioning look. The blonde gave a sheepish nod and mouthed. "I don't mind."

That was fine, so long as Neville wanted the attention. He squeezed Marcus and shared his plate, considering the room was becoming rather limited.

By the time they all boarded the train Harry was so lost in thought he hardly paid attention to everyone clambering in the compartment around him. Instead, he sat against Marcus' side, he'd been restless last night, and he didn't understand why.

The dreams had been odd, of long and winding endless corridors each one the same as the other. It was like the hedge maze only without the trees and everywhere he turned had been a dead end.

"What's wrong with him?" Hugh asked nodding toward Harry.

Marcus glanced at his little beau and sighed. "Slept restlessly last night," he said tugging gently on the boy's pierced ear.

"Hm?" Harry met Marcus' stare.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm just thinking."

"Of?"

"The summer. I dread going back to the Dursleys," he said in disgust.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "Perhaps you won't have to stay there too long."

"Hopefully, I don't want to imagine the hell I'm going to receive for what the twins pulled last year."

"What did they do?" Marcus asked.

"Dropped candy on the floor, my fat arse cousin went for it only to have his tongue engorged to the point of choking."

Adrian and Hugh burst out laughing and Hermione quirked her lip. Neville winced. "Those boys never stop huh? Like those Canary Crèmes."

Harry snickered as the blonde pinked at the memory. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Oh!" The teen scrambled up and onto the seat and dug through his trunk. He pulled out a familiar velvet black bag. "I'll be back." He rushed out of the compartment leaving everyone stunned stupid.

Fifteen minutes later, he came back without the bag and grinned before plopping down in Marcus' arms.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I made a donation," Harry answered.

"Donation?" Adrian and Hugh asked.

Marcus' eyes widened. "That gold? Did you really give it to those twins?" He said realizing what Harry had done.

"Yep, what do I need it for? I feel shameful even taking the damn thing. So I gave it to someone who could really use it with the stipulation on getting Ron decent dress robes."

Marcus rolled his eyes; leave it to Harry to be kind to someone who didn't deserve it. That redhead needed to be smacked around a few times.

Hermione laughed. "Well, Mrs. Weasley will have enough to yell at."

Harry bobbed his head. "Keep her attention off me and Bill."

"Why Bill?" Hermione asked.

"He's in a ménage à trois and I'm thinking his mother does not like it."

Hermione gaped. "Are you serious?"

"He's one of them," Harry said good-naturedly.

She choked out more snickers. "Remus?!"

"Yes."

"Wow," she said in shock.

The rest of the ride was in relative silence. There were no visits from Draco and his friends, considering three aggressive Slytherins were a part of their company. Ron didn't show up at all and when Ginny came by to get Hermione, she glared at Harry.

The platform was bustling with loud parents and screaming children. Harry stepped off with Marcus and his friends. Ron brushed past him and didn't so much as look his way.

Mrs. Weasley frowned when she caught sight of him and his company. Mr. Weasley waved at him, obviously no tension between the patriarch. Harry waved back and then turned just in time to see Remus, Bill, and Romulus/Sirius.

Mrs. Weasley bustled over when she saw her son. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to come!"

Bill grinned. "Why not mum? I'm here to see to it that Harry has a half decent summer," he winked at Marcus and curled his arm around Harry drawing him closer.

The Slytherin said nothing, knowing very well what he was doing and he found it more amusing than not as Harry snuggled against Bill with a grin.

"I didn't know you were that close to Harry!" she said and shot Marcus a nasty look. "When did this happen?"

"When no one was looking, I was the one who changed his wardrobe, I was the one who dragged both the wolf and the cub with me and now I'm the one who has the pup standing behind me."

"I'm no pup!" Sirius growled but he had a glint in his eye as he weaseled Harry away from Bill for a hug.

Mrs. Weasley eyed him shrewdly. "You do know this isn't a joke? Remus? I am very surprised at you!"

"For what, Molly?" Remus asked in confusion as Harry wrapped his arm around his waist. "For living our life to the fullest, while we have the time?"

She goggled, completely speechless. Fred and George were grinning behind her. Mr. Weasley remained silent and pretended to pay no mind. Ron and Ginny were red-faced and embarrassed.

When Harry stepped back over to Marcus, Hermione squeaked and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "See you soon Harry!"

Mrs. Weasley shot Hermione a cool look, but the curly haired girl beamed and then turned to Marcus and to his utter surprise, she hugged him. "Bye Marcus."

Harry burst out laughing as the Slytherin stood there blinking in shock. No one but Harry had ever hugged him.  
The girl blushed and brought her shoulders up in a sheepish gesture. He then smirked. "Goodbye Hermione," he said patting her on the head. It was the first time he'd ever said her name directly.

She did a very un-Hermione hoot much like a boy before spinning around and heading toward the Muggle world.

"Well, I better follow," Harry said solemnly. All the happiness he felt with Marcus truly accepting Hermione had dwindled.

Mrs. Weasley was still staring in shocked horror, mainly at the foreboding image of Marcus.

"Marcus?" Sirius addressed. "I believe you are with us?"

"I suppose," he said dubiously. He didn't like the idea of leaving Harry. He grabbed the boy possessively and practically lifted him off his feet. Sharply, he kissed Harry causing Mrs. Weasley to rear back and turn away right fast, but neither cared.

Harry moaned discreetly into him, everybody in the train station visually disappeared and all he could understand was the taste of Marcus' mouth. It was hard, hot, and desperate. The kiss told him more than words, his tongue slicing past Harry's useless defenses lapping and caressing until the world came back in full.

Bill was laughing; Remus was clipping Sirius over the head and those who were caught watching quickly turned away when Marcus snarled at them. Harry chuckled. "Well, I think I can make it through the summer with that goodbye note!" He stumbled slightly having forgotten his footing and kissed each of the three amused men on the cheek.

Adrian and Hugh said their quick goodbyes. To Marcus and Harry's surprise, Adrian hugged Harry while Hugh smirked and gave him a strange one-armed hug. It was awkward but Harry enjoyed it.

"Bye boys!"

As he disappeared from the wizarding world entirely, Harry's thoughts whirred around him, he knew that he had gained and lost friends. Most of the Weasleys he lost, namely Ron and Mrs. Weasley. He didn't know Ginny enough to count her as a part of it. It really did hurt more than Harry let on. Ron had been his first best friend. All the times the two had together and the redhead decided to let something like a Slytherin come between them. But there was nothing Harry could do about it. This wasn't Ron's life. It never would be. It was his life.

They were his choices and Marcus was his only choice and people could accept that or they could deny it. Whichever it was, Harry would live with it. It was their decision to allow prejudices to get in the way, not his.

Harry refused to let those judgments cloud his mind. Young he may be, but he wasn't stupid.

He headed toward the car park where he knew his relatives to be. Hedwig was fast asleep in her gold cage and he dreaded taking her back with him. She didn't deserve these people. He paused when he saw his Aunt Petunia standing with a huff, her nose up in the air. Dudley was next to her and if it were possible the great brute got bigger and not in a flattering way either. He was as short as Harry and he was like Crabbe or Goyle. The muscle he had was disgusting looking and his face looked even more ballooned.

Uncle Vernon was easily the crabbiest looking of the lot. He was glaring through beady eyes at Harry who slowly came toward them.

"Well boy? We haven't got all day!" He bit out sourly.

"Come back from that freak school, huh? Looking like a pansy," Dudley hissed as Harry piled everything in the boot.

"Better than looking like a slob," Harry drawled elegantly and slammed the door shut.

"What was that boy?!" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"You heard me, I called your son a slob."

"How dare you, freak!" Aunt Petunia screeched.

"Dare speak the truth?"

"You just wait till we get home boy!" Uncle Vernon snarled. "I've had it with you and you'll be punished for sure, criminal godfather or not!"

Dudley however wasn't laughing at his parent's treatment toward Harry, he was gawking at a figure. "M... mummy?"

Everyone turned and before Harry could realize that a shadow had crawled over them, Uncle Vernon was slammed against the hood of his silver car effectively denting it.

Aunt Petunia shrieked in terror and tried to cower behind her son who was shaking at the size of Marcus.

Harry smiled slyly and sauntered over.

"What was that I heard?" Marcus snarled. "You filthy disgusting Muggle, do you have any idea what will happen to you if you open your mouth again?"

Harry didn't touch Marcus to back off; he simply stood by the man with a calm expression.

"Who - a- are you?" He strangled out.

"You threaten what is mine? Do you know how many necks I've snapped because of threats? No, you wouldn't, you're a lowlife Muggle, and if you so much as lay a hand on Harry, I will kill you in the worst of ways. I don't need magic," he hissed viciously. "I'll first take your wife and then your son - and then when you're the last one left - I will take you and finish it. Don't doubt me fat arse. The last man to cross me was in a coma for three months, not even magic could fix him."

"Please, please! Stop!" Petunia sobbed.

"You treat Harry right or I will return and the outcome won't be pretty."

Dudley squeaked and spluttered an apology before hovering inside of the car, shaking so much that the car itself shook

Harry deciding it was best to intervene placed a hand on Marcus' bicep. Instantly, the Slytherin let go and took two steps back, arm curling around Harry as he did.

"See you soon, Marcus."

The red that filtered across his eyes cleared and he stared down at Harry with a softer expression. "You will." He gripped Harry's chin and kissed him goodbye for the second time.

He let go and shot the Dursleys another look. Uncle Vernon was panting and holding his neck. Apparently, the grip had been rather strong. Aunt Petunia was staring owlishly at the two and Harry cringed as he saw a rather - uhm - hungry look in Dudley's eye.

"Disgusting," Harry whispered.

Marcus snorted and opened the door for him. "I can't believe I'm letting you go."

"Not for long," Harry kissed his knuckles and slid into the seat next to his weirdo cousin.

"Definitely not." He slammed the door shut when Harry was completely inside.

He took a few steps back and grimaced as the car drove away. These feelings annoyed the living hell out of Marcus. He growled lowly and crossed his arms over his chest. That old man better have a damn good explanation for those lowlifes because if he didn't, they were dead.

If it weren't for the painful ache inside, Marcus would admit to himself that everything that happened since November was a dream. That he would wake up soon and find that he was staring back at Seth Flint, the man laughing at him as he thrust potion after potion into his hand, making him drink and hallucinate.

Marcus definitely had enough of those to know when things were real and fake. He shook his head and walked back toward men that were waiting on him. It wasn't a dream. It couldn't be.

It was simply too real and even if he was dreaming. He'd kill the person who woke him up.

_Oh, my life is changing everyday,_

_In every possible way._

_And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems,_

_Never quite as it seems._

_I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,_

_Because it came from you._

_And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,_

_A different way to be._

_I want more impossible to ignore,_

_Impossible to ignore._

_And they'll come true, impossible not to do,_

_Impossible not to do._

_And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me._

_You're what I couldn't find._

_A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;_

_You're everything to me._

_Oh, my life,_

_Is changing every day,_

_In every possible way._

_And oh, my dreams,_

_It's never quite as it seems,_

_'Cause you're a dream to me,_

_Dream to me._

_**Dreams - The Cranberries**_

_**

* * *

**_

_***glomps Kamerreon with hugs and kisses* **_**I luff her :) Okay now I nearly cried writing this! I hope the end meets expectations. I know people wanted the entire summer covered but I think it's best it ends on this note... I turned it over a few times and the push for the summer just doesn't work. Not with the flow of the chapters anyway. Anyway, thanks and I hope you enjoy this! Now onto other muses (laughs maniacally) (Sigh) I really don't have much of a life right now :)**

_**Thanks to all the readers/reviewers/lurkers and the like :)**_


End file.
